


古董店

by Arales



Category: Original Work
Genre: #輕靈異, #轉世, #間雜第一人稱敘述, #雜學, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Summary: 隱藏在車站附近小巷裡的古董店，看起來就像充滿贗品騙觀光客的雜亂地攤或者倉庫。李翔叡在等待下一班車的空檔裡進入從沒想過會走進的地方，認識了古董店裡名為慕容禮的少東家。店裡的物品確實是有真有假，但李翔叡從沒想過，接觸真品古董也是有風險的……
Relationships: #表面溫柔內裡偏執攻X普通草食性格受
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子

那一天，我錯了。

錯在不應該因為賴床而沒趕上回學校的車。

錯在沒趕上車後沒乖乖的留在車站裡看書（第二天要考的）等車，卻四處亂逛。

我錯在，千不該、萬不該，走近我沒走過的地方，走進那家店。

我不該搭裡明知道看起來很怪的事實上也很奇怪的怪老頭。而且還認識了他。

真的，我錯了。而且我還是很久之後才明白這件事。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

沒想到，這輩子會有機會走進這樣的地方。

看長寬，才比十坪多一點，狹長的小店裡堆滿了東西，門口橫了個紅木雕漆的長斗櫃當櫃檯，看起來不算乾淨也不算太髒。櫃子前面一簍一簍一盆一盆的放著，在教科書上曾經看過的各式銅錢，空空白白灰灰褐褐的骨頭，大大小小看不出好壞的瓷器和原本可能應該是玉石的東西。

這還只是門口。

把視線抬高抬高……要不是看到屋頂的邊界還真是不知道這家店的牆會在哪裡。

「這根本……就是倉庫嘛……」實在是令人不由得的自言自語了起來，整間店連個店員都看不到，該不會被這些廢物給壓死了吧？

「你這混小子！敢說我店裡的寶貝是廢物，你說誰死了？！」

「嚇~~！你是誰？吠那麼大聲幹嘛！？」見鬼了，打哪出來這麼個又黑又小又瘦又怪糟老頭？

「我是誰，我是你祖爺爺！！小子，你進我店裡想幹麼？」

眼前的糟老頭盛氣凌人，搞不清楚狀況。這是家店ㄟ，我又不是來做賊偷東西的，更何況這家店看起來根本沒值錢的東西。

「混帳！！什麼不值錢，全都是寶！！」

老頭子手上不知何時有了根銅煙桿，黑釉釉的煙鍋頭說著就以雷霆萬鈞的氣勢敲了下去。

「哇靠……馬的勒死老頭，你謀殺啊你，我進來看你的東西還要被你打，你有沒有搞錯啊！！」……等等……剛剛那老頭說了什麼？！

「你、你怎麼知道我在想什麼！？」開玩笑，不會正中午就真的見鬼了吧？

只見眼前的老頭一臉賊笑，大搖大擺的在我眼前捻燃了煙鍋頭裡的菸絲，再很舒爽的往我臉上噴上一大口煙。

「嘿嘿，小子，怕了吧？要走就快走！」說罷搖了搖煙桿指門口。

……操……這樣趕客人的，有沒有這麼囂張……

重振氣勢，開玩笑，再怎麼說也得給這老頭一點顏色瞧瞧。

「哼，想讓我吃排頭！？來啊，我看你這兔崽子有多厲害！」

「爺爺！」

旁邊傳來非常好聽的聲音，身為男人不可以器量太小，所以必須忍痛承認的是，那個聲音大概是我家老妹所謂『女人聽了就酥了』的那種聲音，好聽到連歌手都難望其項背。

不過，爺爺？

轉過頭，看到個跟這家破店很合卻又很不搭的帥哥，還是那種出現在忠孝東路一段，就會有一群女人為他塞到九段的那種，太神秘了，不會這個也是鬼吧？……不過……慢著，這塊女性磁石的臉好像在哪看過……

「你……」點點點的叫住人，無奈腦袋不爭氣，還是想不起來。

「不好意思，我爺爺年紀大了脾氣古怪，造成你的困擾真是非常抱歉。」眼前與我差不多年紀的男子，從表情到聲音都說明了這種事似乎不是一次兩次了。

「你說誰年紀大了脾氣古怪！死小子，怎麼跟你老子一樣！拉什麼！放開放開！」只見眼前的兩人以不太激烈的方式拉拉扯扯，並且不時的對我投注視線……其中一方對我投以殺氣而另一方對我抱以歉意。

過了一會兒，好不容易老頭子嘰嘰哼哼的平靜了，本來想走的我又被留下來喝茶。坐在店裡堪稱別有洞天的清爽茶座上，附帶一題，桌椅和茶壺茶盤當然都是古董。那個跟我應該差不多年齡的孫子，以無可挑剔的架勢將裝了茶湯的茶杯遞給我後，還很溫和的解說我手中的茶杯是明代官窯產的萬曆紅。言下之意就是，這是我賠不起的東西。

不過茶很好喝，雖然我不懂茶，不過看在老頭子心痛的表情，這茶再不好喝也好喝了，更何況味道之好連我這個門外漢都會不由得眼睛一亮。

「好喝嗎？」

眼前的美男子以讓人感到刺眼卻又舒服的溫和笑容問著。

「我不懂茶，不過這個好喝的讓人意外。」

「那就好，這個是今年的新茶。剛才真是抱歉。」

旁邊的老頭子哼哼的想插話，然後我看到那個孫子瞪了那老頭一眼，就讓老頭子任性的含著煙桿默默的撇過頭猛抽。

一個長輩活成這樣還真不是普通的窩囊。

「還好啦……」瞄了旁邊的老頭子一眼「……請問一下，我是不是在哪看過你？」

眼前的人似乎在聽到的那一瞬間在眼底閃過一道光，笑的更灑脫柔和了些。

「真要說的話，我們算是同學，有好幾堂課都修同一堂，我記得……你叫李翔叡？」

原來如此，有同堂的課啊！難怪有印象，不過？

「……你怎麼會知道我的名字？」

眼前的同學愣了愣，笑的有點尷尬「你每次都被點到，那幾堂課的教授已經在通緝你了。上禮拜王教授才對你們系上的人放狠話，說再看不到你而你期中又不退選的話，就死當你們係上的人。」

呃……感情是教授點太多次沒到以至於令人印象深刻，不過那些混蛋居然都不告訴我……

旁邊的老頭抽煙笑到剎氣，一邊飆淚一邊咳一邊笑的樣子亂機車，不過生死存亡關頭也沒空裡他，趕快走才是上策。

「對了，你叫什麼名字？」

「複姓慕容，禮節的禮，慕容禮。」

慕容？好少見的姓。

「還真有人姓這個姓啊……」我還以為那是武俠小說編出來湊情節的。

「我不就是嗎？」慕容禮笑的有點促狹，看起來比較有人味了點「以後在學校碰面的話就叫我慕容吧，系上的人都是這麼叫我。」

看到他臉上的表情，心底有點不服氣，開玩笑，翹課的藝術就在於低空飛過絕不二一，雖然這種自豪也沒什麼好自傲的。

慕容禮看著我的表情，彷彿知道我在想什麼，笑笑的跟我說再見。

也對，禮拜一就是那個某教授的考試，到時候再走著瞧。

話說回來，古董店似乎也蠻有趣的嘛……


	2. 第一話   連環鎖（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本只是存放展示小把件的多寶格，意外被設計成了個機關盒子。  
> 上鎖的古董盒子無法販售，以龍腦香木製成的雕花機關盒子，到底該怎麼開啟呢？

後來那科的成績，終究還是在教授咬牙切齒飽含殺氣的目送下低空飛過。

說實話，這真的很有成就感，雖然也挺犯賤的。

然後，當我在系板前得意著提早公佈的成績時，又見到了那個應該可以稱之為小開或是少當家的慕容禮。

「李翔叡，好久不見。」

「是你啊！」

「什麼嘛！真冷淡，你那是對解救自己的恩人應該表現出的態度嗎？」

眼前的美男子故作姿態的以堪稱絕世的美聲，半嗔半怨輕聲控訴著。

最可惡的是，明知道對方是故意的，內心還是很不爭氣的動搖，在美人與美聲的攻擊下產生了莫名的罪惡感。更何況這傢伙從一開始就使用了剛剛好能釣起旁人八卦心理的音量，很小聲，但就是恰好什麼都能聽的一清二楚。

於是周圍的人群非常配合的將視線以各種方法瞬間集中到我倆身上。

……耳邊傳來竊竊私語所產生的雜音。

「笨、笨蛋！！慕容你這傢伙在說什麼啊！」

「說什麼？我說錯了什麼嗎？」

惡魔的微笑。

腦袋裡瞬間想起了RPG裡P魔王的守則，尤其是台製的，同樣的魔王可以PK很多次，但如果是會活到最後的那種，第一次是絕對打不贏的，灌水硬撐也只是浪費時間。

瞬間的覺悟加快了行動的腳步，於是李翔叡轉頭迅速的跟朋友打了招呼，就狼狽的拖著慕容禮離開系館。

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

「說吧，姓慕容的，啥事？」

在拖著一個惹眼包袱的情況下，李翔叡還是很努力的把慕容禮拖到了一個適合談話的地方，四下無人，安靜，亂入人士想經過也很勉強。

園藝系溫室旁茅草叢間的小走道。

「……這裡還真是個好地方……」

慕容禮不自覺的看著這有如荒山野嶺的一角，不管怎麼拐都是成筐的視線死角。

「幹！快說！我一定是上輩子作惡多端這輩子才會誤入歧途！」

「為什麼一定要有事才能來找你？」

「那不然勒？找我喝茶？！專程來耍我？！」

「……」

「……幹麻不說話？」

「我只是突然理解了爺爺那天的反應罷了……」真的很有趣。

「……我要走了，暑假結束再說吧。」

「想不想賺個短期外快？」

學生，就是窮。

於是李翔叡也就很沒骨氣的把視線重新放回那個耍人的傢伙上。

「……多少？」

「一萬，幫忙弄個東西，其他開銷工本另計，錢只多不少。」

「弄古董？」

「……古董店除了真古董就是假古董了吧？」

「那麼危險的東西……」

李翔叡皺起了眉頭，總覺得賺這個錢很麻煩，怎麼想會找個外行人弄古董這種嬌貴的東西？

「不是什麼脆弱的東西，」看著李翔叡的表情，慕容禮理解的笑了笑「而且，因為覺得你絕對能幫的上忙，才會來找你。」

「我嗎？」

「是啊，至於那東西……」想起了那東西，慕容禮臉上掛起了困擾的苦笑「……或許該說它堅固的很。」

「什麼東西？」

「一個盒子。」

「……盒子？」

「嗯，多寶格。」

※※※※

出於好奇這個需要他上場的盒子究竟是個怎麼樣的盒子，於是沒多久，李翔叡就跟著慕容禮回到了店裡。對李翔叡來說，堪稱優厚的酬勞當然也是動力之一，另一方面，慕容禮說他那可惡的爺爺去大陸進貨會有一個月的時間不在……不然李翔叡就算錢多也是打死不來。

然後李翔叡看到了那個叫做多寶格的盒子。

原本該是淺淺的木色，自許多不同的手上而有了柔潤深邃的色澤質地。隱隱透著的木頭紋路，層層疊疊的細緻浮雕華麗卻不會讓人有雜亂俗艷的感覺，在某些精細處還有細細鑲上的金絲螺鈿。

拿在手裡的重量和聲音讓人知道它是個半滿的盒子——六面有底的長方體該是盒子而不是罐子，而盒身渾悶的聲音聽起來則應該有相當的厚度。

但李翔叡找不到開口……應該說，他找不到蓋子。每一面的彫刻都很完整，完整連續的就像整塊木頭刻成的，從來就沒有蓋子這玩意兒。

「你是要我打開這個？」

「嗯，有個客人無意間看上了這個奇鎖的機關多寶格，但希望我們能打開它。」

「……強人所難。」

「……沒辦法，總之，我是沒辦法邊顧店處理古董，還能一邊對付這個盒子，所以，這個就完全拜託你了。」

「什、什麼！你應該還有其他的同行專業人士可以委託吧？！」

聽到問題的慕容禮露出了非常無奈的表情。

「……這已經不是可以輕易委託的物品了……從各種方面來說。」

「……你沒其他的朋友了嗎？」

……不是這個問題吧……

「我只是覺得你會比那些人來的更有興趣，要打開它得花不少時間。」

一瞬間李翔叡覺得自己是被好奇心吊上來的貓，這種神祕結構的詭異盒子，就像是個超高難度的益智遊戲，雖然有種瘋了的感覺，但就是有想開它的衝動。

「……我要加錢。」

「……看客人給多少吧……」慕容禮拿起計算機按了又按，將數字亮給李翔叡。

「這樣如何？」

「成交。」

說定了價格，慕容禮便開始給李翔叡稍稍解說，以裝藏珍玩為主的多寶格究竟是個怎麼樣的東西、常見的結構材質，過往的典故故事。

「……所以，別搖壞了裡面的東西。」

慕容禮看著李翔叡說不上粗魯卻也不怎麼小心的動作，稍稍皺了眉頭。

「……喔……對了，這算是哪種木頭？」李翔叡應了一聲就輕輕把盒子放在桌上，雙手仍是毫不死心的試探著外殼的機關線索。

「嗯？材質嗎……這種比較少見，它是由整塊的龍腦木心材雕成的。」

「龍腦木？」

「硬木、硬質的香木，也是中藥與薰香的來源。昔日以碎木蒸餾萃取名為瑞腦的香料或是稱為冰片的藥材，葉子也行，全株有用。以古董來講比較常見的是作為神器或是飾品珍玩，是香氣清高持久的木材。」

「……所以從剛才起就一直聞到的淡淡香氣是木頭的味道？」

「一直？」有些訝異的慕容禮湊近盒子嗅了嗅，又拿起盒子湊到李翔叡眼前「……是這個味道？」

「啊，沒錯，就是它，靠近點聞果然比較濃郁，味道蠻不錯的。」

「……這樣啊……看來還真是找對人了……」

慕容禮輕聲的喃喃自語，看著注意力全都集中到多寶格的李翔叡，表情有些複雜。

「……什麼？你剛剛有說什麼嗎？」

「沒有，」慕容禮小小的嘆了口氣「……加油吧，希望不會出什麼事。」

「能出什麼事，我又不會砸了它……」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

那天之後，店裡彷彿多了棵花朵盛開的樹。清幽、高雅的香氣，絲絲裊裊的滲入每個角落，等發現的時候那香氣已然無所不在。對李翔叡而言，這香氣有種溫柔的感覺，而漸漸的，這繚繞的香氣濃郁的連慕容禮也能清楚感受到。

沁入心脾。

當然，說這香氣濃郁只種說法，是對這香氣清晰存在的感受，雖然實際上總分不出是遠是近，但香氣的來源卻是明確的。

自那，古老的多寶格，有些無法言述的東西，從五百年的夢裡輕輕輾轉、囈語，清寂雍容的甦醒了。

那清幽絕塵的味道讓人覺得好寂寞。

香氣日漸濃郁的第三天，李翔叡在又一個一無所獲的午後，如此的告訴慕容禮，遙遠的龍腦香比近在眼前的茶香還要來的清晰。

慕容禮很困擾，他為那想要打開的盒子而準備了必要的誘餌，但李翔叡的安全是他的責任，不能有失。可是，他到現在還查不出這盒子的過去是什麼、裡頭住了什麼，而李翔叡卻已開始同情那溫柔寂寞的味道。

心思流動，一旦開始了些什麼，想要止住就很難。

而這些東西也很難跟李翔瑞說個明白。

很快的，兩個禮拜過去，李翔叡似乎沒發生什麼事，但經過半個月的訓練，李翔叡開始會藉由香氣來判斷手上這盒子今天的心情，彷彿這是一件很自然的事。

「你從不覺得這很奇怪？」慕容禮開始懷疑這傢伙的神經究竟是多粗，他一點都沒有見鬼了的感覺嗎？

「嗯……原本應該是很奇怪啦……可是當你看過被取了名字後出乎意外有個性的電腦、個性惡質的塔羅牌，以及零零總總因為命名跟物品個性相關的事件後，就會覺得這個香氣可愛多了。」

「不是這個問題……」

「……？不然呢？」

李翔叡是從骨子裡出來的完全不懂，慕容禮也不願意直接說「其實你見鬼了。」的這種話，處理這種事上最忌諱的就是這個，可是不管怎麼提示，李翔叡不懂就是不懂。

好無力好麻煩……

「……那不然這樣吧？」

「怎麼？」

「明天帶你去個地方，找些也許有用的資料，放你一個禮拜的假，看看資料休息一下，店裡就不要來了，當然錢是照領。」

「喔？這麼好？沒差，反正你是老闆，你沒問題我就沒問題。」

「那明天古亭站見。」

「好好好……」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

葉落。

在遙遠的深山裡，除了人之外的，什麼都多。

至於名字，需要，卻又不是那麼的必要。

很久，很久，也許是兩千年，也許是三千年，度過了這些歲月，後來給自己取名叫葉洛的巨木，第一次有了叫做「我」，的意識。

風起聽濤，雨落觀雲。

從周身經過往來的，既有失手掉了果子的笨松鼠，也有形形色色的精怪，有時候，也會出現含笑撫摸他巨大樹幹、能力強大的妖，笑笑的折走他的枝子，說是被他的香氣引來的，很喜歡。告訴他用不著擔心妖怪精怪傷害他，卻要他記得小心人類。

站著不動，卻交了許多朋友。

也才知道因為香氣之故，心存惡意濁氣較重的妖怪之流是無法靠近他的，無怪乎不用擔心會被拿去進補增加道行。

如此的，又過了兩千年，也許是三千年，或者，是四千……一棵樹能記得很多事，獨獨難以記住時間。

葉洛已經修練很久了。

久到真身已塑，元神堅凝，原形的參天巨木，對他來說已經不再需要。

但是，還留著，留在山裡、原身的附近，繼續的看著不知是第幾代的笨松鼠十顆果子裡失手掉上三五顆，聽著很久很久偶爾會來的妖怪帶來新故事，葉洛就是沒想過要離開。

當一棵樹，是終其一生不用思考這問題的，而葉洛已經不是了。

葉洛是精，也是妖，很強很強。

然而刻劃在年輪裡的智慧，卻沒辦法幫他找出個答案。

葉洛不會特別想離開，卻也沒有特別想要留下來，説不想留下來，卻也不是那麼渴望迫切的想要走。

所以，葉洛就這麼呆著，直到經過的朋友受不了直接把他架走。

這一走就是千年光陰。

人類的世界花花燦燦，心思多、更迭快，人世一夜遠勝山中一歲，晃眼千年。彷彿重複卻又刻刻不同，有文、有字，經由破壞建造的亭台樓閣，剛開始搞不懂，後來看懂了也有覺得美麗的。

聲色繁複，萬般風情，就是那千迴百轉的心思想法搞不懂。

葉洛幾乎看不出來他不是人，就是俊美了點，清絕了些，周身偶爾隨著心情好似暗香浮動。

驚嘆之餘，其實沒人認的出他不是人，而葉洛也漸漸的懂得瀟灑愉快的行走其間。

萬事之物，萬有之形，皆為過客，無有本相依。

所以葉洛給自己起名叫葉洛。原身的龍腦樹，葉子長青不凋，又不開花，看了紅塵的兩側，葉洛終究還是覺得會死會消逝的東西最美。

看得到時間流轉的顏色姿態，葉洛覺得名為「改變」的東西很美，只是被時間經過的也就難免一死，會消失，會不見，所以終究結論還是那句話。

為此他那個楓香樹精的朋友還開了罈酒，慶祝找到了真知音而不是酒肉交。

兩個人都可以理解人類追求永恆不變的想法，卻覺得人類真是想不開……而追求極致瞬間的那種類型，也是可以理解卻有點匪夷所思。

就是想想而已。

千年回歸，重回故地的葉洛比離開時多了許多靈動瀟灑，強的圓潤沉厚，很難想像不好強的葉落，怎麼會修練到這麼強。

熟悉的地點，參雜著整座森林氣味的清風，冷香淡淡，抬頭是看不見天的綠蔭。

樹還在。

而他在那裡遇見了，背著個大竹簍的孩子，漂亮的眼睛像是映在水裡的秋月，氣質則乾淨的讓人感到遺憾……這孩子注定活不過十五歲……

彷彿有看不見的觸手，不存在的香氣漸趨轉濃，李翔叡自深夜裡穆然的清醒，自己也不知道為什麼。

坐起，呆了一陣，又想了一下，索性去冰箱抓了瓶礦泉水，咕嚕咕嚕的喝完了半瓶，又開始思考，為什麼睡得好好的突然就醒了，又沒作惡夢……

是因為香氣？明明沒聞到，卻又覺得明明有……

又喝了口水，李翔叡想起他年輕的老闆兼同學，不知道怎麼樣了。數天前跟著他千方百記的從各式各樣的研究者、蒐藏者、同業者手中，拿到了厚厚一疊關於古制的機關、鎖具等等的圖錄文獻，甚至是更多的私家紀錄。當然，全都是影本，就巴望他回去研究，然後早點解決。

雖然看完是看完了，但是想問的一大堆……

李翔叡捏扁了空寶特瓶扔進回收桶，決定明天就先回去一趟，心裡掛念著個東西，怎麼可能好好放假。

而明天，在李翔叡記憶裡幾乎不關店的地方，厚厚的鐵捲門拉著，站在店門前的李翔叡，怎麼也想不出那傢伙最近有什麼事，按門鈴也沒人應……

感冒？不會吧……那傢伙看樣子就是沒生過病的人……強盜殺人？想去搶這種破店的人沒被東西倒下來壓死就好了……

想不出結論，於是李翔叡抱著姑且一試的念頭，繞去一般出入用的後門看看……

還真的沒鎖。

心裡碎唸著，甫開門便聞到不知該不該說懷念的香氣，比之前淡了些，也清冷了一點，走著走著，邊走邊找，很輕易的就在一樓起居間的沙發上，找到了闔眼躺著的慕容禮，以及另外一個不認識的人。

……慕容禮……仰躺著，頭枕在那個人的腿上，而那個人則低垂著眼，像摸隻貓兒般的，一下一下的撫過慕容禮的髮梢額角。

氣氛很安靜也很詭異，有寂寞無奈，也有些哀傷，雖然這樣的畫面明明應該很唯美，但卻充滿與死亡並存的感覺。

不知該做何反應的李翔叡，呆然的站立在起居間的入口，看著那樣的畫面和其中唯一動作的陌生人。

烏長的黑長髮隨意用髮簪簪起一半，其餘的隨意披散，在頸間和肩膀傾洩出漂亮的弧線和光澤，皮膚很白，頗具英氣的眉毛和長相卻又有著偏向中性的柔和感，睫毛長而漂亮的超乎想像。

手指也是乾淨而修長，動作裡充滿了沉穩平和的流暢感，冷靜超然的絕塵氣質裡，有著言語無法形容的溫柔。

香氣繚繞，那人低垂的眼眸緩緩抬起，平穩柔和的望向李翔叡，輕輕靜靜。

淺褐色的寬袖古裝，在光線裡反射出袖口美麗的錦織花繡，是應該屬於過往的時間，但是李翔叡卻想不了那麼多，也沒辦法想那麼多……那個與他對視的美麗雙瞳佔據了他的注意力，有些懷念，有些熟悉，還有種最近才見過的感覺。

冷香流動，清絕華麗的香味就像眼前這個人，李翔叡開始了解眼前這個人不是人，而那個自始自終不曾移開目光的非人者，兩相對視，輕輕柔柔的笑了。

滿室的味道彷彿立時隨之波動，很微弱，很微弱，就像昨晚讓他醒來的那種感覺。

一瞬間，李翔叡抓到了那記憶裡微弱的想法和感覺，明白了眼前的非人者原來是從哪出現的，嗅得出心情的香氣是怎麼回事，眼裡也多了些不安。

味道漸漸的淡去，帶著體貼的感覺，眼前的笑容視線依舊溫柔和善。

「……在那盒子裡的，發出這香氣的，是你嗎？」試探性的問著，對方的沉靜柔和傳染給李翔叡，讓他能鼓起勇氣開口。

「是我。」

好聽的男中音，有著松濤般的質地，風的感覺。

「我……我叫李翔叡，躺在你腿上的是我同學，叫慕容禮……你……我該怎麼稱呼你？」

「葉洛，我叫葉洛。幾乎成仙龍腦樹精。」

「是…是這樣的嗎……那，葉洛，你為什麼現在會在這裡？」

稍稍走近，李翔叡拉了張椅子坐在葉洛對面。

「你不害怕？」

葉洛原本超然的表情多了些人味，覺得有趣的表情。

「不知道……」李翔叡想了一下，搖搖頭。「但我覺得你沒有惡意，而且，似乎有些無奈的樣子……」

「無奈嗎？」葉洛苦笑著「的確是這樣……人心這種東西真是始料未及。」

「呃嗯……你…討厭人類？」

李翔叡小心翼翼詢問笨問題的樣子，讓葉洛輕輕的笑了。

「如果討厭，你要逃跑嗎？」

「呃、這個、那個…嗯，對不起，我問了奇怪的問題，不過我想我應該是逃不了，而且……嗯…我覺得，你應該是有某些方面不喜歡，嗯，就像我不可能喜歡所有的人，還是會有八字不和怎麼樣都不對頭的那種。」

李翔叡努力的解釋，葉洛則是靜靜看著他，微笑。

「你為什麼要解釋？」

葉洛的問題讓李翔叡冷靜下來，想了想，瞭解癥結所在，於是不好意思的傻笑著，問起原本該問的問題。

在無意義的對話發生的其間，慕容禮始終是沈睡的樣子，呼吸太細、太沈、也太緩慢，而兩人花了近一個月時間想解開的多寶格，擱在茶几上，夏日陽光在老舊的房子裡灑落光道，讓那淺而陳年的木色隨著葉落的存在，散放著寧靜的光。

龍腦木做成的盒子，幾乎成仙的龍腦樹精，打不開的機關。

雖然覺得有關係是一定的，若是主要原因也未免太簡單太老套……李翔叡心裡想的卻是至少再確認一下。

「……聽故事，精怪…啊、抱歉，我不知道該用什麼詞…嗯……有所謂的原身？」

「是。」

「做這盒子的木頭，是你的……」李翔叡覺得說原身很怪，說是身體也很怪，支支吾吾的同時候面就自動消了音。

「說原身，也是。它曾是我修練時賴以維生的憑依，」葉洛溫爾的說著，微微停頓，好讓李翔叡的思緒能跟上。「但是，自我能遠行遊歷，它就不再是我需要且必要的，即使它對我來說仍舊特別。」

葉洛輕輕訴說，手不自覺的撫上置於眼前的多寶格，彷彿呢喃的聲音語氣透露出思索與遙遠的懷念。

「那…為什麼……你在這裡？」李翔叡問著問題，小心謹慎地打量著葉洛的表情，葉洛卻只是恍若未聞的用手指觸碰描畫著盒子上的紋路。「為什麼…你散放香氣，心情浮動，棲宿在盒子裡……如果它對幾乎成仙的你不必要……為什麼，慕容禮，不會醒？」

「……想要成仙，有許許多多的條件，無法言述的難關，但成仙對我而言同樣也不必要。」葉洛摸著盒子，神情既是專注也是飄渺遙遠。「我有個約定，有個承諾，也有個來不及實現的遺憾。」

「葉洛……？」

「執著這種東西，不管多小，一但有了，就沒辦法視而不見。」葉洛看向始終努力正眼凝視他的李翔叡，臉上還是微笑著。「這盒子裡，有個我想不透的事，有個…我解不開的留言，那來自我原身的蒼老素材只是，串連因果的鎖，而我想知道這個答案。」

「所以？葉洛，我不懂……你應該看過這盒子誕生的過程，你現在是要我解開這盒子的什麼？而且他……」

葉洛看著李翔叡困惑的指著枕在自己膝上的人，表情轉為無奈。

「他似乎…擔心你，所以用力量探查這個盒子，卻被置換起關連，不過他沒事，再過數個時辰就會恢復了吧……」

聽到沒事，李翔叡大大鬆了口氣，笑容裡的天真感想很簡單，想起那個怪盒子，表情又變得微妙的看著要給他解釋的葉洛。

「你叫…李翔叡是吧？誠如所見，我不是人類。即使我有著人類的相貌，身形，幾近相仿的情感思維，但我，不是人類。」

「………」

「就算打開了盒子，我也無法明白意義與答案，因為彼此理解的方法不同。我的確試過，在漫長輾轉的易主中我試過，看著盒子、無盡回憶，卻不明白……而你……」葉洛摸著盒子的手，感覺溫柔而易碎。「藉由打開這盒子的機關，也許能告訴我一直沒能聽到的答案。」

李翔叡煞時間一整個不明白眼前的非人者，是從哪種觀點說出這種話，比剛才還要巨大的困惑寫在臉上，然後，看見葉洛白晰的手，伸向自己，撫上臉頰。

「…你其實，一直…都沒變呢……」

溫暖略涼的觸覺，懷念的語氣，李翔叡在自己發現以前就失去了意識。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

那十五歲的孩子見到他的時候很驚嚇。

在人世間已遊歷千年，葉洛對於驚嚇的原因自然明白，於是他笑笑摘下那孩子勾不到的枝葉，遞到孩子呆楞的眼前。龍腦特有的香味隨著枝葉的斷口飄散在空氣中，在林蔭與陽光的喧嘩間濃郁有如薰香。

孩子看著眼前的一把枝子，看著遞給他的人，小心接過，拿在手上，原本不確實的表情才露出如夢初醒模樣，傻笑著，靦腆的說了謝謝。

葉洛尋問孩子為什麼會獨自一人進入深山，雖然他的確看到孩子背在背後的藥籃子，然而，一個十五歲的孩子要抵達這等深山野嶺處，終究該有什麼原因吧。

「……想說天氣好，摘著摘著就……」

孩子吶吶的說著聲音越來越小，低低的聲音說了許許多多理由，歸根就底其實就是三個字。

迷路了。

聽著，葉洛覺得啼笑皆非，自己並沒有責備的意思。可是，葉洛也注意到另一點特別的，在他送孩子回去的路上，孩子不曾問過他任何問題，僅僅只是聊天。

村東的張大媽家裡生了窩小黃狗，隔壁隔壁再隔壁喜歡拉二胡的王爺爺閃了腰，最近山裡常看到的動物，山裡漂亮的景色植物，哪種能吃哪種錢多……葉洛有一搭沒一搭的，跟其實該稱之為少年的孩子聊著天，想起大前年遍地荒年欠收，如今也才剛結束，這孩子能有這樣的氣質笑容著實讓人心生喜歡憐惜。

心裡覺得可惜，卻沒有到出手的程度。在過往的歲月裡，葉洛也曾有過很多人類的朋友，生命的短暫與離別在他萬年的生命裡是再清楚不過。

送孩子直至村外，孩子開懷的笑著跟他道謝告辭，仍舊什麼都不問，葉洛雖然好奇，卻覺得這樣也好。

葉洛以為，不會再碰到這氣質清澈的孩子，難得回到可以稱之為家鄉的地方，免不了多留滯段時日，所以，當三天後，那孩子的氣息再次準確邁向他所在的地方時，葉洛有些意外，同時也覺得有趣。

出乎意外的是個古靈精怪小傢伙。

於是他們成了朋友，很短暫很短暫的朋友，也是很奇怪的朋友。孩子在還活著的時候問遍村外與世界的一切事物，卻從來不問葉洛的身家、來處、為何在此，一句『大哥哥』連名字都省了。

所以，葉洛也就一直沒說，他知道孩子的時間無多，倘若告知了名字，反倒是種牽掛。

孩子走的那晚，葉洛有去看他。

一間茅屋，床上僅孩子一人。無法再崩落的燈花，燒盡燈油，燃盡燈蕊，初五的月光不夠照亮房裡的黑暗。

葉洛沒想到孩子是個孤兒，也沒想到孩子撐著一口氣在等他。

氣息輕微淺促，孩子扯著笑容，告訴葉洛早就知道自己活不久。

於是，葉洛也得到早已知道的答案，孩子很清楚自己不是人，卻少有的從來不問也從未恐懼。

更不曾，詢問自己的生死，只是在聊天裡幻想今生無法抵達的地方。

往昔，不是沒有使用這種手段的人，但，這是手段，最後終究是有所求，而要求則有成千上萬種。其中也有最後變成朋友的，可孩子與這些都不盡相同。

他來，是為見證朋友的死，送走生命的最後一段路途。之後，再入輪迴，前塵盡忘，已是陌路……但不是來問問題，即使，他伸出手，碰觸孩子虛弱的笑容，語言掙扎欲出。

「……我很…寂寞…比起死亡……我…害怕自己…死時……獨自一人……」斷斷續續，時間逐漸走向盡頭，孩子臉上的笑容卻仍是散著淡淡的光，看著葉洛的表情，顫顫的抓握住葉洛伸出的手，給予答案。「…大…哥哥你……也是…呢……只是…對不…起……」

「也是什麼？為什麼說對不起？」葉洛蹲下身子，用另一隻手撥開孩子被冷汗浸潤的前髮，聲音低低柔柔。

「…也是…寂寞的…吧……不知道…可是會…寂寞……凡有心的…都會…寂寞吧……所以…對不起……我…知道……你一定…會來……所以…我不問……」

聲音希微，說了謝謝，握著的手失去力道，於是葉洛知道孩子已經不在這裡。環視著空盪孤獨的小屋，帶走少年的遺體，葬在山裡。

葉洛其實不太清楚孩子真正的心思是什麼，但還是明白，希望被記住的那份心願……葉洛也就，將這麼個月光般的少年放在心裡。其實，如此特別的孩子，真要想完全忘卻也是大不容易。

誰都沒有想過再見面，五百年，人類的城衰落又繁華。城牆環繞的城裡，浮生榮華人來人往，葉洛望盡眾生的眸子裡意外看見了那被放在心底的魂魄，今生的他，看起來像是月光摻進了日光，一身樸素的青布袍子。

這時，那看起來二十出頭的人，已是名滿天下的寶器工匠，尤以木工雕刻與機關為最。

葉洛不像其他道行高深的同類愛掐愛算，即便熟悉世間起伏，還是小小的意外了。


	3. 第一話  連環鎖（中）

「喂…！醒醒！」

慕容禮的聲音……？那我…呢？

李翔叡睜開眼，迷糊著，慕容禮俯身拍醒他，好聽的聲音裡隱藏著焦慮，對方低頭落下的陰影蓋在臉上，李翔叡卻只覺得自己滿腦子都是那種叫做龍腦的香氣。

「醒醒，李翔叡，你覺得怎樣？」慕容禮看見對方對聲音有反應，鬆了口氣。

「嗚嗯…暈沈沈的，不過應該沒事。也不知道我怎麼暈過…」李翔叡話說到一半，確實意會到這個聲音所代表的意義，連忙坐起身，抓住慕容禮，才發現兩個人都還在一樓的起居室。「你才是！你呢？葉洛說的我聽不太懂，你沒事吧？」

「一般來說沒事。」

「拜託！都什麼時候還玩文字遊戲！你難道要我先定義何謂沒事再用論證法論證何謂沒事再用歸納法歸論出沒事的結果當標準品然後你再告訴我一般來說沒事的偏差值是多少嗎！？」

「你剛剛一口氣說了六十一個字，肺活量真好。看樣子是不用擔心了。」

慕容禮的微笑放鬆，表情很淡，

「……你腦子睡壞了？」

李翔叡死皺眉頭抓著慕容禮左看又看，手在慕容禮的髮間穿梭摸索，努力的想在他頭上找出個包，完全沒發現這樣有什麼不對。

「誰腦子壞了？！…放手！」慕容禮抓開李翔叡的手，這種直接的關心固然讓人高興，卻不是那麼容易就能習慣，讓慕容禮覺得很尷尬。

「要不是擔心我管你去死…好心沒好報。」李翔叡放開手，不爽的咕噥著，「…總之…沒事就好……所以，究竟是怎麼回事？」

慕容禮聽見問題，李翔叡疑惑的表情讓他不知從何說起，露出思索的表情沈默著。卻又讓李翔叡誤以為慕容禮不打算說出答案，心情急轉直下變更差。

「算了！不說就算了！裝那鳥樣要說不說看了就不爽！反正你的事就是你的事！是我太雞婆不好意思喔！」

「你在說什麼？！我沒有…你要去哪？」

李翔叡推開慕容禮站起來，彎腰撿起掉在地上的背包拍拍，慕容禮驚訝對方的反應，直覺的伸手拉住了李翔叡。

「回去睡覺！反正留下來也是一肚子火啥也不能做！老子我沒那麼無聊留下來給你玩！」

李翔叡甩開慕容禮的手又被一把抓住，用背包揮開對方也是一樣的結果，反倒被拉住之後重心不穩往後倒。

「嗚…」

「…你白癡啊！？」發現沒有摔倒的疼痛以及別人發出的哀鳴，李翔叡就明白是慕容禮當了肉墊，想翻身離開移動重量又再次被死死的拉住。「喂！姓慕容的！不要再拉了！你一直拉一直拉，是想幹嘛啦！」

「……別走。」

虛弱的聲音，拉住他的手跟聲音卻是一樣的堅定，即使另一隻摀住臉的手透露出說話者身體不適的一面。

「為什麼？」

「…隔壁房間進門數來第二個櫃子，門上有雕鷺鷥的那個櫃子，最下面的那個抽屜，有塊織著竹與梅的深赭色古布，把它拿來，把盒子包起來。」

「…啥！？叫我別走是為了替你跑腿！？你有沒有、」

「不是，不是你想的那樣。」慕容禮略略提高的音量飛快打斷了李翔叡的抱怨。「要走，就一起走，帶著盒子一起走。」

「呃…那個…慕容禮，你這意思是要我帶著盒子一起走，還是我跟你帶著盒子一起走？」李翔叡沒想過慕容禮說的會是這個，意外之餘，慕容禮的提議讓他微微變了臉色。

「是後者。我記得你是住外面，這個時候放暑假，應該不會不方便。」

「這位少爺，我是跟朋友同學合租的，你突然說要去住當然……」當然不方便啊！這年頭那有學生暑假乖乖回家，就算出去玩人都不在，你說住就住我也得知會一下室友啊！

「我會付水電，不用擔心。」

「誰擔心這個！是室友！重點是室友！其中一個有女朋又打工，不定期會出現！另一個到開學前都不用擔心，可是你去的話只能擠我房間，客廳很亂，完全不能睡人。而且還帶一個…住著…啊啊啊啊——我不知道怎麼說啦！總之帶你回去很奇怪啦！」

「我睡客廳也沒關係，很亂只要整理就好。你去拿那塊布，我去拿換洗衣物，等我一下。」

慕容禮站起來的感覺有些勉強，掛在頸間的玉佩滑出領口，李翔叡才發現慕容禮有戴這種東西，翠綠的玉墜圓潤而未雕，兩個拇指寬的玉墜在慕容禮的胸前輕輕晃動出瑩亮冰凝的光澤。

不知為何，看著玉墜的李翔叡覺得自己好像冷靜了些，這次，換成李翔叡抓住正欲離開的慕容禮。

「你才等一下！慕容禮，你先等一下。先回答我的問題，請務必以我聽得懂得方式簡短回答，不然我絕對不同意剛剛的對話內容。」

「你問吧。」

「為什麼，你要帶著盒子，去我家？」

李翔叡認真說完，就聽見慕容禮長長深深的嘆口氣。

「…真是……有三個原因。第一，我要解答你夢裡的故事，告訴你關於葉洛的事，那要說很久，而這裡不是適合說這些的地方，所以去你家。第二，要解決就要由你打開盒子，所以自然要帶上盒子。」

「你怎麼知道我……第三點？」李翔叡驚訝慕容禮知道他作夢的事，挑了挑眉毛，覺得答案好像說得通又好像說不通，總覺得還不夠。

「你不會真的忘了吧？」慕容禮的聲音裡有著微微鄙視的不敢置信。

「……我忘了什麼？」

「一個月，爺爺要回來了。」

沈默。兩個人互相看著都很沈默。

「……我去拿布。進門數來第二個櫃子，門上有雕鷺鷥的那個櫃子，最下面的那個抽屜對吧？」李翔叡打哈哈般有些心虛的覆頌著剛才的交代，放下背包打算去拿東西。

「……深赭色織著竹梅的古布。」

「我知道啦…話說，真的很亂喔。」李翔叡說話的聲音小小聲，想起平常習慣隨便以及非常凌亂的客廳，就覺得尷尬。

「看著店裡的東西。相信我，不管是垃圾還是亂，那都是小事。」慕容禮語氣無奈，究竟是誰搞錯重點？現在的重點是解決盒子裡功力遠勝仙人的龍腦樹精吧！？

「也是……」想起店裡跟倉庫沒兩樣的許多角落，李翔叡開始真心覺得他家的客廳是小事。

如同慕容禮所猜測的，此時此刻，兩人所擔心的內容確實完全沒有任何交集。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

一如李翔叡所說，很亂的客廳裡除了人會走過以及每天會用到的區域，其他的地方都是廢墟。不過看起來對整潔應該會有基本要求的慕容禮，臉上卻是完全沒感覺的樣子。

李翔叡先進門，開了燈，慕容禮才跟著進去，靠邊看著李翔叡關門落鎖，才又跟著李翔叡往裡面走。

「你室友人不在？」

慕容禮單純的提出疑問，既然來暫住，當面招呼一下是必要的。

「現在不是他出沒的時間，想見他除了緣分還要晚一點。我房間，一樣…呃、很亂，麻煩忍耐一下，先開冷氣，我去拿飲料。」李翔叡不好意思的表情也表現在語氣裡，把背包放在門邊，示意裡慕容禮先進去。拿過住著葉洛的多寶格放在唯一比較空曠整齊的床上，再從地上翻出冷氣遙控塞到慕容禮手上，丟下話就往廚房跑。

發霉的杯子堆積在水槽，李翔叡懶得洗更不好意思拿給客人用，所幸包便當拿回來的紙杯和吃烤肉剩下的免洗碗很多，只要能順利喝下去，他決定無視慕容禮很細微的嘆息。

「喂，說吧，夢裡那些是怎麼回事？」別告訴我看得見夢是那麼老梗的前世今生。

「我沒想到你能看見夢，」慕容禮老實說，表情誠懇。「看你的氣覺得你有點能力，這在店裡會比較不容易受干擾，跟盒子又有點緣分，所以才想找你幫忙……」

「等一下！」正要倒無糖綠茶的李翔叡用力放下飲料。「你…你剛剛說什麼？！什麼叫做有能力？！你你你是看到什麼——」

「……你不是看到葉洛都不怕？」

「那也不要告訴我看不到的還有很多——我不想知道地球人以外的資訊！！」

「每個人都有，只是高低不同，這很平常，更何況那些東西……」都是地球的出土文物，是人類的貴重遺產。

「啊啊啊——給老子說重點！」毛！好毛啊！雖然好像沒那麼怕可是好毛啊！！

慕容禮重重一嘆，到底是誰害誰脫離重點？

「大多數人的能力需要觸發，你也是；你夢見的是葉洛的記憶與留在盒子上的過往，那些都是真的，而那無數的人之中有一個是你。」

「……前世？」

「算是，所以你能看得那麼清楚。」

「那……關於葉洛？」我不覺得害怕，是因為我曾經熟悉過？

李翔叡回想夢裡的一切，能投胎就證明自己不是妖怪，所以當年好歹也算是朋友吧？

「關於那一位，他被自己的執念困在盒子裡了。」

「唔……該不會出現那種把他放出來，然後自己被吃掉的事情吧？」

李翔叡的問題讓慕容禮又是一嘆。

「拜託，你想到哪裡去了？」

「這是我要說的吧？！不然你怎麼會有事？！你剛剛在店裡的說法就是還有問題對吧？」

沒想到會被發現，被搶白讓慕容禮一時無言，繼而頭痛似地揉著額角。

「真是……怎麼該精明的時候不精明……」

「喂喂喂！你說誰啊？」

「關於葉洛，」為了把握時間，慕容禮徹底無視對方的抗議。「一如他所說，只要打開盒子，向他說明留在盒子上的訊息、你在夢境理體會的感受，就可以了。只是，在你打開的這段期間，」

「嗯嗯，」

「白天葉洛會出現，我會沈睡；夕陽完全沈沒前的交替時分，我們都不會出現；到了晚上，我才會恢復。」

「咦咦～～～！你你你你搞什麼啊！？為什麼會這樣？」

「……我現在很後悔一時衝動，不要問我。」

「……這樣我要怎麼睡覺啊？」李翔叡拿著空飲料瓶戳戳慕容禮。「放你醒著我睡覺說不過去，放他醒著我睡不著，人不睡覺會死。」

還能思考這種東西的你絕對死不了，真的。

「最後，我看見一部份開啟盒子的方法。」

「哦？怎麼開？」

只見慕容禮拿過盒子，輕輕翻轉、觀察每一面，像在盒子上找什麼，然後終於在其中一面停下、細細研究，才摸上被鈿金絲線環繞的小片雕花輕輕一按。

因摒息凝神而安靜的房間，隨之響起細微悶濁的機械聲。

雕花下沈些許，慕容禮緩緩施力地按著，於是又下沈了分毫；慕容禮一邊施壓一邊傾聽機關聲，在某個界線開始緩緩旋轉雕花，宛如在開啟現今的數字鎖。

「……好厲害……」古人真是不得了啊……

「噓。」完全靠聽力來揣度，對方不知輕重的讚嘆令慕容禮大皺眉頭。

轉動下壓的動作到了極致，『咔！』的斷音用力彈出，原本被壓深約一公分的雕花也隨之彈起、反凸出盒面半公分的高度。慕容禮休息了一下，挑起鈕上鑲有金絲的部分雕花，再次開始轉動花鈕，緩緩上提。

或左或右，然後小小一片的雕花完全離開盒子、拿在慕容禮漂亮的手上，兩人都鬆了口氣、？！

寂靜之後，比剛才更清楚更巨大的卡榫滑落之聲開始響起，簧片與齒輪彈開對合的細碎音聲不絕於耳，盒子的表面正以及細微的狀態在變形陷落！

雕花在眼前滑動，無數空隙在盒面上顯出渾濁陰影，歷史的煙塵震散在空氣中，一陣、又一陣。

眼花撩亂的鈿金雕花，不斷的滑動、滑落、滑動。

在短暫卻感覺漫長的吵雜聲過去後，木紋上的雕刻甦醒般地華麗亮眼，原本不明所以的紋路、雕飾的線條、奇怪的鏤空，瞬間全都明確了起來，金線交替其間，細膩絢爛。

香氣大盛。

千百年的餘韻。

好似斷線珠鍊，眨眼傾墜，在地上落出一片嘩啦脆響；墜落的煙塵裡，出閘的是濃豔到失去自我的香氣。

清華的香氛過了極致，比起濃豔、更是淒涼，彷彿看見參天的樹、盛陽晴空之下，枝葉盡斷。

無數的斷枝殘葉用濃豔哀悼清華，無可比擬的香氣是最後的輓歌。

「……李翔叡？」

「……咦？」

眨眼，才發現剛才的失神；看見慕容禮擔憂的表情和貼在臉上的手，才知道自己莫名其妙的流淚。

「幹嘛？」用手努力抹去，那盒子是用葉洛的原身做成…早就知道了……為什麼會哭啊？

「你沒事吧？」

「沒事，盒子開了嗎？」

「不，這只是第一道。」

「果然……」如果這麼簡單，慕容禮也不用帶著盒子躲到這裡了。「接下來呢？」

眼前的盒子可說完全變了樣子，層層疊疊的雕刻像一球套著一球的鏤雕寶珠，高低深淺和空隙陰影，造就華麗的花紋和微妙的畫面。

慕容禮再次伸手，按住雕刻中的其中一部份，壓了下去。

咔！

「……什麼都沒發生？」等了半天什麼也沒有，李翔叡好奇的問著。

「沒發生代表沒弄錯，」慕容禮再次鬆口氣。「接下來呢，」

按著其他的雕刻輕輕一推——

「！！動了？！」

「對，這些是可以滑動排列的，然後，看著，」慕容禮把壓下去的地方還原，叫李翔叡坐過來一點，讓他能把表面的雕刻看仔細。「每一面，都有這兩個紋飾——並蒂同心，以及代表龍腦樹的，」

慕容禮指向一小塊彷彿被祥雲纏繞的枝葉雕刻。

「吐納祥雲，芳澤長青。」

「嗯。」還活著的樹，自由的葉洛，也許正是像這兩句話吧？

「同心紋可以壓下去，樹紋則可以拉起來，你得……」慕容禮翻到另一面，讓對方可以確定真的每一面都有這兩個雕刻。「壓下每一個同心紋，滑動這些雕刻，然後把它組合成有意義的故事。」

「……你說什麼？」

「你得組合這些雕刻，把它從紋飾的意義，組合成畫面的意義……你得把它排出一個合理的故事。」

那——

「什麼鬼！？」

「而且，」慕容禮嘆口氣，重新接過盒子，這次一口氣按下三面的同心結，李翔叡則注意到卡榫下壓的段數不只一段，等慕容禮開始移動表面的雕刻，李翔叡眼睛都快掉下來了！

「……就是這樣。」

「什麼就是這樣！這這這超難的好不好！」雕刻可以跨面移動是怎樣！人家俄羅斯方塊是用轉的！這個是麼做到的啊！不是說只有這兩個紋路可以垂直移動嗎？！明明其它也可以！

「……你看仔細，」慕容禮慢慢的把雕刻還原，好讓李翔叡可以看清楚。「這是移動一個牽動另一個，跟可以自主性變動、也不受影響的不同。」

即使如此還是很見鬼啊……

「你不幫忙？這難度超過工錢了吧？」我連俄羅斯方塊都只能玩到功敗垂成，你要我破解這個太難了啦！

「我會幫忙……想，要開盒子還是只有你而已，我不行。」

「為什麼？！」

「葉洛。」

唔嗯嗯嗯嗯～～～～～～～～～～～

「我做、我做就是了。」垂頭喪氣。

「加油。」除了這個，慕容禮也不知道該說些什麼了。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「…問…尊姓大名？」

「！！」

聽到聲音，青年嚇了一跳，從圖紙裡抬頭望向聲源，神色先是微微錯愕，再轉換為疑惑與好奇。

夜訪青年的居所，站在油燈晃動的光影間，葉洛想試試。

那年，燒枯的油燈下，月光般的少年用清澈的眼睛說過一些話；如今，月光摻進了日光，人事已非。

但還是那個魂魄，仍舊一樣嗎？

從來沒有問過名字，如今再見，想知道了。若能呼喚……

即使那個魂魄不記得，但他想遵守約訂；葉洛不覺得那是牽絆，這只是對待朋友的方式。

若有緣再見，我會問你的名字；即使今非昔比，多一個朋友也多一份不寂寞吧？

「我姓林，林若山，熟的人都叫我小山。這位大哥，你呢？」

青年含笑地望著他說道。

長相變了，聲音變了，出身也變了。不怕這點，沒變。

笑起來，還是很像很像的。

「我叫葉洛，」那聲大哥，聽起來也如同當年一般溫暖可愛。「你看起來……不怎麼害怕呢。」

「做我們這行，總聽說過古物通靈，那些天材地寶匯聚日月光華，化妖成精的故事也很多；至於手下功夫奪天造化，讓物件有了生命，此類奇譚也是有的……這世上，從來就不缺故事。」

「所以不怕？你覺得我不是人？」

林若山又定定的盯著葉洛好一會兒，終究還是笑著搖搖頭，然後從桌前起身。

「請稍待片刻。」

青年笑著推開門，走進樹影搖曳的月光下，房門就那樣自然而然的關上了。

葉洛找張椅子隨意坐下、靠著牆邊，勾起嘴角閉上了眼睛。

也不知道過了多久，青年端著吃食和熱茶回到房裡，望見葉洛愜意的姿態，一愣之後莞爾地發出笑聲。

葉洛聞聲張開眼睛，亦跟著笑了。

然後坐近桌邊，青年推開所有的窗戶，夜風和月光，水一般的淌進室內。

布筷、置碟、替彼此的杯中斟上熱茶，葉洛泰然自若地試吃幾樣菜色的味道，好似跑到老友家來打秋風、頑皮地來蹭頓宵夜。

「不怕我逃跑？」

「你都不怕，我怕什麼呢？」葉洛啜著茶，柔柔地笑彎一雙眼。「小山，這都你做的？」

「嗯。」

「為什麼覺得我不是人呢？」

「嗯……」林若山想了想。「你真的不是人嗎？」

「我說是，你信？」

「我信。」

葉洛挑挑眉毛，眼前清亮堅定的雙眸又勾起了回憶，當年……從來沒有的對話、從來沒有詢問，那個叫著自己大哥哥的孩子，也是這樣的。

相信自己是異類，相信自己的無害。

「葉洛？」

「為什麼呢？就這麼容易？」

「不知道……」邊倒茶邊沈思。「就這麼覺得。」

覺得你不是人類，覺得可以相信你。

「真是個怪人，」有趣的人類，都很奇怪哪……「這種時候，該拿酒出來，怎麼拿茶？太沒意思了。」

「我不會喝酒，」林若山飽含歉意的笑笑，把菜往葉洛面前推得更近些。「所以家裡也沒酒。」

話音方落，葉洛反手便提出一甕酒，在青年驚訝的目光下，俐落熟練地拍開泥封。

「好香。」青年讚嘆乘風逸散的香氣：「所以你果然不是人，我還是第一次見到人以外的存在…你是鬼、是妖、還是精怪…、等等、我真的不會喝！哎、葉洛！我說真的！別倒！哎！」

「我呀，我是快要成仙的龍腦樹精…欸、真是，小山，別把酒倒回來，陪我喝一杯，一杯就好。」

林若山望著葉洛的表情，沒說出自己光聞酒香就開始醉了，而是輕輕的應了聲：

「好。」

在月夜的風裡，油燈的光即使加了罩子，還是被掀得一明一滅，青年眼裡，葉洛綻開了映著柔光的笑容。

溫和，而且漂亮，連心，也在莫名的酸澀裡柔柔地暖了。

「…你呀，一點都沒變呢……」什麼都沒問的就答應，明明，光聞酒香就醺紅了一張臉。

「說什麼呢？」

青年碰碰葉洛手裡的杯子、舉杯相敬，穩穩、緩緩地飲盡杯中美酒。

——以為忘記了，原來，到底是捨不得的。

在青年因酒醉暈眩之間，葉洛淡淡釋出被壓抑的香氣，然後，把迷濛倒下的青年接個滿懷。

淡雅的、醒腦的香氣。

李翔叡睜開眼。

左右張望。

對他笑著的是葉洛，睡在他床上的是慕容禮。

「醒了？餓嗎？」

醒腦的香味變得柔和，清爽地、很容易接近的味道。

冰片並不是稀有昂貴的藥材，那龍腦樹呢？

李翔叡眨眨眼，花了點時間才從夢境裡脫離，弄清楚醒的究竟是誰。

「……葉洛？」

葉洛愣愣，笑著點點頭，拉過李翔叡的手往身上貼，要他自己摸摸看這是不是真的。

「……你從哪變出這身衣服的？為什麼你會穿啊？」你不是……古人嗎？

為什麼我一覺醒來，你穿著好像很貴的襯衫跟萊卡褲，配上原來那頭長髮一點也不奇怪啊？

「呵呵呵……」葉洛笑得瞇起眼。「我看過很多很多的歲月，只要我願意，在盒子裡也能看得很遠。而且，」

「而且？」

「盒子只是一個擺飾，人類不會對一個擺飾遮遮掩掩。」葉洛笑得頑皮。

這真是…「卑鄙啊……」

「為什麼？」

「沒什麼，請當作我沒說。」李翔叡又把葉洛從頭到腳看一遍，真的不奇怪。「很好看。」

「多謝誇獎。」葉洛見李翔叡始終沒有回答最初的問題，於是自顧自的在桌上擺放起食物，一如所料地看見對方露出飢餓的眼神。「餓了就吃吧。」

——看起來很好吃。李翔叡盯著菜，發現做得還挺漂亮，繼而驚覺——房間似乎也不太一樣？

「你做的？」李翔叡指指桌面佳餚，葉洛微笑點頭；然後又指指房間，「你整裡的？」

「嗯，醒來無聊，都整了。」

都……『都』啊？

「連外面客廳都整理啦？」

「嗯，屋子又不大。」葉洛面戴微笑，回答得很有耐心。

對不起現在的公寓就是這麼小。

「東西你都認識？」

葉洛發現了癥結所在，笑著嘆息。

「也許有的精怪只過自己的生活、不問世事，亦無興趣，但我不是；即使學習得怠惰，我也有很多很多的時間，我並不無知。」

唔、

「對不起，抱歉……因為這樣，所以你不怕火？」

「當年還小時候，自然會怕啊，」葉洛把食物推向李翔叡，說起小時候，那個笑容與人類無分軒輊。「年齡漸長、功力增加，凡間火焰對我已無任何威脅，於是也就不怕了。」

「小是多小？」

「唔……能初成人形的兩百年間吧。但，完全不怕應該是……化出人形的一千年後。」

妖怪的小時候跟人類的算法果然完全不一樣——

「嗯……這是……人形不怕火燒跟原身燒了也沒關係的差別？」

「猜對了。」

「嗯嗯。」好，暫時沒有問題了，專心吃飯。

「我聽見他叫你李翔叡，但你希望我怎麼稱呼呢？」

李翔叡端著飯碗、望向葉洛的笑容，一瞬間好像回到夢裡、晝夜顛倒、相近的場景——

人事已非。

如果葉洛對人世有情、有執著，當萬事萬物瓦解如沙、在沙漏裡墜落，日居月諸，他要如何度過漫長的歲月？

這個笑容沒有瘋嗎？如果沒有瘋，他是怎麼清醒的？

葉洛望著他，等待答案。

「葉洛，」

「嗯？」

「當人……真好啊。」

「是啊。」龍腦樹精表情微微一怔，笑容莞爾。「但我覺得當龍腦樹精也不錯。」

「嗯，很好很好。那……叫我阿翔，不然小叡也行，我家都這樣叫，朋友都亂喊，你也隨意，沒關係。」

「翔？」

眨眨眼，李翔叡指著自己確認，葉洛又瞇彎一雙美眸。

「就決定這麼稱呼了。翔，請多指教」

「請多指教。」扒著飯，暱稱的音色又暖又癢地爬過心頭，真是微妙啊。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

日夜交替，慕容禮和葉洛也輪流出現，李翔叡在公寓裡挪動片片華美的雕刻，逐漸失去時間感。

總是雜亂的公寓變得乾淨，白天的時候，葉洛總是笑笑地望著他醒來，在他覓食之前準備好食物，若有似無的香氣和整潔的空間令人感覺不真實。

葉洛醒著的時候不見得會說話，靜靜微笑、看他絞盡腦汁的開盒子，只有在迷路進死胡同的時候才會給予提示——講解圖紋的典故、告訴他推錯了哪一塊，但不告訴他那片片雕刻排起來是什麼故事。

有一搭沒一搭的聊天，或者根本不交談；夕陽餘暉之前葉洛就會消失，而在完全天黑、慕容禮醒來之前，李翔叡總會覺得恐懼。

彷彿所有的人類都死光了，而他身邊就躺著一具屍體，什麼聲音都沒有。

然後慕容禮會醒來，跟他在乾淨的廚房裡隨便弄點吃的，研究他一天的進度是怎麼回事……就跟葉洛一樣，慕容禮也安靜地看他擺弄盒子，兀自沈思，在某些時候啟口說出建議。

李翔叡慶幸室友始終沒有回來，也很擔心食慾下降而明顯變得虛弱的慕容禮，但他只能努力編織圖紋造就的故事。

夢中場景不斷推移。

一見如故。

對林若山來說，葉洛是這樣的存在。


	4. 第一話  連環鎖（完）

一見如故。

對林若山來說，葉洛是這樣的存在。

來無影，去無蹤，把他的院子當成自家院子，沏茶喝茶，悠哉的要他休息一下；有時候來拜訪會帶上些難得的上好材料。

不管我多興奮，在快成仙的葉洛眼裡，那些都不算什麼吧？

林若山捧著前幾天葉洛送來的原石，用手細細撫摸。原是想仔細感受石料的重量、溫度、紋理，把這一切從身體記到腦子，如此才能在下刀前做足準備，下刀時水到渠成、毫不猶豫，不會多傷了這難得的一份。

只是，最近實在有些奢侈啊……那麼多的好東西數量一多，還真會想幹點奢侈浪費的新嘗試；更別提葉洛顯然把我的工坊當家住了……看圖紙也總是看得很開心，每次，也總會討論出新點子，得出好建議。

無出其右的工匠之首……林若山笑了笑，沒有葉洛，連個能放心討論、聊天切磋的人都沒有。

當年的師兄弟，面對他幾乎都變了樣子；師傅嘴上不說，到底還是介意輸給徒弟，卻也仍是希望大家和睦。

怎麼可能呢？

即使我們這行在有錢人眼裡不過是爭奇鬥豔的工具，人微言輕，但京城裡的關係如此千絲萬縷，排得上名的工匠無一倖免……身為工匠之首，就算不願意也已然知道的太多了。

還沒來得及走遍天下，還有好多材料的產地沒能親眼見識；葉洛說的許多地方，約莫得等老得不能再老了才有機會去看一看。

「小山，」

「！娘，您怎麼來了？」怎麼手上又提著食盒？！「娘，我說過，不用那麼麻煩，我身體好得很，用不著替我燉雞湯，您自個兒多補補才是要緊。」

「你也不想想你幾天沒回家了，啊？娘不來看你，真不曉得你又過成怎樣了。」

「娘……」被這麼說只能陪笑，這幾天葉洛出現得勤快，還真是……什麼都忘記了。「您看，我不是一直都把自己打裡的不錯嗎？我一個男人，也沒那麼多講究：食有溫飽、衣可禦寒，有工坊、有小屋田產，做的東西大家都喜歡，娘，我過得好啊。」

「不一樣，你這德行我還得擔心一輩子。」被娘拍了兩下，橫豎之前已然無心工作，哄娘親多喝兩口湯也是好。

一時安靜，又間雜些鄰里的趣事，娘總愛這樣，爹走了這麼多年，還是沒能從我身上寬幾分心。

「小山，最近工作忙嗎？」

「還可以。娘，什麼事兒呢？」幫娘把雞肉挑出來，娘牙不好，多留些嫩的軟的……

「我看你前院的學徒挺能幹懂事，這些日子你大師兄過來你這，也幫了你不少的樣子，」

「嗯，」大師兄……真是辛苦他了，這般幫忙，還是希望我跟師傅的心結能徹底解開吧？我又何嘗不想呢。

「我想……」娘欲言又止、不確定的聲音頓了頓，我抬頭，疑惑娘是怎麼了。「你也該成親了，有個媳婦照顧你，就算幾天沒回家，我也不用那麼擔心。」

「說哪去了呢，娘，」我陪笑著、覺得臉上發熱，成親娶媳婦這件事不能說沒想過，但現在是真的沒想到。「總不能讓我的妻子成天跑工坊、睡工坊，這裡都是男人，不合適；更何況，我現在也還不適合，還是再晚點吧？娘，好不好？」

「先看看，訂個親，也不用現在就娶進門是不？」

「是，可是…」總得找個更適當的理由先打消娘的念頭。「您該知道，最近的確是沒那麼忙，但接下來，先是七夕、兩個月後又是中秋，中秋一過，議和的使臣接著就到、那是皇上的壽宴……至少今年，其實是閒不下來的……我還得挑料子排工作，早早準備呢。」

娘顯得有些失望，但我說的也是實話……讓一個女子的青春為了我而消磨在孤單的房裡，太可憐了。

「那……明年再看看？過完年，我就去請媒婆。」

娘如此的不安又不死心，到讓我有些奇怪了。

「娘，您今天是怎麼呢？」

「前幾天我去觀音廟上香，就替你求了籤……沒想到，得的卻是支大凶的籤……廟裡有人說，要不要沖沖喜……」

「娘，沒事的，別哭，我很好啊！您也知道，求籤不可盡信，事在人為麼！沒事的，不好意思、娘，這幾天沒回家，害您擔心了。」

又哄了半天，娘才回去。沒了工作的興致，於是留在外間，望著鳥在枝頭跳躍。

「小山，又心煩了？」

「沒的事，大師兄，什麼事嗎？」

「你每次心煩，就是這樣呆望樹上的鳥，」師兄取笑點破我的習慣，我也只好苦笑了。「你總是忙起來就沒節制，這幾天又都睡在工坊裡，你娘也是為你好。」

欸？

「師兄知道？」

「她老人家總得打聽打聽兒子有沒有心上人，」師兄挖苦的笑容還真有點猥褻。「她也只好來問我……小山，有還是沒有呢？」

「怎麼可能有呢？」心頭浮現一個人影，連忙在成形前揮散。「宮裡、官家，哪個我們都碰不起，就是丫環也不好惹，再來就是在工坊裡忙，哪有時間。再說，做這些事還比較有趣。」

師兄搖搖頭，笑著說我長不大，在我反駁前帶開話題，討論幾樣成品的計畫、學徒們的安排，以及工期的日程，又聊了幾句，也離開了。

天漸漸黑得晚，用過了晚膳，等待著月亮升起。不知不覺，也開始等待那個比較常出現在夜晚的訪客。

認識了幾年？有沒有心上人？

「小山，這麼待著，會著涼的哪！」不知何時，葉洛的笑容已經靠得很近，拉起我的手皺眉頭。「想賞月嗎？」

我笑著搖頭，果不其然，他問也不問就相當霸道地直把我拉回房裡，點亮我尚未點起的燈，把外衣塞進我手中。

「披上，手都冰了。」

看他這模樣，也只能笑著聽命了。

等披好坐下，在龍腦香裡已然多了茶香，他從我桌上拿過幾顆剛打磨好的毛胚—有石料也有木料—煨在掌心似地撫蹭著，動作輕柔。

身子熱了起來，不是因為茶。

人哪……

「小山，有心事？」

「怎麼說？」我笑，心事可多了——就像我明瞭大師兄的心思卻讓一切如常，對待我自己，也只能這樣吧？

「毛胚的手感，和往常不一樣。」

「你真仔細。」我笑了，笑得發出聲音；葉洛也笑著，一如既往地溫和。「葉洛……」

「嗯？」

「成名之後，我最常做的休閒，其實就是從這窗子，望向天空。然後覺得，這天空、真是小呀……本來…應該很大的。」

成名是有代價的，成名又要能安穩落腳、平淡的做生意，全心全意的做喜歡的事，到了盡頭，才知道不容易。

娘的身體，又豈是那麼容易陪我熬到苦盡甘來。

「天，一直是很大的，小山。」

「葉洛，這京城，我待太久了，久到走不了，久到連這天也變得小了，」以前，對人低頭的是師傅和管事，如今是自己低頭找人靠；表面誰也不得罪，卻也是分的清清楚楚。「真想看看京城以外的藍天啊……」

原以為誰會把我們這種人放在眼裡，事到臨頭才知道什麼叫身不由己。

真想不問世事，全心全意做自己想做的事。

「可以啊，怎麼不能？」

「葉洛，你知道的，最遠我也只能到城郊，我娘還在；而我雖然不是御用師傅，想關門也不容易。」

「那，就去城郊，明天一早就去吧。」

「葉洛，你在想什麼？」他清淡卻開心的模樣，蹊蹺中令人期待起明天。

次日，天公作美，大好的晴天，稍稍交代完事情便趕去城門，葉洛已經在那裡。閒散步至城郊，葉洛便領我走向較為偏僻無人煙的地方。

「葉洛？」

「眼睛閉上。」

說著，伸手要蒙我眼睛，被我推擋。

「為何？」

「不閉眼睛，你會嚇壞著。」

說著手又伸過來，猶豫一下，終是沒再拒絕。

人形的他，體溫總是偏低呢……

「小山，到了。」

很快、也沒什麼感覺，但我知道在這彈指間到了陌生的地方。從鼻間的氣息和聽到的聲音不難瞭解，我到了森林裡。

令人眷戀的溫度離開，我張開雙眼。

一…一片蒼鬱，綿延至天邊的無盡深綠，遠勝石綠揮灑而開的樣貌，在這之上是萬里無雲。

有風吹來……所以我現在是在哪兒？

低低頭。

連忙抓緊旁邊的樹幹，剛才一直都很安靜的葉洛哈哈大笑。

「葉洛……」真是，難怪說我會嚇著。「早點跟我說得上樹，我就不會嚇到了。」

「跟你說過，再看就沒意思了，」葉洛還是笑，看起來很快樂。「這天，夠大了吧？」

「嗯。」這樣的顏色，是在城樓眺望不到的。

「要不要看看，你抓的是什麼樹？」

樹幹的表面、枝上的葉子，我一直以為那味道是因為葉洛，但原來——

「——這是你嗎？」摸著樹，覺得興奮……我沒見過這麼古老巨大的樹，也沒想過葉洛會帶我來。

「曾經，我都快成仙了，這原身於我已無關緊要。」

「長得真好啊……」好大的一棵龍腦樹，這種樹也能長這麼高。

葉洛又發出輕輕的笑聲。

「比軒轅氏還古老呢，我都不知道我幾歲了。」

「哈哈哈……讓我到樹下看看吧，沒你幫忙我下不去。」

站在樹下，無比陰涼，從巨大的樹幹往上看，完全看不到盡頭。

這就是能成仙，如此令人肅然仰望的存在。

「想要嗎？」

葉洛笑吟吟的輕問，一時想岔的我瞬間臉紅。但指著樹的葉洛誤會到別的地方，取笑的嘴角依舊坦然。

「你不就是這個性子，害羞什麼呢？這麼多年以來，他沒再生出靈識，我也不需要，既然如此，送你一截也無妨。」

「……砍一截送我？」

我怔愣的表情似乎逗樂了葉洛，他摸著樹根，敲敲巨大的基部。

「如果想要這邊比較大塊的心材，用法術取給你也是可以，用砍的太費事兒了。」

真的要送我？拿來做什麼呢？

「想要哪邊？」

我想要你。

「龍腦樹的心材……」

我不能說出口。

能當朋友已經是緣分，葉洛飛升有望，這等事……

「就那邊吧，」我指著舉目所及的一個地方，比了比心材的大小。「我只要這些就夠了。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

葉洛接到帖子要出門，約莫半年內是不會回來了。

他送我的那塊木料擱在房裡，悠悠香氣盈滿室內，就跟他在的時候一樣。

林若山面前擺正著一小塊老酸枝，表面已經刻了一些、什麼線都沒打，垂眼推刀的神情就好像一切本該如此。

他本該在此聚精會神地執刀雕琢，而他手中的東西便應運化為萬物。

推，提，削，切，屏氣凝神，物件工具都放在順手的位置，看也不看就拿到慣用的斜口刀，慢慢琢磨細微的部分，喚醒它該有的神采。

摸了好久，紋路早已嫻熟於心，該是什麼樣子也在心中練習好幾遍；等真的動手，全神貫注毫無窒礙。

除了眼前的木頭林若山什麼也不曉得，聽不到學徒逐漸接近的慌亂聲，也聽不見粗暴的開門聲和重重踩進房裡的腳步聲。

一切聲音很快恢復平靜，對雕刻者來說，他的世界從來都是這麼安靜。

「！！」什、不好、會傷到刻好的——

突然有股力量蠻橫的把他拉起，手中刀意未止，林若山嚇了一跳。本能的只想保護雕刻，來不及喊痛便傷了手、來不及看左手，拿刀的右手就被握得生疼，刻刀『喀、』的一聲落地；才想抬頭，人已經被壓在牆上，陰影和充滿野獸氣息與慾望的吻便不容拒絕的壓上。

「唔嗯……」林若山用最快的時間從驚訝中恢復、放棄掙扎，然後無奈的被對方老練的舌和愛撫挑起了火，身體顫抖發軟。

肆意變換角度，在口中攪弄愛撫的舌強迫對方的配合，又深又重的吮吻讓林若山在暈眩中感到窒息，在幾乎暈倒前對方放過他，隔衣咬上他劇烈喘息起伏的胸前。

「嗚……」夏衣單薄的料子，擋不住齒舌的肆虐。「爺……唔、」好疼。

重重咬了一口，來人放開了林若山。

「聽說你近日很是逍遙，」男人重重哼了聲。「怎麼生疏了？」

微紅的眼角挑起笑，在葉洛眼裡從來只像月光的人，瞬間多了分紅月的妖華，旋又在垂眸間斂盡。

「不吭聲？」掐著林若山的臉強迫他抬頭看著自己，每每總希望加諸痛苦能帶來些什麼，那眼底卻總是清澈空無。

「四爺有什麼吩咐？在下定戮力為之。」男人的味道很近，可鼻間總無法忽略淡弱遊絲的龍腦香。

男人重重地再哼一聲，隨手揮開推得林若山腳步踉蹌，旋身便在他工作的椅子上坐下，用眼神要林若山自己走過來，而工匠的順從讓他不知是得意或是憤怒。

「你還真聽話。」

「……王爺…近日繁忙……」拘禁在對方懷裡、下體被狠狠揉搓，不知不覺慣於接受蹂躪的身體，學會了如何從中獲得快樂。「…若能…分憂解勞……」

「呵…即便倔強，倒也變得會說話。」

四王爺乾脆的罷手，好整以暇地欣賞林若山在懷裡努力喘息、平復情慾的模樣，指尖又悠悠地來回從臉頰到頸側摩挲著。

「許久之前告訴過你，今次的議和是我負責，那時候要你琢磨個東西，可有底了？」

果然還是這件事……

「爺要看圖嗎？有試做個小的……大致上相同。」

「也好。」

想離開，男人的手卻沒放開的意願，貼在衣裡細細摩挲，似乎在嘲笑他連這樣的溫柔都貪婪得不願放過。

「……端王爺……」語帶懇求。

「嗯。」

連離開也不敢顯得急迫，林若山在櫃子的深處拿出約掌心大小的盒子、以及圖紙，再恭恭敬敬地奉上，男人卻只是再次把他拉進懷裡，欣賞他許久不曾出現的窘迫模樣。

「……還真的羞澀不少。」

不高興的情緒似乎徹底消失。林若山從未摸清楚男人的脾氣，對如今莫名的情緒轉變，也只是大大鬆口氣。

「這個……」林若山手上樸素的盒子並無雕刻，倒是充滿記號，男人挑挑眉，要他自己解說。「這跟七巧鎖的原理很像。」

林若山拿起了幾塊，開始將相同的記號對上，弄了許久，才發出一聲不同的音聲；林若山打開盒蓋，男人才知道看似盒子的東西，其實打開後並不是盒子。

「關上是個盒子，打開是桌屏那樣的小多寶格？」四王爺點點頭，笑得滿意又開心，接過蓋上之後打亂順序，果然便打不開了。「極好的巧思……要送當然不能只送空盒子，那放點什麼也都不奇怪。」

「…這只是個樣兒，不敢讓爺誇獎……草民會設計成如用蠻力破壞，內裡物件便隨之具損。」

「很好。」

四王爺滿意的表情才讓林若山放鬆心神，下一瞬間天旋地轉，他人已被壓在桌子上，原本在桌上的一應物事散了一地，沒多久便是熟悉又毫不溫柔的劇烈疼痛貫穿身體。

咬著袖子、死死忍住聲音、不論是慘叫還是呻吟，但那有力的指掌再次掐住臉、探入口舌，身後的撞擊一下重過一下。

「忍什麼？叫啊，都能淫蕩的扭著腰，聲音還有在可惜的嗎？」

「嗚……」皺著眉，體液和鮮血的味道終於蓋過龍腦香，眼眶蓄著淚，疼痛卻無法阻止身體瘋狂的熱度。

低低啞啞地叫著，身後是越漸興奮凶猛的侵犯，很久以前就決定不問…不再問、不再想……

「啊、啊啊……嗯……」

曾有個意氣風發的王爺連點了他幾年天下第一、有個樹精跟他說我們是朋友、大師兄在他十歲做錯事的時候攤了一半的板子、師傅扳著張臉狠打夜裡卻替他上藥……

為什麼……為什麼不能只如初見？人生若只如初見……為什麼…連我自己也變了呢？

痛、火辣的痛、潑油燒起來的痛快，想要的從來是得不到的——強迫自己的人、被強迫的自己、為虎作倀的師兄、悻悻不樂的師傅……

……回頭是岸……

被搖撼著、侵犯著、淚眼模糊，讓身體顫抖的是疼痛也是愛恨。

有個聲音滄桑遙遠地說著，飄盪在模糊的視線裡。

葉洛……

總是只有你……一直在外面、乾乾淨淨、輕輕微笑、滿身香氣，真好……

好羨慕、好嫉妒、好想要，讓我瘋狂到只要想像就能忍受許多，可是你、一直在外頭。

我會回頭，葉洛，因為我受不了……

那日之後，林若山跟母親說了一聲便再也沒有回家，成天都留在工坊。又改了幾次圖紙之後，就沒日沒夜的開始趕工，誰也不讓靠近，一日三餐都是放到外間門口不許拿進去。

上好的龍腦木心材在林若山手下小心的被分割，機關用的各色零件一樣樣地細細打磨鍛接，照著編號分在白瓷碟裡擺滿架子；讓四王爺找來的軟金、紫金、貝母，也準時送來極好的料。

花了近一個月準備，林若山著學徒送了口信給王爺、好讓他別在雕刻期間過來，便如往日的坐在桌前，一點點的聚精會神，從頭、從心、直到指尖，先是輕穩的木槌聲，接下來的日子遠遠聽來什麼動靜都沒有了。

葉洛回來時便是這般滿園死寂，盡是荒廢的模樣；尋著熟悉的聲息令葉洛萬分驚訝，因為他從未看過對方這個樣子。

抖著手撫上對方臉頰，指掌之下瘦骨嶙峋、生氣薄弱，林若山只專心雕刻、全然未覺，等他到一段落，葉洛才抬起他的頭，在他驚嚇、虛弱、眼神暈眩的表情裡感到心疼。

「…你回來啦，葉洛。」林若山輕輕微笑。

他身體很虛弱，葉洛的溫柔喚醒全身上下的疲勞，但他不能倒下也不想表現出來。

「…怎麼變成這樣……？」心裡絲絲縷縷的痛像餵了毒、侵蝕著，覺得自己無比珍惜的人就這樣被糟蹋了。「跟誰過不去呢？他對你不好嗎？」

「……他？」

從來清澈的眼裡出現驚惶無措，葉洛笑著以為對方是害羞。

「殘留的氣雖然霸道、但很尊貴，你不說我便不問，」葉洛輕輕注入自己的氣，安撫對方疲勞的筋骨，林若山怔然地靠在自己懷裡，讓他覺得很放心。「我從不替朋友掐算，但神識中感覺得出，你跟他的緣分不是很好。」

林若山的苦笑幾乎是瘋狂的——何止是不好……通通…都是孽緣啊……

「便當作緣盡情絕……好不好？別難過了。」空洞的笑容，看起來比哭更難過。

「你也是嗎？」緣盡情絕……你對我、我對你都只能是這樣？

「說什麼呢，」葉洛笑得莞爾，「你子孫滿堂我也能陪你，打上輩子我就認識你，咱倆的緣分可長的了。下輩子，也能繼續作朋友吶，我能找到你的。」

「——上輩子我們就認識？」

「嗯。過了橋，自然是任何人都得忘，所以你不會記得。」

「那下輩子呢？」

「上輩子你是個水晶玲瓏般的少年、很黏我，死的時候只希望我記住你，說我不懂得寂寞，我都記住了；這輩子，你想讓我記住什麼呢？」

林若山笑、低著頭笑，沒讓葉洛看見他滿面淒然，咬著牙笑而不是哭。

下輩子，我還是得不認得你，看你笑著對我說你叫葉洛、快要成仙的龍腦樹精，然後再這樣地愛上你一次嗎？

聽著你說前世，繼而覺得今生不過空夢一場。

「讓我想想，葉洛，我還真沒想過這問題。」

閉上眼陷入昏沈、葉洛的懷抱……不想要來生、魂飛魄散也好，緣盡情絕就該是曲終人散，誰也……誰也不用再記得。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

在葉洛眼裡，友人執刀雕刻的模樣是瘋狂的。

捨生忘己地工作，日夜不分、餐宿不定，臉上的死相明顯到無法視而不見。

看著林若山，葉洛覺得自己已很久不曾感受到如此複雜的情緒——就像很久以前他一眼便看出那孩子活不過十五歲，他也一直都知道，不管是否能度過死劫，友人命中注定無法壽終正寢，將死於英年。

他不願去想、一直不想，似乎，從那孩子之後他便再也不去推演未來。一直以為，只要他們還是朋友，即使無法壽終正寢，也總能多度過幾次死劫、活得長久些…總能……活得再久一點。

身為精怪最忌諱的便是干擾命數，比起人類，像他們這樣的存在一旦出手，失去的便不只是道行而已，天雷與天劫更令群妖畏懼，即便是仙人也不敢隨意挑戰天定命數，失敗便是雙雙魂飛魄散。

死亡是自然的…萬物皆有生有死、有始有終，從無到有，自有而無，這是再自然不過的道理，今生已盡，還有來生……總是還有來生的吧？

可為什麼捨不得呢？為什麼他怎麼算都看不見來生的著落？為什麼友人放棄來生？

人因罪衍與執念而陷入輪迴，因頓悟而超脫輪迴，很多宗教典籍說了許多，卻從未提及第三條路。

自願魂飛魄散、放棄存在，當然便能遠離此道，了悟天地道理的存在都知道此事，知道魂飛魄散後還原於天地，直到再成靈識、重入輪迴、化為新的存在。

友人的來生一片空茫、但不是模糊，並非天機難測或者干擾，那應該是因為放棄了吧？

為什麼放棄了？人類總是想活著、想來生，想來生的來生，總是想著來生可以更好更幸福，想著總有一個來生可以功德圓滿，不朽不死。

葉洛怎麼看都不懂為什麼，只能看著他送給林若山的龍腦木在日復一日的雕琢下，變得繁複華麗；他也看了其他的一些事，像是那位能左右國運的王爺似乎想通敵叛變……但國運這件事就更不是他能干涉，他也無意干涉。

而那位王爺和小山，似乎也不全是他以為的那樣。

「葉洛？」

接住搖搖欲墜的身子，不知何時卻抱在懷裡緊擁著；吃痛的表情能這樣微笑，為何卻想捨棄存在呢？

「我在想，」手緊了緊，終究還是放開了。「你什麼時候才告訴我，這輩子你想讓我記住什麼？」

「還在想……是要能讓你記在心裡的東西，我不想隨便給個答案。」

「是嗎……」看對方靜靜地嚥下粥，蒼白泛青的膚色下血管清晰可見，沈穩的手勢彷彿耗盡靈魂地在支撐著。「也是呢……」

「葉洛？」

「沒事，」光陰短暫，就是這樣的感覺嗎？焦躁……就是這樣的情緒嗎？如此的一團混亂、難以琢磨？「休息吧，再睡一下。」

「嗯。」

睡吧，再睡一下、多睡一點，現下的你無病無痛，多睡一點……總比出去送死的好。

雕刻一片片完成，季夏換成了孟秋，絲絲縷縷的寒意將朝露結成霜。林若山的母親曾來過、盼望過個月圓人團員的中秋，但終究被請回去，沒見上一面。

「怎麼不回去過個節呢？都快完成不是？」死期…已經過不了今年了……何必不回去？說不定那是最後一面。

「見了面鐵挨罵，那就來不及了。」何必回去呢？我走了你會離開，擔心我你便會留下來……

何必回去呢？見了面徒增傷心……聽說過參與密謀的臣子事成而活，卻從未聽過參與密謀的工匠能有這樣的下場……見過的人越多便死得越多，不殺光真有能安心的逆臣賊子？

「小山，回去看看吧。」

葉洛還想再勸，專注於工作上的林若山卻再無反應。

中秋的五天後，北朝的使臣進了京；也就是那天，林若山完成了在葉洛眼裡一點一滴成形的盒子。

「你看，葉洛，」演示盒子的機關和變化，林若山笑的得意又滿足。「很有趣吧？」

的確是非常複雜而又新奇，若在以往葉洛必然玩得興起，但如今心思全然無法他顧。

「嗯，很有趣。」

「葉洛，你這可不是有趣的表情。」

「小山……」該說什麼呢？除了煩惱你即將消逝，我感覺不到那些是為何有趣了。「休息一下，你幾天沒闔眼。」

「好。」林若山粲然一笑，不堅持也不問原因，在葉洛懷裡迅速地進入夢鄉。

至於從何時開始得抱著對方才能讓他好睡，葉洛也想不起來了，畢竟並不覺得那很重要；葉洛只知道抱在懷裡是如何的安心又不安，而他理不清解決的方法。

又過了七天，王府來了侍從，林若山帶著工具與盒子出門，然後，就再也沒有回來了。

「……我打開了。」明月高掛，城市的天空只看得見孤單朦朧的滿月。李翔叡把盒子打開一點點、確定真的打開了，便蓋著不動。只鐵青著一張臉、表情複雜，看慕容禮好奇的移過來，又等一下子，直到葉洛出現才知道也許他真的找到答案了。

「你打開了。」葉洛摸著盒子，不用多做確認也能確定，因為他已經看著這盒子數百年，想一個答案很久很久。「為什麼呢？」

李翔叡看著葉洛，說實話感覺很糟……他自認是一個性向正常的男性，但卻被迫看了很多感同身受的鈣片；而就因為感同身受的情緒如此強烈，所以他無法噁心無法難過無法哀傷，而所有的一切也五味雜陳的脹滿情緒，體驗到故事裡的全部。

馬的……再也不要在夢裡看這種故事了……再怎麼覺得肥皂的故事只要感同身受，連想笑一下都覺得痛。

「翔？」

葉洛再次出聲，那困惑等待的聲音讓李翔叡很想直接在那張臉上卯一拳。

「你到底想知道什麼？我不懂你想知道什麼！」抓抓頭，人類果然是很容易焦躁的生物啊。「你明明什麼都知道，為什麼就是不懂呢？」

「我是……真的不懂。」

林若山進王爺府是為了完善那個盒子：浸毒、放進該放的東西，也教王爺與其幕僚如何打開那個盒子。

從來也沒想過能活下來的工匠在人生的最後做出了反抗——做了手腳的盒子，不但打不開還差點毒死開啟的副使節，雙方協議轉瞬成空；原本被謹慎拘禁的人讓王爺洩憤地吊起來打，形容蒼白狼狽的林若山卻只是哈哈大笑……即使沒力氣笑出聲音，嘴角依舊挑著沒落下。

……為什麼不笑呢？本來就是場鬧劇啊……

「誰要你這麼做？說！」四王爺原本俊逸陽剛的臉猙獰扭曲。「從不知道你有這種膽子、連你娘都藏不見人影！」

呵……

「爺……」

「想說了？誰？」

「您那些年……是為了今天……才點我天下…第一？」

「不錯。」

「為什麼……要抱我呢……」

林若山看不清端王的表情，也不知道自己笑得有多諷刺悲涼，只知道，一切都安靜了；他也曉得，端王知道自己對他無愛，只有一絲的欣賞和許多畏懼。

葉洛衝進端王府的時候，見到的便是氣若遊絲、渾身染血的林若山。

「那時候……」回想起最後，葉洛平穩千百年的聲音在顫動著。「我感覺到他快死了、想去救他，卻在王府門口碰到一個老和尚……他要我回頭是岸，早日成仙……不要陷入心劫，妄動天機。」

和尚高唱佛號、意外強悍，葉洛差點動了殺機；好不容易闖過去的瞬間，入眼的畫面讓葉洛幾乎殺盡所有人。

「我從未造殺業，那一刻卻想殺盡滿京城的人……只是……我想救的人卻不想活…我救不了不想活的人。」

「所以呢？葉洛，你做了什麼？他很確實的死了、魂飛魄散，你窮盡心力讓他再入輪迴，所以才會被封在盒子裡，還有什麼為什麼！」

「為什麼他要放棄來生？為什麼直到最後他跟那男人都在笑，我卻哭不出來？為什麼盒子裡會是這個？」

李翔叡愣愣地看葉洛打開盒子，其實他也知道裡面放的是什麼。

小小一截、帶葉的龍腦樹枝，依然如此的翠綠鮮嫩，李翔叡想伸手摸摸看，卻在碰觸以前便迅速凋萎，轉瞬成灰。

「李翔叡，」在一旁安靜許久的慕容禮，乾啞著聲音說道：「就說出你的感想，想什麼就說什麼。」

被突然出現的聲音嚇了一跳，李翔叡看看慕容禮、又看看葉洛，終於確定兩個人都沒意見。

「呃……如果我是我…為什麼要變成別人？對你來說也許一樣，對他來說不是，那個林若山愛你愛到發瘋，他覺得總是在來生愛上你太絕望，更不願意你愛的不是今生而是過去或未來。他覺得……」李翔叡摀著臉，一方面覺得說這種話很丟臉，另一方面實在不想去重溫如此痛苦的情緒。「得道成仙遠離痛苦對你而言才是最好，赴死的時候以為不會再見到你，所以才會放進樹枝。」

「他覺得如果不曾認識你或是不曾愛上你，那麼人生也許就不會這樣。」

「所以那是恨嗎？他後悔嗎？」

「……不，葉洛，」李翔叡從未想過非人者的情緒表現會如此強烈，那不只是表情的哀慟有如刺骨寒風，無盡蕭索。「悔恨的是你才對。」

龍腦的香氣出現強烈波動。

「他希望你忘記他，可是你忘不了；你到忘不了的時候才來悔恨當初逃避他的心意，你並不是真的不知道，你只是後悔……後悔不該相識、不該猶豫、變得進退兩難——幹！你哭什麼！！操！你給我笑！死樹精！！」

看到葉洛掩面流淚，李翔叡除了傷心還有一肚子窩火，揪起領子開始猛搖。

「那個白癡不後悔不是為了讓你哭！！你他媽的給我笑！！如果我是那個來生那我謝謝你！！聽到沒有！？」

「是嗎？」葉洛邊哭邊笑，望望冷臉坐在旁邊的慕容禮，又看看氣憤到想殺人的李翔叡，還是想哭又想笑。「這樣啊……」

情劫……真是難過啊……

不管李翔叡如何咒罵葉洛不准自殺，那自始自終都笑得輕柔的龍腦樹精，終究還是在手裡、煙消雲散。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「唉……」李翔叡坐在古董店的小客廳裡，慕容禮的爺爺一雙眼瞠大瞇小的死盯著他，唧唧哼哼抽出的煙噴了一把又一把，情緒低落的李翔叡還是沒感覺的狂嘆氣。

「娘的勒死小子！」兩個月不見人影，造反成這樣他說多嘔有多嘔啊！！「我錢都不甘不願的發給你啦！我不嘆氣你嘆什麼啊、啊？！你好死不死給我個馬屁爽一爽吶！現在的年輕人真是個個畜生！說個謝啊！說啊！」

「謝你個死老頭啦……」啊啊，好鳥的工作好鳥的過程好鳥的結果……最鳥的是就這樣開學了而我有一個多月的暑假都在看同志古代文藝愛情動作片……啊啊啊……拿了錢也好不爽啊啊啊……

我的陽光沙灘大海浪……我鬱卒的人生——

死老頭氣哼哼地要把咒他死的非賣垃圾拖出去，渾身沒勁軟趴趴的李翔叡又豈是一個老頭子拖得動的？完全不掙扎的李翔叡幾乎掉到地上，而慕容禮走進小客廳時就是如此不上不下的場景。

「爺爺，別鬧了，」盒子雖依約出售，過多的意外卻讓慕容禮頭痛至今。「這本來就不容易恢復，要怪就怪我。」

「當然怪你——」老頭子眨眨眼。「——哼，小子，你朋友，欸！我說你朋友你聽見沒有！」

「聽到了——不就是慕容禮嗎～～誰跟他是朋友？我跟他不熟。」

慕容禮噗嗤一笑，李翔叡正想喊個『笑屁啊！』，一轉頭就看見一張讓下巴脫臼的笑臉，下一瞬間直覺反應就是揮拳——不過被對方一臉無辜的擋下了。

「抱歉……讓你傷心了。」葉洛笑著，多少還是想得到李翔叡會什麼想揍他——人類的暴力行為不全是殘忍和憤怒，有時只是想發洩情緒。

「誰！？你說誰啊！！」

「兔崽子你啊！」

「死老頭閉嘴啦！」

李翔叡正想爬起來跟老頭子大吵一架，被他刻意忽略的葉洛卻像哄小孩一樣地摸摸他的頭，讓他錯愕的把老頭子的叫囂放一邊。

「我還是想跟你作朋友，這麼說你會生氣嗎？」

「……先說好，我對男人沒興趣。」與其說生氣，你這個樹精真奇怪啊！

葉洛聞之失笑。

「不，就只是朋友。」

「那……」嗯……「你平常怎麼辦？」總不會跟前跟後跟進跟出吧？

「在這裡打零工，消磨時間吧。」

……好吧，總比說在PUB打工好。

「我找到房子的話，要跟我一起住嗎？免房租水電，附三餐家具。」

李翔叡再次錯愕，直覺轉頭瞪向慕容禮。

「慕容禮！你教他什麼怪東西！！」

唉，我造什麼孽啊……

於是，頭痛的慕容禮決定無視這些問題。


	5. 間章之一  子夜幽光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為誰點燈，因何燃燒？

哭聲。

初時以為是風走過的鳴響，斷斷續續，遠遠近近。

摻雜在樹葉搖晃裡，彷彿隨著月下流雲沈默飛馳。

月光帶點柔黃，看起來很安靜，然後，風聲也讓人覺得安靜了。

於是，明白了那不只是風聲。雖然，那聲音也是安靜的，細如蛛絲的在夜晚飄蕩，咬牙忍耐著，很悲涼很滄桑的哭聲融化在風裡，彷彿……能看見淚水滴落消失的瞬間。

哀傷至極。

那聲音已分不清是恨是怨，聽著就能動搖心神，在同情的同時恐懼顫抖……那極深極深的情感藏在聲音裡，似乎會吞噬這以外的一切情感事物，太過純粹。

無法想像那對象如果是自己該如何是好。

風聲漸歇，那哭聲隨著風聲散去，漸漸的聽不到、聽不見，再無聲息。

天亮了。

天亮了？

居然天亮了？！

窗外漸漸的亮了，在晨霧濕重裡傳來鳥囀與莊外農家的動靜。略一動作才發現僵硬受冷的身體喀喀作響，不適與疲倦瞬間湧上……難以想像就這麼呆坐案前，看著窗外，聽個不明所以的哭聲過了一夜。

對了，那是……哪來的哭聲呢？

什麼樣的事，會有這樣深的情緒……卻又……咬著牙，忍到骨子裡宛如劃破血肉，哭得那樣安靜。

為了唸書而點上的燭白白燒了個乾淨，腦子裡一個字也未曾裝進去，浪費的時間著實讓人可惜。

罵就被罵吧。

只是，那突然出現於夜晚的哭聲，卻不是偶然的夢境。

一夜，又一夜。

初時細彎如眉如牙如銀鉤的月，日漸光華滿溢。總是聽到的哭聲，在夜間乘風飄盪，忽大忽小一陣一陣，哭得讓人心煩意亂。

但這附近似乎只有我聽到。農家、樵夫，莊裡的家丁、女眷、管事，也不知是沒聽到或沒上心，聽我問起每個都只當是被這幾日風聲擾人，弄得我心情不好。

風聲，不會如此傷深入骨——風，本是無形也無心，萬般心緒從迎風者而起，卻與風的本質毫無干係。

揭開窗，風颲颲掀動桌上簿本，如雪似鏡清透的光，照亮了整個院子，影影綽綽……

那微弱的聲音又響起了，隨著柔弱的風緩緩滑過，像是月光裡的一部份。

也許是勇氣，也許是衝動，但畢竟，在追逐聲音的月光道上我有無數可以回頭的機會，卻終究是孤身點著風燈，遠離道路、偏離獵徑，沒有回頭。

林隙間，小小的空地，月光斑駁，暈黃燈火柔柔晃晃映在枝葉矮叢。

滿身髒污、衣衫殘舊的孩子倒臥在地上，很虛弱，緩緩移動的無神雙眼乾淨澄澈得讓人吃驚。

還是在哭著，沒有因為我的出現而驚訝，哭泣也沒有因為我的出現而停止。

「吵死了。」

孩子止住了哭聲。

「哦，不哭了？要我算算你哭了多少日子？有力氣在這哭到剩一口氣，幹嘛不做點別的？」

孩子掀了掀嘴唇，也不曉得是沒力氣開口還是不開口。

「為什麼你個半大不小的孩子在這種地方一哭好幾天？你家呢？」

這次，仍在靜靜流淚的孩子，靜靜沒了聲音。

「好好好，我明白了。你就是賣給人當養子偏偏二房的妾終於生了個娃，你被虐待逃出來想找原來的家人，矇懂無知又遇上小賊騙子迷了路，在這奄奄一息遇上我。懂了沒？」

孩子見我插了燈彎下腰，一雙明燦燦的眼又驚訝又困惑。

「……什…麼…？」

聲音有些沙啞，哭了這許多日，還能有聲音也真是厲害了。

「你是想問什麼還是想問為什麼？」

沒理會他的表情，我一邊回答，一邊用外掛包著他，把他打橫抱起來，拎起插在一旁的燈。

他比我想像的輕，聽見我的問題，只是盯著我瞧卻沒開口。

「一年後我要參加會試，再給你夜夜哭下去，我都甭唸書了。話說見死不救我也於心不安，真當我多事，等你有力氣走了再自己甩袖離開，別罵我也別跟我說謝謝，我只是帶你回去，真正救你照顧你的都不是我，我不過就是個小地主的小少爺。」

「…這……樣說……不……好……」

勉強擠出的聲音，這種時候還有心思擔心別人？

「跑來把你撿回去，要不好早不好了。」

忍不住輕輕笑出聲，抱著個孩子走在月色明燦的歸途，能有這樣好心腸，心想就算是個鬼也無妨了。

「睡吧，等有力氣再一口氣把想說的話告訴我，留口氣撐下去。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

顫動著、輕皺、像是在夢裡掙扎。

慢慢張開了眼，迷迷糊糊，於是眨了眨沈重又乾澀的眼瞼，又眨了眨。

已經被清理過的小臉白得發青，在清秀斯文的感覺裡又添上讓人不捨的憔悴，困惑、又似乎明白的，轉動著頭，緩慢的看著。

用夏布新糊的窗，令室內飄盪著乾淨、卻朦朧的光暈。

「醒了？」

孩子聽到聲音先一陣呆楞，而後才茫茫然地望向聲音主人，從記憶裡打量擁有這聲音的樣貌與身形。

原本還迷濛的眼，隨著神智的清醒而透著瑩亮光彩。

李翔叡先是隨著孩子的表情錯愕驚訝，然後才清醒過來似的想到自己究竟為什麼會在這裡。

剛剛一直以為是自己的，並不是自己。孩子端詳打量室內的目光穿過又經過，然後停在那坐在窗邊放下書本的年輕男子身上。

與其說這是夢境，眼前的景象以及自己突兀又不被發現的狀態，讓李翔叡似乎明白了，這似是而非所該有的答案。

這是一個回憶的夢境。

在夢裡看見的回憶，不曉得是屬於店裡的哪個東西。慕容禮總說要小心，雖然多少知道自己的體質以及常發生這樣的事並不好，但李翔叡卻無法阻止自己那種想看的心情。

慕容禮告訴他不要去同情，葉洛則笑笑的叫他量力而為。

他也不知道這種想法心情應該叫什麼。

男人與孩子的對話從遙遠而清晰，李翔叡發現意識又有了困倦消融的感覺，這是器物對夢境的影響。李翔叡心想……究竟是怎樣的際遇讓這上面留下這樣的記憶，想看到最後……也覺得，其實早就能想到結局，並不快樂。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「少爺，您不舒服嗎？」

聽到聲音，發現自己不知何時失了神。那平日安靜少言的孩子端著茶碗，侍立案側，表情擔心。

其實該稱之為少年……那纖細的身形總讓人用錯了稱呼。

「沒事。清槐，你在這兒站多久了才叫我？」

「……一下子。」

父親經商在外，母親遵循著三從四德女規女戒，區區一個撿回來的瘦弱少年自然還是我作主。

木鬼，木懷，槐。

少年不想談，我也不是非得要知道；給他起了個名字，留在莊裡當書童，他也沒什麼意見，僅是溫順的點點頭。

林木間的鬼魂，無法看見的思緒，聚魂囚魄的樹木。

眼前的少年讓我有這感覺。聚形而成的鬼魂，心裡好似留了些什麼在撿起他的那個夜晚那座林裡。若說榕樹陰而招魂，槐木就是聚鬼的樹木，樹不死不朽不毀，被聚集的鬼就無法離開。

明明是極陰極陰的樹，纖細的葉子，夏秋隨風輕顫的黃花映著樹形卻是極美的。

「下次，直接叫我就好，侍候我的沒一個像你這般拘謹。」看他認真又小小困惑為難的模樣，忍不住輕輕笑了起來。給了他與鬼木近似的名字，卻無法分辨他的本質與令人興賞的美，是來自於木還是木中鬼魂。

「少爺是恩人。」

清槐說的又真又安靜，他那對澄淨粲然的眸子令人炫花了眼，總覺得，在望著他的時候常不知不覺閃了神。

死了的槐樹是極好的木料，所以人們賞著聚鬼的樹，待有朝一日伐木成材……那鬼呢？

「少爺？」

「沒事，」扯扯嘴角讓這孩子安心，窗外豔陽方熾。「興許是熱了點，替我打扇子吧。」

是了，現下是槐樹的花季。

心想著晚上來賞花，打扇的風和屋角的冰也帶走暑氣，念起書來是專心許多，再抬頭已是風轉日斜，和該搧風的扇子早不知道停多久。

「呵……」睡得真沈。

拿了件掛子給他蓋上，說實話我沒有兄弟姊妹，帶著這孩子在身邊總覺得多了份親近。

這麼靈秀的孩子，究竟為何在林間不斷哭泣呢？

我沒問，總覺得問人家傷心事不夠厚道，也覺得這不是個來設計下套的絆子；眼前安安靜靜的少年，遲早會像最初的哭聲般消失在眼前，這般預感莫名的強烈又不曾改變。

為什麼呢？好好一個人又不是煙做的，不會風一送便見不著影，不可能。

伸手摸著，入手溫度涼涼的、慢慢才被熨出幾分熱意。睡了一下午的孩子惺忪轉醒，接著受驚似地彈起身子，磕著椅子發出好大一聲響，我看了都覺得疼。

「…嗚……少爺，對不起……我睡著了……」

「哈哈，你呀，」忍不住搖頭，「哪裡撞到？」

孩子盡是搖頭，縮成一團，我也只好算了。

「下去準備吧，要用晚餐了，順便告訴廚房今晚不用準備宵夜，備一份下酒菜。」

「……咦？」含淚的眼睛困惑地望著，真是可愛的模樣。「您今晚不唸書了嗎？」

「管那麼多。」

待亥時初，在後院一隅佈了桌椅。本該點著風燈輕搖，清槐卻置燭台取光、罩上琉璃罩，映得一片綺麗燦爛。

「這什麼時候買的？」

燭台不是家裡原有的東西，燭火清亮的光芒也少見，這等品地的物件若是購進，我應該會記得的。

清槐聽我問上便是一愣。

「……這原是小人身邊的物件，後來身體好了，去林間尋回來的。」

「這樣，」我點頭，「那怎麼拿出來？你很珍惜吧？」

「……少爺是恩人。」清槐又垂下眼，「這燭清亮耐燒，些許風來也不怕熄滅，在外頭用正好。」

不只是正好，槐樹的花陸續地開著，襯著燭裡飄出的隱約香氛，這夜景是當得上婉轉風流、情致萬千。月影蟲鳴，如此景致讓人更覺舒爽了幾分。

「清槐，瞧，槐樹開花了吶。」

順著我的話抬頭，那張小臉心思又不知飛哪去、怔怔地望著。

然那側影不見愜意，唯有淒涼。

忽又浮現林間的那晚，與刻下無淚的模樣何其彷彿。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

中秋一過，啟程上京一事便再不能耽擱。先是搭船、再轉陸路，兩個僕從加馬夫管事，路程雖遠卻也不致刻苦。每每從車中眺望，雖覺胸中滿腔抱負，也不禁自省是否真能在高中之後為民為國……這一片霜涼刻苦，像我這樣的公子哥兒，真能做得順應情理嗎？

也許是自負了，八字沒一撇呢。

「少爺？」

「嗯？」我自思量發笑，清槐倒因此嚇了一跳？「怎麼？」

「夜深，還是早點休息較好……都怪我上次落了東西，晚了一天的路。」

「說來還要謝謝你，」我笑了起來，清槐來了大半年，還是很客氣生份，「若非因你晚了一天路，現下說不準也沒機會趕路了。」

就一天路外的地方，有逃回來的人說遇見了流匪，又殺又搶；即使不該幸災樂禍，但總會慶幸不是自己，也因為這樣，才有機會跟上別的隊伍、加顧鏢師，走別的路繞過。

清槐表情難過地讓我忍不住摸摸他。

「那我換個東西謝你，」我真誠的這麼說。「多謝你盡心服侍我，連珍視的燭與燭具都帶上替我夜夜點著。說來你不欠我什麼、亦非家中長工，哪天要走了、有什麼困難，記得說一聲，我會幫忙的。」

「救命的恩情哪是這點小事能償還，」清槐赧然的低頭，顯得為難惶恐。「是少爺人太好了。」

「我有多好？」笑得心都是滿的，忍不住想逗他。

「…就……」清槐傻愣愣地，咬唇歪頭想不出好答案，拖了好半晌。「…很好很好。」

哈哈大笑。

「清槐，能救到你，真好；哪天你願意跟我說說往事，就更好了，老覺得你都憋在心裡哭……哪天，說說吧，你知道我從沒當你是僕人。」

「……嗯。」

清槐笑著、點頭，只要提起那夜，他總是露出藏也藏不住的傷心。

琉璃罩裡的燭燒了一半，蕊心『啪』地發出細響，重重搖晃。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

終於，在下雪前進了京。

父親早在京城產業裡候著，專門給我讀書暫居的小院更是備置妥當；進了京，各處拜會、四處交遊論文品評更不可少，每天都忙。

忙著鼓起勇氣拿自己的文章遞帖請大人們指教，忙著被新交的朋友拖出去賞梅賞雪賞景，煮酒論詩話風流……說簡單點，就是被拖去玩。

很多的文會詩會，其實是很無聊的。

名義上清槐是我的貼身小廝，我在外頭悠晃他就得跟著，往往凍著一張臉打哆嗦，看得讓人捨不得；於是那些空有文會詩會之名的邀請，也就越來越不愛去，有清槐陪著專心唸書作文，比之喝酒揮霍要有趣得多。

「少爺，時候到了，該出發了。」

「嗯。」

從書裡抬頭起身，清槐俐落地替我披上藏青大氅、打傘，飛雪綿綿掩至廊下、落在傘上，清槐水青襖袍的衣角染上點點斑白。

「進來點，少爺我沒那麼嬌貴，」他小心翼翼的樣子，令我忍不住抖開大氅裹著他拉近點，「你染了寒、病了，我才真的煩惱。」

清槐連忙跳開，紅了一雙耳朵，這次倒是拿著傘站近些，誰也沒讓沾到雪，把我送上了車。

「到棠華園。」

聽到他吩咐，車子動了起來。我知道他在外頭、坐在車伕吳老的旁邊，但我不能要他進來。

爹會生氣、老吳會不贊同、清槐不會答應，只因為身份不同。

真想……真想任性一下，就要他進來。

「停車！！停！！」

重摔一下任誰都會生氣，是誰這麼莫名其妙！？

「林公子！！」

清槐驚呼，我不大高興地揭簾而出，林守正看得討厭的臉走來，毫無愧色地打躬作揖噁心至極。

「秦兄，多日不見，這般衝撞尊駕實在不好意思。」

「還有羞恥心就讓開。」看這傢伙走過來便讓開了道，我轉身就想上車。

「秦兄、秦兄，大家兄弟一場啊！」

「放開！誰是你兄弟！？」滿京城的讀書人都知道這傢伙不過是個草包無賴，剛開始講幾句還可以，沒多久不要臉的猥瑣性便紙包不住火。「早在石府詩會便公開說過跟你斷絕往來——當天還有很多人表態跟你再無瓜隔，放開！」

清槐老吳上前來拉，怎想到這無賴的力氣還不小，拉拉扯扯就拉不開。

「哎～秦兄，你家大業大心腸好，怎麼會跟我這種人過不去呢？要接濟我還需要什麼面子嗎？不過就是點小錢，我快餓死了啊！」

哼！

忍不住一腳踹上去，掀了人氣不過又補上兩腳——接濟？！

「接濟？滿城的人都知道你林守正不是個東西，好好一個考生有辱斯文，又嫖又賭挨家挨戶借錢賴帳，憑什麼我秦家錢多就得給你？同樣姓林，林淳風有骨氣多，我還正想幫他呢，你？哼！走！」

不料，走沒幾步林守正又撲上來！

「給我錢！！什麼都好——呵呵！您身上就算是衣服帽飾髮簪大氅都值錢！給我！！憑什麼你好吃好住那麼有錢！！給個東西讓我當難嗎？！看不起——我連狗都不如？就當賞條狗啊！」

林守正瘋了似地上來搶，我現在才注意到他一身酒氣，然後閃白的光讓我嚇呆了眼——

刀子。

痛——

天旋地轉，不是被刀子傷到，整個人被大力一撞、跌向車旁，雪百的街上遠遠的圍著人、滿城喧嘩，粉雪鋪就如絹的地上點著鎦紅的花、水青的衣角，黑髮蜿蜒如爪，拋了刀子的人怔怔地跪在地上抖。

是了——林守正要搶我胸前的羊脂玉、拿刀子要搶要割鍊子，撞開我的人是——

「清槐！！老吳！去叫大夫！！快幫忙叫大夫！！」

壓著傷口、血流如注，遠遠地傳來官差的聲音、很多很多人的聲音、大夫和自家僕人的聲音，眼裡，清槐的臉漸漸跟雪一樣白。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

大難不死……幸好，大難不死。

清槐一傷一病直到春天才好，因為救了我一命，連爹對他也照顧很多。

只是之後，那張臉的氣色總是很差，捨不得他，也就更少出去晃，沒多久便是考試的時候，而考完之後、放榜之前，正是悠哉享受一片春色的時間，如今讓他與我同車而遊，誰都不會有意見了。

「少爺。」

才剛放榜，幸而無愧父母師長榜上有名，家裡都泛著歡喜之氣，清槐反是更靜更含蓄了。

也沒想到，今夜他會突然找我，拿著許久未見的燭與燭具，清亮的光透過琉璃罩，點綴得他滿身絢爛。

「什麼事呢？」我笑笑，春風慵懶薰人醉，漂亮的滿月讓我思考是不是該拉著他賞月去。

「我快要走了，所以，來跟您講個故事。」

把燭台輕穩地放在桌上，拉著愣愣的我入座，他輕輕地道起那一夜的往事。

他說，他的際遇跟我替他編的謊言也差不多。

只不過是長房賣了小妾所出的雙生子，兩兄弟逃了虎口入了狼爪，流匪抓了他們虐待操用令行雜役，好不容易再逃卻又迷了路，既不知道走多久，也不知道走多遠，又傷又累。

「在那林間地，本來是等死的。」

有傷，一起吃錯東西又中了毒，本來就瘦弱的兩兄弟倒在林間地，不想死卻也恍恍惚惚動不了。

然後，有個道士經過那邊，看了倒在地上的兩個人大吃一驚，連忙蹲下察看，卻在看完之後唏噓不已。

「他說他救不活我們，因為發現的太晚了。」

不是藥不夠只能救一個，而是兩人傷太重、體太虛、毒入臟腑——他們這才知道長房賣掉他們只是不想讓人死在家裡，他們早是入毒久已。

可是，還是想活下來，好遺憾，什麼都還沒看，就只為我們是妾的孩子？我們對家產沒有興趣……

只是想唸書，逗蛐蛐兒，學人家吟詩作畫，看看江河……想離開這林子，再看一次藍天。

『……也不是真的一點辦法也沒有。』老道士抓捻鬍子，很是掙扎。

雙生子本是同魂同命，還原回一個，便能得救。

捨其一，全其一。

但我們，是兄弟啊……

「我想算了，要死一起死。」

『哥，本來就是我分了你的命，不過早一點就讓你總得咬牙照顧我……』

——還給你。

語畢，笑著往老道士的藥剷上撞，劃破喉嚨、血流了一地，老道士嚇呆了半天才開始施法。

「我只是，一直呆著……我不能拒絕，想著自己沒有選擇，又覺得自己好卑鄙。」

等回神，沒有了道士，沒有了屍體，只剩下我自己跟一個槐木燭台、一截白燭。

我哭——哭自己想死，哭自己想活，哭為什麼。

道士說半個月內點燃燭火法術才算完成，那代表我在陽間的壽命，燭與燭具晝隱夜現，說我現在半人半鬼，能多知道些平常人不會知道的事。

我怔然。「那是你的壽命？」

「所以，我要走了。」清槐笑著作揖，一片淡然。「多謝公子您這段時間的照顧，我很快樂。」

「不對！」伸手抓住，手裡的觸感是那麼不真切——殘燒的燭蠟是如此之少！「你還有什麼沒說！蠟…我沒記錯的話，原本燒得很慢的！怎麼會突然就只剩這一點？你做了什麼？」

我不知道嗎？我真的不知道嗎？！

清槐笑了，笑得燦爛刺眼，像北方早開的零落槐花，在初見時為之驚豔。

更讓我驚訝的，是他害羞卻堅定的吻……輕柔地，貼在唇上，含羞溫潤的笑容。

「我不後悔，」清槐淡淡地笑，「公子總說槐木聚鬼，我想，是木長存思，而懷眾鬼執念……槐木聚鬼，只為思念，我不後悔。」

燭光搖曳。

蕊心『啪』地一聲。

暗無邊際。

「醒了嗎？」

葉洛笑著，而慕容禮從視角的邊界扔了個白眼。「又看到什麼？」

「喔……對了，我在作夢。」李翔叡坐起來，狂眨眼睛。

那次的事件之後，李翔叡最終還是搬去跟葉洛一起住，也因為葉洛在古董店出入，好奇心重的李翔叡也跟著經常來古董店。

偶爾就會像這樣的看見古董的記憶，大多時候看著看著就睡著、被古董拖入夢境，就算連自己也知道不太好，李翔叡還是忍不住會想摸摸這些東西，在看見的時候也無法忍心脫離。

也許是好奇、也許是其他，不知不覺，李翔叡發現自己也習慣看見夢境，習慣在醒來的時候分不清現實。

「怎樣的夢？」慕容禮問道，而他爺爺還在抽著煙斗，眉毛一跳一跳。

怎樣的夢？

有個孩子在一年裡從生到死，從仰慕依賴變成愛情，像一年只開一季的花無怨無悔的綻放。

不在乎風吹晴雨、是否有人欣賞，只是想拿不得已又難捨的壽命，抓住願望——出去玩、看藍天、讀書寫字學畫，愛一個人，然後拿因捨而全的壽命，成全另一個人的壽命。

沒能挽回的，捨了，就有可以選擇的；嚐到想也沒想過的愛情，於是知道活下來的那一夜不知道的事。

「一個想自私，又不是太自私的夢。」

李翔叡邊說邊蹲到地上開始翻找，雖然不敢置信，不過會夢到代表他摸過，而他不記得在作夢前摸過琉璃燈罩——

「兔崽子，你幹嘛？」

「啊，找到了。」真的有，就是這個！

「什麼呢？」葉洛湊過來瞧瞧，又看看李翔叡。「你想要？」

想不想要啊……可是我要燭台幹嘛？

「唔，有點……啊～～算了，買得起的話我要！」管他的，不要的時候再還回來就好了。

慕容禮瞟一眼就點頭。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

葉洛並非總是那麼早回家，偶爾也會交代一聲、消失幾天去看看朋友，李翔叡帶著白燭跟燭台踏進家門，整屋子的香氣總讓人沈靜。

洗過澡後，李翔叡左思右想，把東西放在客廳茶几上，點亮一盞牆角的小燈，然後把燭安放在燭台上。

喳！

火裊裊燃起，輕輕搖晃而漸明亮，李翔叡注視火焰，想起白天的夢境。

暈白、黃白的焰光。

安靜的燒，輕柔地搖晃，蠟滴如淚。

一晃。

……咦？

很安靜，但有什麼東西變了。

又在作夢？還是進入夢裡？

「晚安。」

抬頭，越過燭焰，對面的位置上，坐著一個微笑的男人。

穿著古裝。

不是夢裡的少爺、老爺、那對兄弟，也不是那個老道士，從來都沒見過的一個人。

不覺得怕，但也不知道該說什麼，所以李翔叡點點頭算回應了。

男人笑得意味深長，沒有像李翔叡以為的問他怕不怕。

「用自己的消失，換一條命；用二十年的壽命，換人渡一劫，你覺得這值得嗎？」

李翔叡默默望著蠟燭，他還記得夢境的。

其實雙子在那一夜就已經死了。

只不過，弟弟用完全的消逝，以靈魂和留下的屍體煉製為燭，作為續命的線，裝成閻王殿裡代表歲壽的長明燈還亮著，一分一寸的燒。

用槐木做為燭台，夜夜看著燭火的兄長，很清楚的知道是鬼非鬼的自己，只是還沒走而已。

凡間的風，是不可能讓能騙過閻王的燭火熄滅的。

但有些事卻可以……身為人的時候不知道，如今半個鬼的時候，卻很清楚。

生辰，際遇，死期。

那個少爺，本無法活著進京，逃了一劫，死劫未遠，街上的糾紛本是該死的，又逃過。

再來入閣考試、名列一甲，乃天子門生，最初的命是撤徹底底的變了。

值不值得？

「……沒有值不值得的問題。」

「喔？」

「只有想與不想……所謂的心願，是很簡單的。」簡單直接到不需要去思考價值，它就是那樣。

只是希望他發生、希望他存在，只看著目標，所以其他也就看不到了。

「呵呵呵……」聽到答案，男人笑了好一下子。

李翔叡有一點點不高興，又覺得這個人總是這樣笑、改不過來的壞習慣……真奇怪。

「你為什麼不跟那個龍腦樹精說，林若山是聽了和尚的話，才不僅是一心求死。」

> 『施主，您可知精怪聚天地之精、化為人形、修以正道是如何不易？但望您放下執念，成全葉施主渡過此劫，如此大道在前、飛昇有望。』
> 
> 『人能成仙嗎？真的能修成正果得道飛昇？』
> 
> 『能。』
> 
> 『那我能嗎？』如果不求今生、不求今生……『積修功德道行、在來生得到成仙的機會，悟通一切因果，憶起前塵往事……』想起最初見面的時候，想起你最初最初看到我的時候、看到上一世的我的時候，是什麼眼神……
> 
> 『施主……』
> 
> 『我能嗎？』
> 
> 『一切想念皆是空無……也許是還未盡參透天機……貧僧…只見施主的前世，不見來生。』
> 
> 『原來，不能。』因為不能，所以和尚才會希望自己，別誤了葉洛這身天地造化。
> 
> 『阿彌陀佛……』
> 
> 『大師您看得見前世，可否讓我也看看？』
> 
> 『這……』
> 
> 『既然今生為果，我想看看因，看看這一切是怎麼開始的，如此而已。然後，我會放棄。』
> 
> 看不見來生，那就不要來生。我不要你世世尋我，也不想一世又一世無望的追逐你。
> 
> 『阿彌陀佛……』

「……何必說呢？都已經過去，過去很久了。」不管說什麼，我在這裡，再怎麼說，逝去的過往都無可追回，如同撈不起的水中花月。

「你不覺得，那道士得以靈魂屍體煉製長明燭，是很奇怪又不合理的嗎？」

男人又笑。

「這世上，不合理的事多了。」你在這邊跟我說話，也很奇怪又不合理。

「我啊，」男人說道：「很久以前跟人有個約訂。」

「喔。」

「也可以說是個賭約，」輕柔的嗓音，男人飄遠音調裡的戲謔都消失了。「我想他萬一失敗了怎麼辦呢？所以我跟他打了賭，真有那天，我會替他完成一個心願。」

「……他……」跟我說這個……「他輸了嗎？」

「還沒賭完呢，」男人呵呵輕笑，「仙人、精怪、鬼神的時間都很漫長，一個賭就會拖很久，一不小心便會牽連很多人。」

「……我最近見識到了。」單單葉洛那個戀愛白癡，就牽連了幾個人啊？

「為了完成這個遊戲，偶爾，我們也會分神寄宿在特別的器物上，埋個伏筆，總好過滿盤皆輸。」

李翔叡眨眨眼，好像聽懂了又好像沒聽懂。

「我只是個無聊的仙人，但你遲早會有想問的事，」自稱仙人的男子噙著笑意，笑得又深又無法理解。「你可以問，但我不一定會回答你。」

「那……那我為什麼會看得見又夢見？」還是覺得很奇怪。

「你原本就看得見，你只是開始『知道』自己能這樣看而已。」

畫面劇烈的扭曲，感覺暈眩，感覺整個空間在震盪。

咔喳！

李翔叡努力睜大雙眼。

客廳還是那個客廳。

對面沒有人，蠟燭燒到一半，龍腦的香氣漸漸又濃烈起來。

轉頭，葉洛正靜靜的望著他。

「又作夢了？」葉洛走過來，輕撫上李翔叡的臉頰，端詳的表情很不放心，但沒多問。

「不知道，大概吧。」還是很不習慣……李翔叡盡可能客氣的撥開葉洛的手，他不習慣這樣接受太多的好意，即使他知道剛才的事最好跟葉洛討論。

**留著燭台。**


	6. 第二話  蘇合（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香木養香，手法萬千，最後取出的香氣精華，究竟是誰的香氣？
> 
> －－－  
> 再次重申，半架空XD

慕容禮面前放著一個螺鈿掐絲剔金方盒，深沈的顏色底下看得見木料隱約的紋路，盒下的小立腳雕飾了獸口上托的造型。

李翔叡走進店裡的時候從菸味知道死老頭不在，看慕容禮坐在盒子前以為他又要研究盒子，走近了才知道，慕容禮腿上堆了一疊資料，而他正拿放大鏡看著的也不是盒子，而是手上的一小塊木頭。

「喂、小禮子，你看什麼啊？」

「呿、你才上面沒腦下面沒頭，」連瞪都懶得瞪，慕容禮很仔細地轉動手上的木塊，用指尖很小心的摩挲。「我在看香木。」

果然熟了之後，美感會消失啊……明明之前講話客氣到會起雞皮疙瘩的……

在這裡待了半年，李翔叡早就知道，慕容禮在弄古董的時候是『工作模式』，講話會變得比較不客氣；其他時間是營業模式或社交模式，一整個就很客氣虛偽。

「唔，香木啊……」香木我只認識檀香還有葉洛……總覺得最近台灣很紅的什麼檜木樟木，對慕容禮來說都不算。「所以這是什麼香木？」

「蘇合香木。」

「……對不起我孤陋寡聞。」

慕容禮嘆息地放下放大鏡，把香木小心的用紙包好，放回他面前的盒子裡。在開啟的那瞬間，馥郁如春的清逸香氣在室內漫開，明明很淡卻覺得濃郁，不同於龍腦香的清神，綿軟飄遠的香氣很輕暖。

繾綣高雅。

「感覺……」

「嗯？」

「像看著樹上的花，看得見、聞得到，卻永遠得不到。」不管怎麼伸手，不管香氣如何溫柔纏綿，都有距離。

李翔叡邊脫外套邊在慕容禮身邊坐下，把盒子拿到自己面前，打開一條縫嗅聞香氣，覺得蘇合的香味混上木盒的味道，還挺有趣的。

「……幹嘛？」正在邊享受香氣邊研究盒子，沒想到慕容禮會拍拍他的頭。

「沒事。」再怎樣不客氣，慕容禮是個天怒人怨的美男子這件事都不會改變，聲音還是很好聽，把資料放在桌上的動作也還是優美到欠揍。「蘇合香木，出現的時間比檀香沈香晚一些，但也很早。」

「……沈香檀香有多早？」

「周朝左右的時候，。」

喔，那真得很早，老祖宗燒了不少樹啊。

「蘇合香呢？」

「秦末漢初的時候，可從詩賦等等紀錄裡看到蘇合香出現，那時候的蘇合香已經從稀有珍貴，變成可以流行的貴重品——此後蘇合香就一直是香方裡常見的用料。」

慕容禮邊說邊不斷用手指順扇過頁邊，讓厚厚一疊資料發出相當無聊的聲音。

「太平御覽記載，漢朝班固的時候，是以雜綵七百錠或素布三百錠的價格，與月氐商人交易蘇合香。」

——有沒有這麼焦躁這麼無聊？

「——喂，我說，慕容禮，」

「嗯？」

「你這裡是古董店不是雜貨店吧？買香幹嘛買到你這裡？應該找專業的來吧？」再怎麼說，要找香應該是去找香舖吧？

慕容禮正在想該如何解釋的時候，葉洛回來了；一踏進店裡便顯露出驚訝的表情，四處聞了幾下，才笑著往他們走近。

「我聞到蘇合的味道，好久沒聞到了，哪兒弄來的？」

李翔叡回頭就看見葉洛伸手越過他肩膀，拿起桌上的盒子湊在盒邊輕輕呼吸，然後露出開心懷念的笑容。

「真的是蘇合。」

「葉洛，你也知道蘇合香？」

難道只有我不知道！？我我——我不知道很理所當然吧？多告訴我一點資料啊！

葉洛感到些微疑惑，旋即了然的笑開。

「怎麼說呢，蘇合好歹是種樹，而我又在人類的社會遊歷過這麼久，不可能不知道蘇合香。況且自從蘇合木絕跡，有幾種類似的香材均冠以蘇合之名——蘇合、龍腦、沈、檀、麝香，都是往昔調香中最常用到的材料。」

「哪幾種最常用？」我還以為就只有檀香跟沈香咧……

「這幾種就是最常用到的，」葉洛看著李翔叡搖頭晃腦，覺得很有趣。「不過到如今，也沒有真正的龍腦樹；有類似的品種能提供類似的香氣，但要像以前把龍腦分成生龍腦熟龍腦，是做不到了。」

「等等等等一下，」拜託，你講的是龍腦樹吧葉洛？李翔叡實在無法理解身為龍腦樹精的葉洛，怎麼有辦法用開心聊天的語氣談論自己身體的熟度？「我以為龍腦就像上次慕容禮說的，只拿來做藥材跟雕刻。」

慕容禮聽到這裡重重嘆了一口大氣。

「明萬歷十七年，提督軍門周詳允陸餉香物稅例，龍腦交易每十斤上等稅銀三兩二錢、中等者稅銀一兩六錢、下等八錢——萬曆年間國庫年收入才兩百萬兩，進大觀園的劉姥姥說二十四兩小戶人家可以過一年，明史裡記七品知縣一年奉祿白銀四十五兩。」

——也就是說十斤上等龍腦的稅等於一個縣長的月薪？！

「挖靠！好黑——不對，葉洛！你好貴！！」也就是說林若山手上那一塊真的是定情物嘛！！拿一箱黃金都不一定買得到！！

葉洛只是呵呵笑著，對他來說用人類的標準知道自己值多少錢，一直都是很有趣的事。

「李翔叡……」慕容禮則是再次大大的嘆息。「如果只拿來做藥材跟雕刻，是不可能定為稅例而且還這麼貴的，光看上等的稅例就知道，上等的龍腦其實是奢侈品。」

李翔叡點點頭，第一次發現身邊有會走動的超級貴重品。

「那蘇合呢？」

「蘇合香油每十斤稅銀一錢。」慕容禮想一想，繼續補充。「而當時的檀香每百斤稅銀在兩錢四分到五錢左右，沈香則是每十斤稅銀一錢六分。」

「很便宜嘛，怎麼會有人——」李翔叡猛然想起剛剛葉洛說過的話，察覺這之間的微妙差異。「是蘇合香油？」

慕容禮點頭，敲敲盒子。

「蘇合香油是從各種植物提煉出的複合物，雖被冠以蘇合之名，但它不是真正的蘇合香；宋朝香譜還有以蘇合入香，但以產地來看也不是真正的蘇合香木，只是類似的東西。」

「即使是彷似品，宋朝的蘇合香貴嗎？」李翔叡雖然知道這麼問頗低俗，但如果沒有可以類比的價值很難知道有多珍貴。

慕容禮偏頭想了想，望向葉洛，葉洛也搖頭，於是只好再次嘆息。

「……我還沒查，但應該不便宜。只是，蘇合香似乎並不為當時宋朝人所喜愛，香方裡出現的不多。」

「？為什麼？」很好聞啊，真的說起來，蘇合香還算挺中性的吧？

「因為，蘇合香是道地的溫柔香。」葉洛不知何時拿出了茶具泡茶，在回答的同時，輕盈地把茶放在李翔叡面前。

「……男人不用女人會很愛吧？」這是什麼理由？

「清遠明志是當時的風氣，溫婉嫻良則是當時女性崇尚的美德；蘇合乍聞之下清逸，但它實在太過溫柔濃郁了，」葉洛緩緩提腕注水，笑看李翔叡皺眉思考。「你聞到蘇合的時候，有什麼感想？」

有什麼感想？

溫柔纏綿，像永遠摘不到的花……？

「啊，原來如此，」伸手到葉洛面前續杯，李翔叡深深覺得跟這些人溝通，詞彙總是不夠用。「就是那種容易太過沈溺，然後似近明遠、得不到的感覺吧？」

「大概吧，」慕容禮低頭翻資料，看到茶出現在眼前的時候怔了怔，還是說了謝謝。「總之，宋朝也沒有真正的蘇合香。」

也沒有？喔對了，我原本要問的不是這個啊，怎麼離題這麼遠？

「所以慕容禮，你為什麼要找蘇合香？」

慕容禮這次很重、很重的嘆氣後，像看白癡一樣的瞪著李翔叡。

「當然是因為客戶委託。」

「怎麼會找你們？這裡是古董店欸！」你爺爺開竅打算改開萬事通雜貨店啦？

「——因為，」認命的把資料闔上，慕容禮決定欣賞手中的定窯瓷杯分散疲勞。「裝香的盒子是古董、裡面的香也是古董，連包香的那層紙都是古董——他不來古董店他找得到嗎？」

「……找不到。」唔，店小開今天火氣變旺了。「所以他是要盒子跟香一起找？」

「嗯，跟這長得一樣的漆器盒子，裡面聽說有一整塊的蘇合香木。」

李翔叡發覺慕容禮今天只要一看到盒子就頭痛，這盒子有什麼問題？

「葉洛，問你個問題，」

「嗯？」

「這個盒子有什麼問題嗎？」怎麼想都覺得慕容禮不會告訴他，那問葉洛好了。

「不用擔心，盒子很正常。」葉洛一聽，先是竊笑，而後拍拍李翔叡的頭。「就是樣子不好」。

「……」跟這些人說話真累，這樣誰聽得懂！「哪裡不好？它很漂亮。」

「這盒子應該是仿製品、模仿原來的漆器盒子，」葉洛邊說，慕容禮邊無奈的點頭。「而這是漢朝時期的制式，裡面的香木也是那時候的東西。」

「——而目前漢朝的漆器，沒有傳世品，只有墓葬品。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

回到家，李翔叡記得最清楚的是，慕容禮一臉無奈地說：『我爺爺一口答應客人，轉頭說只要我知道在哪裡，就算是墳墓他也去挖。』

想起來就想笑，那個死老頭真的很無良耶，因為孫子不要錢所以特別好用嗎？

外面天氣逐漸變冷，所以李翔叡一回家就衝去洗澡，等他吹乾頭髮出來覓食的時候，記住他習慣的葉洛已經煮好簡單的麵放在客廳桌上，看著書、點上香燭等他，陪他吃宵夜。

那個燭台……

「麵要糊了，今晚不吃宵夜嗎？」葉洛闔起書，發現李翔叡的視線，會意一笑。「我想你拿回來就放著、還挺孤單的，所以配了燭和琉璃罩，不喜歡我就收起來，不會再碰了。」

李翔叡邊咬著麵邊搖頭，說起來他也挺在意的；雖然什麼都沒說，但葉洛應該也察覺了什麼，既然如此，就這樣放著吧。

「沒關係，很漂亮。」說起來，跟葉洛一起住後，這房子不需要電器也是冬暖夏涼，真的很舒適，吃著麵，更是整個人都暖了起來。「對了，葉洛，」

「嗯？」

「蘇合，是怎樣的樹？有蘇合樹精嗎？」

聽到問題，葉洛發出笑聲，伸指引動水氣，在桌上幻出一棵樹的影像。

「我沒聽過有蘇合樹精，但也許只是我不知道；你要看看蘇合的話，它長這樣。」

亮金色、銅金色的，很纖薄的葉子和細枝，即使如此感覺卻很挺拔柔韌，樹皮的顏色也挺深的，但看起來不是很粗糙。

「蘇合的木質乍看之下類似紫檀，但它比紫檀更細緻、柔潤、堅硬、而且沈重——其重若石——燒之無煙，灰燼綿密白細，一點點就很香、而且持久。」

葉洛拉起李翔叡的手湊到他自己的鼻尖，李翔叡這才發現手上居然還殘留蘇合香的味道。

「蘇合香很容易染上身，一旦染上便數日不退，此外它也是幾乎能治百病的香。」

「這麼神？」李翔叡努力把麵快速吃完，又想起下午的對話。「既然能治病，宋朝人幹嘛討厭它？」

「就因為不是真的，只留下徒有形似而無神似的替代品，不喜歡也是理所當然。」

「……所以，真的沒有蘇合木了嗎？」

「曾經，崑崙山……整個山脈都林星長著，媯水那兒也有一些；瀚海那邊最多了，你們叫做戈壁沙漠的地方以前是很漂亮豐美的原野，一直往北走，矮叢跟樹就越多，蘇合一小群一小群的長著、直長到水邊，風吹過的時候真的很漂亮。烏金色的果子就是現成的良藥，於是有蘇合在的地方動物就很多，一棵果子落了樹，十里內的動物都聞得到。」

「感覺……好熱鬧。」

那是完全無法想像的綠意與熱鬧，李翔叡看過影片、看過照片，現在那裡只有延展到天際的荒涼，動不動還有沙塵暴。

「很熱鬧，在那寒冷的地方，蘇合的溫香很暖身……」想起遊歷的日子，葉洛笑得極其柔和。「暖香加上金葉子，真是溫柔極了」

「為什麼連金葉子也算？」

「睡在樹上很遮風雨驅蟲，睡在地上就拿金葉子鋪床，那葉子纖薄細緻，睡起來真是又香又舒服。」

「……可是已經沒有了。」感覺，是相當可愛的樹。

「蘇合長得太慢。雖然是一座山一座山的、一片片的長，但人類砍伐蘇合也是數百年，龍腦可以數百年長出不少大樹，」葉洛遺憾的搖頭。「但是蘇合不行，五百年的蘇合，也不過比你我加起來，再高一點。」

「所以漫山遍野的蘇合，才會撐不過兩漢六朝，撐不過千年。」

所以，那一整座山的溫柔，才會再也看不到了。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

李翔叡睜開眼，一看見綠色就忍不住重新閉眼發出呻吟——又來了。

一如從夢裡回到現實需要點時間，每次陷入器物的夢境，意識或記憶總會因此出現空白的部分，即使回神也搞不懂事情經過的細節。

但反正是看別人的夢與故事，全部看清楚了也沒用。

搖搖頭，感覺自己躺在地上……他現在所透過的人正躺在地上，張開眼睛，是藍天跟金黃翠綠交錯的森林，絲絲縷縷的寒意滲入衣裡，莫名的很舒服。

啊，對，葉洛出門了，找資料找得很煩躁的慕容禮偷出死老頭的酒，問我要不要一起喝。

好大一甕，不知道是什麼酒，很香很順，有點烈但很好喝。

……然後應該是喝醉了，似乎兩個人還醉倒在一起搶甕底，再然後……

再然後就跑到夢裡。

想說這次的這個人好奇怪，李翔叡習慣性的坐起來想轉換視角，發現這夢中人也跟他同一個動作，恍恍惚惚的覺得思考似乎很一至，於是也就不知不覺在樹林裡走動起來。

很冷。

有點暈。

感覺……腳好像很痛。

看來看去都是樹，李翔叡想不通這次的夢為什麼會在山裡，跟喝酒應該沒關係……那麼，是哪個東西的夢？

寒冷、疲勞與疼痛的感覺漸漸增加，在李翔叡覺得他的神識將如同往常一般、跟著夢裡人物倒下而沈睡的時候，他走到了那令他隱隱在意的地方。

金色的纖薄葉子、細挺的幼枝，顆粒勻細的深色樹皮，隱隱暖香隨風暗浮、無盡溫柔——

「——這是…蘇合？」

恍惚的想伸手去摸，突然卻被人用力往後扯。

「滿地血跡、原來是你！小兄弟，你一個人怎麼會在這兒吶？」

李翔叡看見一個中年男子跟一個青年，正擔憂的望著他，一邊還翻出件衣服往他身上披，瞬間感覺溫暖很多。

「小兄弟？小兄弟？你沒事吧？噯、這該不會撞邪、沖了神了吧？！」

這個人怎麼都不答話呢？真是奇怪……

不料眼前的兩人卻突然發笑，鬆了口氣。

「你問我呢、這位兄弟，我哪知道你為什麼不回答？我也很奇怪吶！沒關係！會說話就好，先讓咱倆替你理理傷口、快點下山，在慢慢地說噯！」

……咦？我剛剛不是在自言自語嗎？

「請問……我剛剛有說話？」

中年男子怪怪地望了李翔叡一眼，邊跟青年處理他的腳、一邊搖頭。

「我說你怕不是撞了邪，只怕是被山神拐上山作客，三魂七魄都還沒歸位！」

轉頭張望，李翔叡才深深明白，不是這次故事裡的人跟他『心意相通』，而是他就在故事裡！！

「呃啊……」這次更強了，不但跑到夢裡，連衣服也換了……

李翔叡頭痛的呻吟，別說衣服是古裝了，連頭髮都披到肩上，這次是怎麼回事啊？

「陳大哥，輕點，」以為李翔叡的呻吟是因為痛，青年清理傷口的動作越發輕柔。「小兄弟，我姓蘇、蘇弘堯，這邊這位是陳虎陳大哥，你先別怕，若是走失，待下山再幫你想辦法。」

陌生人照顧自己也就罷了，還這樣安慰自己很讓人意外，李翔叡深深覺得現代人情真是淡薄。

「不……唔，怕是不怕，」真的不怕、左想右想還是不怕，李翔叡覺得這個叫蘇弘堯的很親切熟悉。「只是很不好意思。」

「果然是個斯文人、蘇小弟，你瞧、恁多客氣！還對我們這樣的人哪！」

「……哪樣的人？不都是人？」李翔叡還是困惑。「麻煩別人所以不好意思，該說謝謝就說謝謝，這很奇怪？」

只見蘇弘堯邊笑邊站起身，從腰間抽出小刀，先對蘇合樹和掌一拜、再著力砍下一把葉子，重新蹲回李翔叡身邊，就著石頭細細全切成末，一時間芳香四溢。

「小兄弟，我看你這人頂好，陳大哥的話你也別想了，你想不通的。」

蘇弘堯抬頭看看李翔叡一臉困惑，搖頭又是一陣笑，把切成末又搗成泥的蘇合葉分一半給陳虎，手腳力落地敷在傷處包紮好，便再次對著樹合掌，又用力砍了幾把枝葉下來、放進一邊的竹簍裡。

李翔叡看包紮好了想站起來、卻又被兩人忙不跌地壓回去坐好，另兩人看看他、眉來眼去細聲交談之後，顯然叫做陳虎的人講輸了，深深嘆口氣便拿起蘇弘堯的竹簍，而蘇弘堯則蹲在李翔叡面前。

「小兄弟，你那腳不能走，我背你、上來。」

李翔叡一看就知道對方要背他，但感覺就是很彆扭不好意思，瞬間臉上發熱。

「別不好意思，小兄弟，你現在剛上藥實在是不能走，」蘇弘堯看出李翔叡的心思，說實話他是真的頗喜歡這個客氣卻莫名其妙的外鄉人。「真過意不去，剩下三分之一的路你再下來走，到時止了血也比較不怕。」

大實話是也不能讓人為了幫他摸黑下山，李翔叡認真說了抱歉便乖乖趴到蘇弘堯背上，然後有點……唔…很驚訝的發現蘇弘堯背得還……挺輕鬆的？

陳虎看見李翔瑞的反應可不是蘇弘堯的微笑，豪邁的笑聲迴盪在金色的山巒間，樸實自由、又無端多了幾分瀟灑華麗。

「小兄弟，我們這些老粗可不像你，扛得動扛得動！」

「唔……」扛得動歸扛得動，我就不能客氣點嗎？一個男人給人背多丟臉！「受人幫助就是受人幫助，禮貌客氣都是應該的——跟你是不是老粗沒有關係。」

「哈哈哈！你行！你有趣！小兄弟、我欣賞你！」

陳虎又是哈哈大笑，笑得李翔叡直掉黑線。

「你別在意，他這人就是這樣、沒別的意思，就是很開心而已。」蘇弘堯的聲音輕飄飄地入耳，也是輕鬆快樂的。「小兄弟，你叫什麼名字？不要緊的話就說說吧，每個人都有故事，不想說，我們村裡的人也都不介意的。」

……感覺是個很奇妙的村子。

「我叫李翔叡，這裡是哪裡？」

「這裡？我們村子叫馬口屯，就在這崑崙山腳下。」

李翔叡聽得一頭霧水，他是知道崑崙山，但崑崙山很大一座、支脈還很多，誰曉得在哪裡？

「這裡，」唔、該怎麼說才不奇怪？「離天朝那個郡最近？」

因為很有自覺問城市一定不知道是啥鬼，李翔叡死了心的改問郡——中國大部分的朝代都有郡，應該猜得出來是哪裡吧？

而且既然還有蘇合，怎麼想都不會太早，地點也一定不近。

而且照慕容禮和葉洛的說法，當時的漢朝不產蘇合……

蘇弘堯雖然奇怪，但仍然耐著性子回答。

「這裡出了玉門關，離東邊的敦煌郡最近，但也有段距離。」

李翔叡就算知道這樣很沒禮貌，還是很無力的大大嘆息……也是，北邊沒什麼山，怎麼想都是西邊……但怎麼會這麼遠……

「謝謝你，蘇…兄弟，」轉念一想，覺得以古人來說這蘇弘堯的學識好了點。「你應該胸有大志吧，地誌記得這樣熟。」

「哪兒的話呢，皮毛尖兒，別誇我，」蘇弘堯淡淡紅了耳朵，溫和的聲音有絲靦覥。「你這樣誇，才真真難為情。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

李翔叡後來才知道他們的所謂的『有段距離』根本是超遠——快馬來回一趟十天，半騎馬半走則大概一個月。

對村人來說這樣的距離很平常，對李翔叡而言，快馬十天都是很遠的距離很久的時間，簡直無法想像。

更重要的，他現在很無聊。

腳傷未癒時無聊是一定的，雖然蘇弘堯拿了書給他——有簡書也有紙本，很慶幸是看得懂得隸書，但是——

以前連課本都懶看，現在卻看沒有標點的古書，那比看不懂還更痛苦。直到蘇弘堯看他太痛苦以為是看不懂，李翔叡才想起蘇弘堯家裡能有書是很不容易的一件事。

蘇弘堯只笑說這是別人借他的。

被迫認真看了幾天書、腳傷也好得差不多的李翔叡還是很無聊，因為對全村的人來說他是道地的公子——肩不能挑手不能提，不會生火不會煮飯，連村裡的老嫗都比他強。

「唉……」

因為至少還能撿柴火，所以李翔叡這幾天都是撿柴兼登山健行；在這裡一待十天，他也發現了些很奇怪的事。

他很自動的具備這裡生活的常識——他會穿衣服、認得每樣器具的用途、也聽得懂應該聽不懂的話。

甚至，他也發現自己下意識的知道山上哪些植物可以吃，哪些柴火至少是可以用的，弄得陳虎一天到晚笑他是個奇怪的公子。

「我就是白斬雞不行嗎……」

想起前天晚上雙眼發光跟他討論孟子的蘇弘堯，人家能背著一堆東西照樣開弓——那還是全村最斯文的！比起來現代的死小孩真是廢到姥姥家。

另一件……為什麼這次他會在這裡呢？

李翔叡很確定蘇弘堯才是故事的主人，因為他能依稀感覺到對方的位置、心情。如果閉上眼睛放空，就會像過去一樣融入其他人物，可以完全經由對方的靈魂去體會世界、喜怒哀樂，看見故事。

他住在蘇弘堯家，每夜，夢中有夢。

在夢裡，支離破碎地夢見蘇弘堯的故事。

因為支離破碎，所以看得不多；因為醒著時可以自行控制，所以李翔叡一直很不想去看。

雖然知道他得看完所有的故事才能離開，但主動去窺探別人的事、或者在作夢時意圖看見完整的夢，再怎麼好奇也有點缺乏興趣。即使無聊，李翔叡下意識的就是不想看。

而且，

「慕容禮那盒子怎麼看都是貴重品，這種小地方怎麼可能會有……嗯？」

有東西？這是布吧？

李翔叡移動視線，布角隱沒在樹叢裡，心想該不會這麼巧就撿到盒子吧？李翔叡探頭探腦地撥開樹叢，發現他撿到了更大的東西——

「慕容禮！！」啊幹……我還期待你這小子來救我，連你都在這那誰跟葉洛說發生什麼事啊？「喂！醒醒！」

左看右看沒有傷之後，李翔叡開始把人搖醒，搖到差點想趁機甩兩巴掌的時候，慕容禮呻吟地轉醒，在看到他時恍惚地綻開笑容——溫柔、眷戀、慶幸而又幸福的笑容。

彷彿說了什麼，李翔叡沒有聽見。

「……喂、慕容禮，別笑了啦，你沒事吧？」慕容禮也穿古裝、頭髮也變長了、依然帥得天怒人怨……被他這樣心滿意足的望著，很奇怪。「喂、慕容禮？」

伸手去摸只覺得皮膚入手微涼，慕容禮卻瞬間斂去了笑容。

「我叫什麼名字？」

看著坐起來的慕容禮，李翔叡覺得有點陌生——而且問題很奇怪。

「慕容禮……你不會這麼剛好發生喪失記憶的戲碼吧？」

慕容禮漠然的表情流露出失望的情緒。

「對你而言，我是慕容禮嗎？」

「？不然你是誰？」

「……那我就是慕容禮，」李翔叡呆望著慕容禮嘆息，然後把他抱個滿懷的靠著。「我好累，借我靠一下。」

「你是睡太多才會累啦，」雖然被抱著很奇怪，不過慕容禮的狀況不太好，李翔叡也就放棄的隨他抱。「……喂，慕容禮，你是都忘記了還是開玩笑？」

一陣安靜。

唔、好吧，也罷……

「我沒忘記。」

「喔。」那大概跟我最近一樣吧，切換不良。「說起來你也真倒楣，上次才被困在盒子裡，現在又掉到夢裡。」

「……嗯。」

唉……還抱著啊？

鼻間飄來龍腦香，這讓李翔叡感到懷念，接著，馥郁的蘇合香漫天而來、薰人欲醉。

對了，村裡的人今天上山採蘇合。

想著想著，李翔叡不知不覺閉上了眼睛。


	7. 第二話  蘇合（中）

碧空如洗。

努力的移動視角、身邊還聽得到講話的聲音，所以，是誰活下來了？

「搜尋活口！能救則救！」

有人湊近、轉頭大喊：「大尉！這裡有活的！」

「救啊！叫啥！」

蘇弘堯昏沈地被人架起來灌水，蒼天之下、草地上，除了血跡，還站著的都是不認識的人。

「大尉，溜兒坑那屯的兵說，他們抓到了些匪人，說不定跟這裡的事兒有關，您要不要快過去看看？」

「要看也要帶上能指認的，」一身皮甲的男人蹲在眼前，蘇弘堯從沒見過這種兵和這種只穿皮甲的軍爺。「小弟弟，你叫什麼名字？」

「蘇弘堯……我十三了。」

身邊的人哈哈大笑，那軍爺連說了幾聲好；蘇弘堯卻只顧著往外望……除了他，沒有別人被救起來……

「你找誰？」軍爺問著，聲音頗有威嚴，卻放得柔和。

「我爹……」掙扎著站起來，蘇弘堯一具屍體、一具屍體的看，而他爹並沒有離他太遠，能搶的，都被扒光了。

又累又暈、欲哭無淚，憑他現在，連爹的屍體都帶不回去。

恍惚的，有雙手拍拍他，讓他到一邊休息上藥吃東西，沒多久，那軍爺又回來了。

「同路的，都你們村的人？」

「嗯。」

「住哪？」

「西去兩百里山腳下，馬飲村。」

「誰知道馬飲村！！」軍爺站起來吆喝，沒兩下遠遠傳來我知道我知道的應答。

蘇弘堯很疑惑，呆呆抬頭望那軍爺對他笑得白牙閃閃。

「我幫你把親人朋友運回村，你跟我去認犯人。」

「……為什麼？」即使強拉著他去，他也不能拒絕，怎麼還幫他把親友的屍體運回村？

「欸、這個嘛，」軍爺把他放在馬上，四周的兵瞎鬨著『我們家頭兒心腸好！』，又被這男人喝散、整隊上路，而男人也跟著翻身上馬。「我有個弟弟，像你這麼大的時候死了，出來這麼多年從沒回去過，我連他的墳還在哪兒都不記得了。」

「就這樣？」

「噯、你真多問題，好吧，我知道軍隊敗走時，百姓們會接著敵軍清掃一遍戰場，」男人笑笑，見蘇弘堯還受得住，便把馬又催快些。「若我有那天又有這個機會，希望還能留件衣服在身上，也很希望來個好心人埋了我別叫狼狗禿鷹給啃了。」

蘇弘堯忍不住笑了，單手操韁的軍爺又摸摸他的頭，感覺很溫柔。

「笑了就好，死了爹也不哭，不是沒心沒肺就是快瘋了。」男人晴空一般的聲音飄散著，「哭不出來，能笑也好。」

李翔叡再張眼的時候呆了很久，才發現他已經在蘇弘堯的家裡。慕容禮坐在他身邊，就著窗外的月光看書，見他醒了便拿水和餅給他。

「累了就不要勉強。」

沒想到慕容禮會這麼說，李翔叡大感意外，一想到可能是夢的影響，也就不計較對方奇怪的部分。

「……你怎麼知道要回來？」

「我只是感覺到山下有人，而他們認識你。」

喔，也對，我住了十天嘛。

「再睡一下。」慕容禮勸道。

「你咧？叫我睡你自己不睡？」李翔叡看慕容禮對他搖頭，三兩口灌水把炕餅吞完，開始招手。「你不認床吧？」

慕容禮搖頭、靠近，李翔叡嘿嘿壞笑就把人扯到床上。

「欸、姓慕容的，別這麼客氣嘛！我又不介意擠一擠，這裡晚上很冷，你都不怕冷的啊？」李翔叡一邊說一邊挪動慕容禮，分一半的被子把人蓋起來。

「我不怕冷，小翔，你會冷嗎？」慕容禮坐在枕邊，看李翔瑞又鑽回被子裡。

「當然。」真的有問題……這傢伙從沒這樣叫我。

「那我就待在這裡，」慕容禮笑得有點像剛見面的時候，又不太一樣。「這樣應該會暖一點。」

「真的不睡？」

「想事情。」

「好吧、隨便你，晚安啦。」

翻身背對慕容禮閉上眼睛，本來以為沒那麼容易睡著，但當莫容禮的手莫名其妙地放在臉上，溫暖的感覺瞬間很催眠……李翔叡恍惚地感嘆果然有暖，然後很舒服的睡著了。

一片黑暗。

又是夢。

蘇弘堯醒來發現自己做了個不記得的夢。

李翔叡發現他在蘇弘堯過去的夢裡。

因為村民感謝兵爺們的幫忙，原來的馬飲村外設了個屯點，馬飲村也改成馬口屯。那個叫張康夫的障塞尉的確是個好人，只留兩三個屯兵在村里，既不為難也不多做要求，就是巡點的時候會走得更遠，來的時候村民有給酒菜就吃，沒有就啃乾糧；從月氐道邊的波沙亭過來時，也都會順便帶個信件什麼的，很得大家喜歡。

蘇弘堯的父親本是香商，住在敦煌郡的淵泉縣。十五年前匈奴來犯時直殺到武威郡才被來援的隴西、天水兩郡督尉給擋下，朝中惶惶天子震怒，撥了三成的北軍兵馬給定威將軍，於是又從武威殺殺殺殺出玉門關……

然而，大軍掃了兩三趟那是什麼家都沒有了。蘇弘堯的父親人在隴西，看著家鄉誰也救不到，等大軍走了，滿手禮物變成奠儀，跪在廢墟裡只是哭，邊四郡幾乎人人在哭。

哭到淚乾，依舊沙黃草綠，煙塵漫漫。

神爵二年，終於定西域督護府治所於烏壘城，設西域督護代天子領治諸國，此後往來漸趨安定，戰時斷續卻始終不絕的商路又暢通忙碌起來。

父母俱亡也就不常回鄉，況且行商本來便是許久回鄉一次。後來男人跟崑崙山下採香戶的女兒成了親，淵泉縣城裡的房子更是久久才住一次……馬飲村偏僻、不方便、而且清苦，但對男人來說，平平安安不問世事、不用傷心，是再好不過。

所以，蘇弘堯識字、能算；父親不求兒子封侯拜相，但至少識字能文比較不受欺負，做人懂點聖賢事，也不致因為母親是胡人就看輕了自己。

至少，天朝人與匈奴化不開的宿怨，作父親的希望蘇弘堯心中是想開的；更何況，偏僻的馬飲村幾乎都是這樣的混血兒。

那邊都沒有他們的歸宿，也就理所當然都沒有他們的事。

張康夫很驚訝這麼偏僻的地方有識字懂文的人，知道是這麼回事之後便也不覺奇怪。

只是，胡女性烈，等蘇弘堯回家的時候，娘親已然殉死，兩具屍體讓蘇弘堯哭到無淚可落，還是村人幫忙才能順利安葬。

張康夫雖然想將蘇弘堯帶在身邊——在他看來訓練兩年便是個能文能武的好副手，帶兵打仗也沒問題，可惜想留在家鄉的蘇弘堯不願意。於是張康夫變得常往馬口屯散步，主要就是想看顧蘇弘堯；教他弓術武術，也幫他帶書買東西，總是很和樂。

打獵也好，採香、調香也好，十三歲的孩子眨眼抽高變成十四歲，對他笑著、過招時打成一團，陪他騎馬巡邏，不過一年馬口屯點變成這小子在守，邊境軍也只有他會來。

再眨眼，到了十五歲，村長邀了他來替這孩子作成人禮。時值盛夏、服色著紅，不同於天朝祭服中衣色黑、深衣鏽紅，村人備置的是白素中衣、大紅裾袍，多了奔放的鮮豔，連那孩子上山的背影也多了分風采。

本來想跟大家一起在山下等，張康夫卻怎麼想都不放心，坐立難安的跟上了山。蘇弘堯豔紅的背影專注的往上走、走出平日的路徑，走向山頂的泉池……那是全村賴以為生的不凍泉、自引流至山下使用，成人禮得獨自上山以水沐浴齋戒三天，再帶著泉池旁的一截蘇合神木下山。

全山最老的蘇合木，自有仿不來的氣味，村民視蘇合為山神恩賜，即便平日開採，蘇合神木卻絕不濫取。

看著那孩子邊走邊撿柴火，在池邊卸下一身衣物步入冰冷泉水沐浴，蘇弘堯背脊的線條讓張康夫不覺看走了神，恍然驚覺這孩子也到了這般年紀。

猛然躍出水面、披衣抽刀備戰，蘇弘堯以為是石豹子，看清是誰也不覺傻了眼，原本凍白的臉抹上嫣紅，只好無措地放下刀子、拉拉衣服，把直裾袍也披上。

「張大哥，請回吧，一個人待著是規矩，」蘇弘堯笑著、不知如何是好。「這座山我很熟，不會有問題。」

「…你在發抖。」入手的身體又濕又冷、輕輕打顫，抱得越緊，抖得越厲害；張康夫雙手撫蹭著掌下的背脊腰身，自己也不知道是為了安撫還是取暖。「你在發抖。」

不覺連臉都貼上去……貼著臉頰、脖子，怎麼還是抖呢？心裡被勒著似的悶窒，直把人揉進懷裡還是心疼。

「……你在發抖……」懷裡的身體在顫抖，望著自己的臉是無措茫然，緋紅從耳根染上眼角……張康夫低頭又蹭上去，用鼻尖、用嘴唇，直到蹭變成了吻，輕貼在蘇弘堯的唇上不肯離去。

懷裡的軀體剎時變得僵硬，張康夫耐心的吮蹭著，感覺對方一點一點地放鬆、一點一點地變暖，不再抖了，卻軟熱得化在懷裡，放不了手。

淺淺的吮、探出舌尖，蘇弘堯受驚似的反應讓張康夫幾乎發出笑聲……不像他，在軍隊裡待久了，不只是女人、連男人都試過，早沒了這樣的青澀。

侵入蘇弘堯柔順的口中仔細地舔著，嗚咽似的哼吟顫顫地輕喘破碎，令張康夫更是著意溫柔的吻著、勾纏舌尖，讓懷裡的生澀一點一點地回應自己。

回應的越生怯便越有耐心，回應得越多便越興奮飢渴，就像蘇合軟暖的香，纏綿的讓人失神瘋狂。

蘇弘堯早已迷失了神智，等吻咬在頸上帶來些痛，才又抓回了一些，發現自己正坐在張康夫身上，下身挺立，頓覺羞恥萬分。

「你身上好香，」發現對方回過神來正害羞著，張康夫忍不住就想逗、說一句吻一口，更何況那香味的確很適合。「兩年前那時候，這玩意兒我不也摸過了嗎？」

張康夫邊說邊彈了一下、用指掌細細圈握住，聽到蘇弘堯驚叫一聲旋即努力忍住呻吟，只覺得那聲音比窯子裡的鶯聲燕語都要撩人銷魂。

「那……」蘇弘堯想咬唇忍住呻吟，卻還是斷斷續續漏了幾聲——張康夫的手動了起來。「……不一樣…那時候……嗚……」

下體被擰了下、旋又被指尖仔細摩搓，蘇弘堯覺得熱，壓抑的聲音漸漸忍不住，可憐兮兮的低叫，張康夫卻覺得可愛極了。

「那時候你不懂這玩意兒站起來怎麼辦、夢裡蹭阿蹭的洩了就只偷偷摸摸洗褲子，若我沒發現、把手教你一教，你現在還不知道該麼辦吶。」

「所以……？」衣物漸乾，薰衣香和對方的味道讓蘇弘堯頭暈目眩、氣息淺促，只感覺到那帶繭粗糙的摩擦感很舒服，無力聽懂張康夫在說什麼。

「現在想想，」吻上那酡紅的面頰、緩緩地啃吮而下，「說不定那時候我就有這個想念，才能撞見你光屁股著急的可愛樣，然後，自己也沒發現的忍到今天……」

吻上脖子、吻上鎖骨，滑入衣裡、撫摸腰背，入手的感觸就像摸石虎或豹子，腰身窄細又柔韌有力……這般廝磨就能讓這孩子嗚咽地叫著幾乎要哭，雖然這般弄哭他也不算什麼……

「幫我脫衣服，」誘引著蘇弘堯的手勾開襟繩。「不打算推開我的話，就扒了我的衣服，當個漢子、說什麼也要會扒別人的衣服。」

張康夫的調笑讓蘇弘堯臉上更是快滴出血來，但還是解開腰帶、繫繩，探手撫開中衣和襦，不確定地摸上帶有傷痕的胸膛，感覺那骨血、皮肉、在指掌下脈動張弛。

窺視對方的神色，蘇弘堯抿唇、害臊的感覺一點點地化為被人小看的不服氣，遂粗魯迅速地扯下張康夫的衣服，連褲頭都鬆了往下扯；張康夫忍不住笑，翻身壓住蘇弘堯低頭吻去，把滑落的褲子往一邊兒踢，腿蹭著腿，自身噴張火熱的陽物抵著蘇弘堯的蹭，直蹭得蘇弘堯全身火燎一般地燙，整個人又細細打顫。

李翔叡自夢中驚醒。

覺得自己喘得快喘不過氣，坐在床上身體卻軟飄飄地不想動。

夢裡，牙齒咬入肉的疼痛、熱辣、如電擊般流竄的快感還附著在皮肉上，被男人進入的溫度也還在燃燒著身體，一下下的拉扯撕裂血肉和靈魂，

高張的情慾和伴隨的快感，正經由夢境支配自己的身體。

「…不會吧……」李翔叡抱頭呻吟縮成一團，沒想到這次看的感覺會這麼強烈，強烈到會想找個人上床。

……而且因為夢境，還更想找男人試試看是否真的這麼爽……

「…我不想變彎啊……」每次作夢之後他的接受度就會寬廣一些，大概因為葉洛和慕容禮都是超有氣質的人，所以最近朋友都說他變了不少。

變最多的就是開始有男生向他告白……而他現在居然想找男人上床……真是太墮落了……？

「…慕容禮不在？」

李翔叡喃喃自語，客房裡只剩他一個，望向窗外只見一片漆黑。

覺得現在還是離開床比較好，李翔叡套上厚襦子便向外走去，看月光在黑暗裡描繪曖昧隱約的線條，想找慕容禮卻不知從何找起，走著走著才察覺正往山下小屋走去，然後開始說服自己慕容禮可能去找守夜宵警的蘇弘堯，並不是因為作夢而想看看對方。

踏在山路上的聲音很安靜，並不覺得恐怖。遠遠的，看見慕容禮一身單薄的白凝定佇立、死寂地望著小屋，李翔叡好奇的湊到慕容禮身邊想知道在看什麼，只看一眼就被眼明手快的慕容禮摀住嘴、全身在山風裡不合時宜的發熱，也終於聽清楚剛才沒注意的細碎聲響。

肉體碰撞的音聲、壓抑的喘息呻吟、零星的對話，夢裡看到的感受瞬間與現實重疊……

對，他知道。

在其他破碎的夢裡，他看過蘇弘堯和張康夫在小屋裡約會做愛；看過蘇弘堯在等待情人到來之前，用專注寂寥的眼神薰衣燃香。

不知為何，身體是滿載情慾的熱，心卻有點冷。

「嗚……」頸間的一點痛處讓李翔叡回神，但更多的是如電擊般的麻和酥癢——慕容禮正如同情人般地吮吻他的頸側耳際，既柔緩又仔細，摀住嘴的手卻動也不動。

等終於想到要掙扎的時候，已啃吮上頸後、讓他背脊發麻的慕容禮卻停下動作，把頭埋到他頸窩裡深深嘆息。

「…抱歉……有點受到香的影響。」

「香？蘇合怎麼了？」

「你做了一天一夜的夢，沒看到？」

李翔叡輕輕搖頭卻被抱得更緊，頸際又是一聲輕嘆。

「蘇合只是香引……這幾乎是媚香。」

媚香？「……春藥嗎？」古人真有這麼神？

「不，那樣的話算是迷香、使人不能自己；媚香勾動慾望旖念、增益情趣，只是讓人對自己的慾望更誠實。」

「所以這是媚香？」感覺媚香這種東西應該很下流，可是這味道別有風雅，感覺應該是生活香芬而非情趣用品。

「不是…這聞起來，比較像結願香——上達天聽、下窮地府，願結生生世世。這本來是祈福香，不過配方被調整過，變得能惑人心神。」

「……改成這樣，也不算偏離主題……」

「你這樣認為嗎？」

慕容禮近乎嚴肅的詢問，讓李翔叡沈默了。

願結良緣和這種糾纏，當然不一樣。

「引君纏綿，繾綣非本意。對人也好、動物也好、蘇合也好，溫柔歸溫柔，繾綣纏綿卻是不得已。」

慕容禮輕輕放開李翔叡，拉著人，悄聲沿山路返回、遠離小屋，李翔叡望著那背影，感覺慕容禮的人彷彿跟隨聲音飄散在風裡。

「那纏綿不過是種詛咒，似是而非的祈福香，又能求到什麼呢？」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

很多事，理不出起頭，不論當時、往後，關於情愛之事更是如此。

甜的時候目眩神迷心弛神蕩，苦的時候驚懼疑惶，笑著等待，看自己敢做很多事、又不敢做很多事，變得認不出自己。

還記得十三歲那年張康夫站在門口的尷尬神色，也還記得他在自己說了不知道之後，把自己攬進懷裡，手把首地握住那話兒，上下動起來，說些渾話還有軍中同袍的事兒，要自己別害怕慌張。

十五歲那年，村裡的長輩問起成人禮想由誰指導這些房中事，舉了些人，怎麼想都還是拒絕了。

在這之前，張康夫說要帶他去開開葷，他也拒絕了。

本以為像親人、兄長，以為自己真是那麼離不開父兄的小鬼，所以想說、試試好了。

他選了張康夫，橫豎，由兄長指導這檔事兒很常見。

要村人別太計較張康夫不懂規矩，說了會跟對方提起這件事，卻總想著、到時候再說……翻出父親留下的香譜、手記，改了配方，默默薰染曳地紅衣，餘料做成儀典用的香膏，細細抹在身上、帶上山。

他想張康夫會跟上山，從來沒想過不會該怎麼辦；調香，也不只是害怕被拒絕而已。

總覺得自己有什麼想問的、是對方不一定會告訴他的，書上說這類香助情境、能動搖人的心神、難以堅守……是以他沒想太多的便用了，甚至還調的更烈一些，就怕真要問的時候問不到答案，要求的時候會被拒絕。

只是，沒想到是這種用途。

父親寫得不清不楚，而他卻似乎改用得太過了。

沒有機會問出問題，根本連自己是誰都快忘了……整整三天，被張康夫抱在懷裡，氤氳香氣薰得兩個人都瘋了……一匣子香膏幾乎都用在自己身上，然後在那溫度裡和膏脂一起融化、連像樣的聲音都發不出來。

真正想問的物事，就那樣哽著、卻再也想不起來了。

「？蘇…兄弟，你在秤什麼啊？」

蘇弘堯緊緊神，把秤好的料倒進藥缽，又拿起另一樣。

「我在秤香材，李兄弟有興趣？」

垂眼再精挑梳整，蘇弘堯聽見李翔叡思考的聲音，嘴角不禁上揚了些……這異鄉客真是個率直人。

「嗯……嗯，我以為，你們這裡是砍了蘇合就拿去賣，可是你似乎準備了各種東西，為什麼？」

「李兄弟，不是這樣算，」蘇弘堯邊秤邊笑。「一棵一人高的蘇合木，夠我們全村生活一整年，但我們也知道只賣樹比較虧、賣多貨賤。」

「所以？」

「我們取出上好的心材，切成一斤一塊，中等五斤一塊，下等的，」蘇弘堯研起碎料，指指一個石盒要李翔叡打開。「就都在我這兒，調成香粉、佩香、珠香，比較方便也比較值錢。」

「啊，聰明，說得也是。」

「還想問什麼呢？」抬頭望望李翔叡，蘇弘堯索性分了一把白芷和官桂，笑著要他細細切碎。「你不是藏得了話的主兒，李兄弟，想問什麼就問，我不會介意。」

……問題是我平常口拙，不小心會嘴賤……李翔叡困擾地摳摳下巴，他還是想問。

慕容禮的話讓李翔叡覺得，這又是一個結局不好的故事。

「……那我直說了？」

「說吧。」

「你很喜歡張康夫？」

「不，那不是喜歡。」就覺得那晚依稀有聽到腳步聲，果然被看到了。「你倒是一點都不驚訝。」

「欸……看多了。而且，感覺又不是賣身求榮或是被脅迫的那種，村人也很習慣，那只要你們…兩情相悅不就好了？」

蘇弘堯笑開臉……的確，在這樣簡單的地方，只要兩情相悅便已然足夠。

「我們…也不知道是不是兩情相悅呢。」

李翔叡驚訝的張大眼睛，依照在夢境裡的感受，他不覺得這兩個是炮友床伴這種關係。

「你不愛他、還是他不愛你？」

蘇弘堯不知該如何回答，接著，一聲不遠不近的嘆息在房裡響起。蘇弘堯猛然抬頭，看見一雙宛如聖泉般冰冷卻永不凍結的眸子掃了他一眼，然後走近李翔叡身邊，扳開堆方的手指取下藥刀、輕柔地拍撢去藥屑，把人拉了起來。

「慕容禮，你幹嘛？又怎麼了？」

望著此情此景，蘇弘堯笑都笑不出來；心意相通倘若如此容易，這裡也不會又有一個傻子了。

「……你，」

「慕容兄有何指教？」

「我聽過一個說法，說麗春花乃是虞姬以身相殉而生，如此因情絕生之物，用這麼兇好嗎？」

「我不懂您在說什麼。」

「是嗎？」

慕容禮隨意應著、似是早已知道答案，只拉著李翔叡往村外走，約莫走到上次被李翔叡找到的地方才停下。

「慕容禮，你最近真的好奇怪……你現在翻火堆又想幹嘛？」

「不是想吃肉？」

慕容禮從火堆中翻出一塊東西敲開外殼，立時香氣四溢，拿筷子撥開，裡面還塞滿了野菜。

「是沒錯，你還真有辦法……」以前天天吃肉加雞排宵夜，現在好幾天才吃一次、又才一點點，當然很想大口吃肉啊！！

「味道還可以吧？」

「我現在感受到久違的幸福，不要跟我說話。」喔喔……還是肉好吃……「你不吃嗎？」

慕容禮搖頭，把東西都推給李翔叡。

「那我不客氣囉？」

「吃吧。」慕容禮笑笑，拔下樹葉吹起葉笛，顫顫揚揚的音色從山上直至他方，又從山中的某處傳回，跟山下響起的歌聲迴盪繚繞。

「好聽，就是太孤單。」

「你總是這麼說。」

我？我是第一次聽到吧？算了……

「慕容禮，麗春花……虞美人沒有毒吧？」

「不，它有毒，只是很弱。」

「那用多也不會有太大的問題？」

「虞美人的根可治黃膽、花可鎮咳止痰，少量用在香囊的香引上，其實是好東西。」

「那還說成這樣，虞美人再像也不會是罌粟花。」

「不，那是罌粟，」慕容禮挑動餘燼，扔了把芸香。「雖然罌粟傳入是在唐朝，不過這裡經由商人，早就拿得到乾製的花、種子、或罌粟殼；罌粟花和罌粟殼對腸胃疾病很有療效，種子亦同、也可作為一般穀物食用。對旅行商人來說是很方便的藥劑。」

「……那不是毒品嗎？」

「能做毒品的罌粟只有少數幾種，即使是不具成癮性的種類也擁有止痛的療效；但未免遭遇不測或各種意外，商人當然也會帶著效用更強的鴉片罌粟。」

「所以我——」我這幾天都不小心在吸鴉片嗎？

「不，罌粟現在很稀少，不可能天天使用。不熟悉的人會以為它是虞美人，但蘇弘堯很清楚我指的不是虞美人，而是指後來別稱米囊花的罌粟。」

「…你怎麼知道他有用？」

「那天晚上，」

吹起了山風，餘燼明滅不止，慕容禮加了乾草細柴，讓火焰和光輕輕竄起。

「那種連蜂蜜都比不上的甜香混在蘇合裡，可是道地的不歸路。」

「……不幫忙嗎？」李翔叡不喜歡慕容禮總用這種語氣說話……如此淡漠的預言不幸，感覺很差。

「我們是在別人的夢裡，翔。不論幸與不幸，都已經不在了。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

百草競春華，麗春應最勝；少須顏色好，多漫枝條剩。紛紛桃李姿，處處總都移；如何此貴重，卻怕有人知。

蘇弘堯不可能聽過杜甫的詩，但他知道麗春一旦生了一處便難以移植，種子經秋霜冬雪入土，比春撥要長得更好。

蘇合也是，難以移植；種子也是經冬雪入土，才發得了、長得好。

如何此貴重，卻怕有人知。

那花有著麗春的習性卻沒有相同的婉約，更為濃烈的個性……罌粟…是毒是藥也不過一念之間。

麗春一歲一花、花開三日，長得極慢的蘇合……要等多少年呢？

「想什麼呢？」

燈下的人影覆了上來，蘇合香溫柔纏綿、罌粟綿軟芳甜，一個吻便銷魂蝕骨。

身體再次被男人用力的搖撼進出，在如此恍惚沈淪的時候，蘇弘堯依稀覺得有塊地方一直是醒的。

薰香驅邪辟疫，蘇合養身療傷，他不是女人，沒必要獻媚乞憐、做就做了，但偶爾，也會想問問張康夫……你懂嗎？

全天下都知道卻只有你不懂，又有什麼意思？

自己又懂嗎？

失去了父母，然後，張康夫既是親人、兄弟、長輩、師傅，也是情人；張康夫總笑著即使回鄉也沒有親人不如留下，蘇弘堯是真心希望不要再失去了。

他調香配藥，情況許可也撥馬配刀隨著張康夫小戰幾場，就只希望對方能活著，像親人、像兄弟、像情人般的留下來，無須對任何君王付予忠誠，遠離一切規範紛擾……這樣不好？

喜歡你親人般的誠意和不拘小節，如崇慕兄長般為你的武勇和義氣高興，眷戀著迷身為情人的熱情溫柔。

留下來、留下來、留下來——

密著的吻吮得舌頭發麻，蘇弘堯想喘息、睜著發熱朦朧的眼望著對方、頭昏腦脹，感覺每一口氣都是對方渡來的、他呼吸感受的一切都是對方給予的，他迄今為止有半生都是這男人調教出來——

「啊…啊……嗯……」

『那不是真心想留下，而是不得已；否則，明知塞外卸甲歸田者約有半餘不會回鄉，為何仍用了這種香？』

纏綿同寢、溫柔繾綣、宛如伉儷，但他不敢去想離開這裡、過了玉門關後，他們還能是什麼？

被這溫度貼近、貫穿，日復一日，恐懼便如荒野延展、漫無邊際。

沒有你……少了肆意的對象、親暱的對象、並馬同遊的對象、放心的對象、恐懼擔心的對象——

「…輕、輕點……唔、啊……」

「……你今兒個……怎麼回事？」

喘息著、並非真的想說什麼，完事後的餘韻足以讓兩人膩上半晌，即使如此便也口不對心地過上一夜。

何苦呢？有雙率直的眸子似乎這麼問；而另一雙冷冷寒眸，卻望得人發自內心的瘋狂。

——如果本來就如此愚蠢、一無所有，那又有何不能孤注一擲？

倘若因情絕生的是當年的虞姬，興許，亦是如今的自己，就是放不了手。

又過數日。

這幾天慕容禮總遠遠就帶開李翔叡，不讓他太接近自己……如此不帶厭惡判斷的旁觀令人心緒難定，再加上村裡同輩的人丁本就稀少，平添幾分難言的寂寥。

「……在嗎？呦、走神，想我不成？」

訂貨的箋條握緊又放下、收回櫃子裡，蘇弘堯笑著搖頭，替進門的張康夫倒了杯水。

「怎麼會這時候過來？今天不是該往西、回障所去？」

「唉，出了件倒楣事兒，」

若不問職責，西域督護以下副校尉、丞一人；司馬、侯、千人各兩人，這些都算肥缺，一句『諸國有亂，得發兵征討。』是多大的權力，即使督護本身不太貪，也不會窮到哪裡。

「押送的貢品被盜了一部份，其他金銀玉器還容易補上追回，香品卻比較困難……聽說要隨便抓幾個替死鬼，就算湊不齊也有個交代。」

「還缺哪些？」蘇弘堯知道作為貢品的香材僅有少量幾種會是極品，這是他從香商們口中聽來的，不然沿路若遭官員索要竊佔，缺損的部分難以補上。

若只缺貨路，還能幫個忙……每隔幾年，總會聽說發生這檔事兒。

「薰陸香、安息香、鬱金香、野悉密香、伽藍木、蘇合香。」

「現在並非野悉密的花期……但這香做起來容易，徵調再精緻應可堪用……」

「聽說若能等上兩個月，前面三種應該也湊得齊。」

「……差不多。」兩個月倒有點多……應是商人們不甘心配合得太便宜吧？

「但就是剩下兩種，難以辦到。」

「伽藍難得，不出點血，商人也拿不到。」

「那這蘇合呢？」

蘇弘堯靜靜望著張康夫，在垂眸的時候輕輕嚥下嘆息。

「你想要哪樣的蘇合？」

聞言，張康夫拿出兩個合掌大小的漆匣，一個是木胎上生漆、中夾烏漆，螺鈿掐絲剔金，匣底的小立腳獸口上托如盤護；另一個重量極輕、約莫是麻胚底，光亮濃厚的硃砂紅，除了顏色，兩個匣子一模一樣。


	8. 第二話  蘇合（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驚險找回的檔案，古早之前的舊文，字數比較多的最終回。
> 
> －－  
> 其實自己回頭看舊文還挺害羞的

張康夫打開烏漆匣、推到蘇弘堯面前，飄出一股子軟幽香氣；蘇弘堯定定眼，拿起留在匣中的木角，湊近端詳、仔細嗅聞，又拿起刀削了丁點在試香的雲母片上、蓋上松石盞，放在火上隔碳薰燒，片刻之後方揭盞試香，再把灰末捻在指尖勻搓。

「如何？」

張康夫問道，嗅香的蘇弘堯恍若未聞，只是伸手揭開紅漆匣子……裡面亦是空的。

「……裝滿盒子的蘇合？」

「是。」

「兩盒都是？」

「…不好辦嗎？」

蘇弘堯無聲一嘆。

「……在山下的屋裡等些日子，我會想辦法。」

「多謝你，」張康夫欲言又止，顯得過意不去。「真的不行，至少一塊，有總比沒有好。」

蘇弘堯笑笑，拉過人吻了上去，柔軟的吻漸次深入，如飲酒般地陶然欲醉，卻不似往日夜裡的縱情、僅是溫存。

一時，不想說話。

所以吻著、笑著、收起匣子，把張康夫送出門外，看兩位客人帶回野菜獵物，望著月上中天、對月飲酒，子時剛過，身邊默默多了個意外的人。

「李兄弟呢？」

「睡了。」

蘇弘堯看慕容禮拿罈酒在他對面坐下、拍開泥封，打進酒壺、滿上杯子。

「您睡不著？」

「夜深人靜，說話方便。」慕容禮如此答道，啜起酒。

「您不是個多事的人。」

「但他心軟。」

但他心軟。

一句話便是所有的理由，蘇弘堯望著天落不下淚。

即使最濃情蜜意的時候，張康夫也從不曾這樣把他惦記。

不是無情愛，只是放得不一樣。

「您想說什麼呢？」

「你那個香……」慕容禮仰頭一口飲盡，又替自己倒一杯。「你知道，它叫什麼名字？」

「不知。」後來翻看筆記、跟以前父親一輩的長輩聯絡生意，才知道那些不俱顯名的香方，全都有著不上檯面的用途；也約有半數是胡人傳入再加以改良的方子，若問其真名，自然不知。

「它叫結願香，人有因果、生死、輪迴；可以成仙成佛，也可能入地獄永不超生，這香的本意是願結三生三世良善果，最後願結良緣的反而多，所以它也叫……」

「……結緣香。」沒想到這是結緣香……這不是有名卻稀有的貢香嗎？怎麼……

「那一開始就是改過的結緣香，」慕容禮笑笑，而蘇弘堯似乎不奇怪對方為什麼知道。「雖然做的事都一樣，但這樣比較好聽；對某些人來說，願望也是真的，有些事並沒有改變。」

覓得良人，永結同心。

「呵呵呵呵……」

蘇弘堯只是笑，低低、輕輕，沈在沙裡、盪入夜色、在炭薪之間；慕容禮拿出白日所見的一雙匣子，擱在桌上、打開，那縷香幽幽束緊了香商的笑聲。

「他應該知道那塊蘇合很重要，即使如此，他的說法是——至少一塊。」

「那又如何呢？」蘇弘堯喝酒，對話中提示似毫不介意。

「他不愛你，甚至別有算計。」

「也許不愛吧，但是，這哪那麼容易算清楚？」蘇弘堯眼裡有月、有屋，冷冷山風吹來熟悉的聲音，他總覺得人心就像山外的世界，不管是否能一眼看清，都永遠看不到盡頭。「他對我，救了一條命，是家人、是情人；我對他，也許是家人、也許是情人，大概忘了他是我的恩人。」

最開始的時候，想問什麼呢？為什麼對我好？

「…沒有他就不會有這塊蘇合，本來就該給他。」況且他也對全村有恩、又與村中往來這麼多年，若以村民之禮待之……只要能說服大家，自也有他的一份。

「給了他，就再也不會回來了。」

蘇弘堯一愣，心底剎時有個聲音瘋狂吶喊，抬手壓住跳到令人疼痛的心口，似乎用手便把一切多餘的聲音抹去，蘇弘堯蒼白的臉依然平靜。

「不給他，夢也不會醒。」看著他用那樣的快樂對著自己笑已是最美的夢，更何況，一切擔憂未必都是真的……也許，是愛的、想留下的，只是自己不明瞭。

「若是執著，往後你跟他，生生世世將不斷重複這樣的孽緣、無法擺脫，這樣好嗎？」

「我不能只強求一世嗎？」生生世世——如果不能圓滿，強求一生便已足夠。

有聲嘆息，宛如燈上晃動的火焰，描繪希望與絕望。

「……能。」

「先生果然是位高人，可否教我？」

「倘若來生頓悟，此為法一；若得足以擾亂命數的機緣亦可，此為法二；第三種方法，只要你今生能跳出輪迴……」

「能嗎？讓我得道成仙？讓我功德圓滿上西天極樂？」蘇弘堯自嘲地笑道，今生，這些不可能。「還是說讓我入地獄永世不得超生？」

一嘆。「都不是。」

「那是？」

「……人可以捨棄來生，只要在死前打心底的這麼想，便可將一切還諸天地。人本自天地而來，能由心得道、超凡入聖，自也能將一切還諸本原而超然物外——無憂喜、愛憎、驚懼、生死。」

……徹底的死。

「……這樣啊。」

「回頭是岸。」

「多謝指教。慕容公子，」蘇弘堯笑得溫順，起身、蓋上匣子、納入懷中，不知為何，覺得那些讓人驚懼徬徨的想法，都不重要了。「很多事，即使能知道也做不到。否則，你我又是為何在這裡，對月飲酒？」

嘆息，蘇弘堯也很想對自己嘆息。

次日，張康夫沒有上山，蘇弘堯則是去村長家作說客，老村長皺眉頭、召集村裡其他的人，又過了幾天才著蘇弘堯把張康夫帶來。雖是同意這要求，但禮不可廢，即使簡單也要挑好日子。

張康夫依禮採取蘇合，但不用如成人禮那般待上三天，蘇弘堯陪著他採取，但處理香也需要時間，於是張康夫又回到山下小屋等待。

李翔叡在這段期間則充分見識到古人處理香材有多繁瑣。

本以為蘇合這種香木只要乾燥就好，或者，像檀香沈香那樣自然乾燥腐朽、產生香結便可使用，但蘇弘堯先是拿各種藥材把蘇合包起來、不冒煙的蒸了三天，陰乾三天，又把整塊的蘇合埋到充滿藥材香灰的香土裡繼續陰乾，時不時翻動一下，又過七天，蘇弘堯把自己原有的那塊蘇合香木也埋進去。整日望著處理香材的地方，蘇弘堯一次也沒下山看過，張康夫也一次都沒有上山。

一個月後，兩塊蘇合輕碰便會發出空脆之聲，其聲似金非金、似玉非玉，握在手上隱隱有些滑膩，重量反而增加。嗅聞乾木香氣不若生木時張揚，但燒起來更香；即使又蒸又埋，那味道依然純淨濃郁，沒有沾染上其他。

在李翔叡欲言又止的目光中，蘇弘堯將兩塊香木用黃色厚麻紙包裹、置入匣中，再以紅邊黑巾包好兩個匣子，便下山了。

「真的不阻止他嗎？」李翔叡最近比較少作夢，反而常毫無自覺的睡上半天。

「我試過了。」

李翔叡聽到之後趴在桌子上嘆氣。

「那我們現在怎麼辦？到底還要在這裡待多久？」

「翔，這裡是夢境，黃粱夢的時間足以經歷一生。」

「難道我們要在這裡跟大家一起老死？」就算在現實中這只是轉瞬夢境，但在夢裡我依然要經歷十倍以上的時間！黃粱夢醒盧生可是頓悟了啊！

「不，這說明我們該走了。」

「走？」走什麼啊？！「可是盒子不就是——」不就是剛才拿下山的那個？

你不是要靠夢境去查盒子的下落嗎？

慕容禮只是神秘的笑著，不一會兒蘇弘堯回來，瞧屋裡的兩人氣氛詭異，也有點不知所措，但至少看得出這兩位客人在等他。

「兩位在等我？何事？」

「我們該走了，畢竟，這麼叨擾下去不是辦法。」

蘇弘堯一愣，看著眼前平淡到底的慕容禮跟一臉歉疚的李翔叡，自以為瞭解地露出苦笑。

「留下來也不妨事兒，就算要走，兩位這樣還是等上半個月，找路過附近的商隊搭夥比較實際。」

李翔叡沒有對被人看扁感到任何不滿，雖然看電影覺得很誇張，但古人要『搶錢、搶糧、搶娘兒們！』基本上沒有任何操作難度，如果對象是他這種飼料雞，要搶男人也很容易。

「不，」慕容禮笑笑，對他而言這裡是夢境，李翔叡或許會為夢境左右操控，但他不會。「雖然不是現在走，但也就這幾天。」

「走這麼趕？」用幾天來準備遠行，對蘇弘堯來說太兒戲了。「你們想去哪？若要回天朝，食水可不能少。」

蘇弘堯的問題也是李翔叡的問題，可惜慕容禮又是一笑、不說話，讓所有人都明白他不打算開口，蘇弘堯見狀只是嘆息……張康夫得了香後便開開心心的走了，由此低落的心情令人疲倦，便也不再多問、轉身回房休息。

「所以你要去哪？！喂！」

蘇弘堯一走慕容禮也拖著他往外走，每天不是晾著就是被人拖來拖去，如果揍人可以問出答案，李翔叡確信自己早把慕容禮痛毆一頓。

這次走得比較遠，先是往山上走一段又開始往下，看起來沒路的地方又出現可一人通行的小道；沿途上慕容禮都沒說話，路況太危險也讓李翔叡只能專心走路，不知過了多久，眼前的景色豁然開朗——

一間小屋、一口井、兩匹馬。

李翔叡狂眨眼睛，慕容禮卻已經走上前、很親暱的拍拍馬頸，打水把馬槽灌滿後在門口生火燒水，李翔叡這時候才發現乾淨的屋裡並沒有人。

因為想問的太多而頭昏腦脹，李翔叡坐在木墩上直到水燒開還覺得腦子很亂，該先問什麼？這裡為什麼有屋子？還是……

「你要在夢裡待到什麼時候？既然那是貢品，那盒子應該會在皇陵裡。」

「不，這東西最後沒有進皇陵。」

「那你要追著盒子跑？」

「算是。」

慕容禮笑笑、在李翔叡開口前抬手點上對方眉心，李翔叡瞬間便昏了過去、被慕容禮接個正著，在火上蒸騰的水氣此時在兩人身邊繚繞如煙，依稀隱現的龍腦香讓慕容禮仰頭看天，卻只見一片蒼藍。

慕容禮得意的笑了。

那絲龍腦香讓他知道葉洛已然歸來，只不過，利用李翔叡施展的夢返術不只威力強大，亦難破解。

自己留了一魂一魄在外，李翔叡也是一樣；與尋常夢返術的用法不同，此法若用強硬手段破解易傷及精魄，葉洛不可能會這麼做；那剩下的方法，就只能從夢境裡喚醒兩人。

因為想要的東西還沒到手，所以李翔叡還不能醒。

慕容禮打橫把人抱進屋裡，繚繞煙氣遂以小屋為中心擴散，遮蔽了一切。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

蘇弘堯醒來，天色已晚，在屋裡轉了一圈方確認兩人未歸，心裡起初並沒有很在意。等入夜，蘇弘堯察看兩人物品時，才發現留在枕下的金葉子。除此之外，村民替兩人做的衣服、慕容禮這段期間獵得的毛皮，兩人平日所用的一應物事都沒有帶走；更甚者，連屋裡的乾肉、水、傷藥都分毫未取，但蘇弘堯知道，這兩個人已經走了。

不過是像最初那樣，恢復成一個人；跟鄰里聊上兩句，製香、買賣、等待。

等待時節、等待商人、等待情人。

世界雖大，對他卻沒有那麼深的誘惑；即便有，也有更放不下的。

半年或是一年，他們會整理村中的貨物賣給在五十里外亭燧整營的路過商人，或者由村中青壯組隊進關將商品賣給邊城商人。偶爾手中貨色比往常好，蘇弘堯才會壓隊走得更遠，可能到隴西，也可能到安定、慶陽，賣了貨就回轉，順道帶回村裡邊關需要的貨物，邊走邊賣的回村；蘇弘堯也只有這種時候，才會回淵泉的老家看看、收租，覺得一切都很陌生。

此時又到集貨時節，村裡的老人處理香材分類香等都不是問題，太過精細講究的香方就沒辦法了；於是在屯點守望值夜的換成村裡的其他丁壯，女人小孩全在處理著香和毛皮，老人秤香調著簡單的香方、一邊注意研製的顆粒是否過細；至於成色更好的材料，則是照著蘇弘堯的要求處理好就送過去，村裡的蒸鼎、炒鍋、大釜全都在忙，架子上鋪著一片又一片的曬。

處理好的香至少都要陳放一個月或一季，算上運進關的時間或許剛好……蘇弘堯忙得昏天黑地幾乎沾枕即眠，然而，他依舊注意到鼻間滑過的香氣，驚訝的迅速起身穿衣、帶上武器、奪門而出，全村隨著香氣漫開騷動，直逼而來的馬蹄聲毫無掩飾，弓弦聲響便有人倒下、轉瞬刀鋒已在眼前，騎兵衝殺一輪村民便死傷過半，哀嚎與哭泣在夜風中有如鬼聲。

村民不約而同的逃向不利騎兵的山中林間，來襲者便也下馬追擊、一邊在村里放火搜刮，閃躲過騎兵的蘇弘堯看清服飾，便如同留下來斷後的其他村民憤恨的殺上去！

「為什麼！！」一刀砍向領隊的軍官，蘇宏堯大聲喝問，這個人他認得，以前是張康夫的手下！現在則升官到另一區！

「哼！」那軍官一刀隔開蘇弘堯、補上一腳，周圍的兵自動揮刀上前，火光裡的嘴臉極盡諷刺。「那個張康夫，見副校尉說誰能把缺補上就把女兒嫁給他，一口便應滿了；在軍帳裡講了半天、一塊變兩塊，誰曉得你們這裡還有多少極品呢？當然是回去看好嘴裡的、再來伸手撈啊！」

蘇弘堯聽著一愣、全賴陳虎硬是擋了兩刀，那軍官見此情境哈哈大笑。

「我道是哪位、現在才想起來！這不是給老張肏屁股的小鬼嗎？連個姘頭都稱不上！哈！瞧、還當真了！？兄弟們！把人殺光！老張跟校尉的酒等著咱們勒！」

「啊———」紅著眼衝殺上去，砍倒一個、又一個、蘇弘堯根本不知道殺了幾個，只知道那張嘴臉變得驚恐、又變成了張康夫，所有站著的都變成了張康夫，在火光中嘲笑他！！

等他回神，那軍官倒了、陳虎倒了，騎兵們的馬逃跑的逃跑，有些低頭頂著再也站不起來的主人，不知何時，所有的兵都倒下了；村民三三兩兩的在遠處望著他，蘇弘堯茫然回首，千年蘇合的香氣在烈焰裡依然濃郁，溫柔的像個夢，伴著濃厚的血腥味，無比諷刺。

「哈、哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈——」

匡噹一聲，刀子落下，由手至身全都覺得黏膩噁心，血和蘇合以及許許多多的香氣變成種妖異的味道、彷彿將一切都捲入火焰——

戛然而止。

李翔叡冒著冷汗、喘氣驚坐起來，彷彿世界停留在蘇弘堯笑聲斷絃的那一刻，隨著他的昏厥墜入黑暗。

屋裡有微光搖曳。

恍惚的還沒想起這裡是哪裡，便看見慕容禮在燈下，緩緩倒滿兩杯茶。

渾濁的目光漸漸清晰，李翔叡衝下床抓住慕容禮就把人往牆上撞，但不管如何咬牙呼吸都無法平靜，看著慕容禮的表情更是無法冷靜！他知道已經來不及！他知道！他知道！他知道——

「你為什麼不救他們！！」雖然兩個人留下也沒用！可是早點說至少可以逃！！

「……他們已經死了超過一千五百年，早就連骨頭都、嗚……」沒有想到李翔叡真的會揍他，慕容禮吃痛地縮成一團。勉強抬頭，李翔叡氣息未平、緊握拳頭。

直到慕容禮的手撫上臉頰，李翔叡才知道自己哭了，但憤怒壓過丟臉的感覺、眼淚也懶得擦。然而死死抓著慕容禮，卻再揍不下手。

「你皺什麼眉頭！？奇怪我為什麼哭？」李翔叡邊笑邊哭，憤恨的抓著慕容禮搖。「你在夢裡是醒的、但我不是！！你可以冷血、看我夢裡有夢、可是我沒辦法！！即使我知道都過去了、骨頭都化成灰，可是還是痛！蘇弘堯被砍我會痛、他發瘋我也痛！！你知不知道、明明想清醒、明知道自己是另外一個人，可是卻在夢裡變成別人感受喜怒哀樂再醒來有多恐怖！！而我現在做著夢中夢！！」

「……別哭了，這是夢。」

慕容禮沒有笑他、也沒有諷刺他、當然也沒有說抱歉，只是一遍遍地替他抹眼淚，一遍遍的告訴他這是夢。

「……我知道這是夢……」可是很痛，如果沒有一起生活過，那蘇弘堯就只是遙遠時空的某個人，即使在夢裡心痛，醒來也可以告訴自己在作夢、這只是個無能為力的夢。

可是夢裡的人在身邊，會哭會笑會工作吃飯睡覺，在他可以選擇改變的時候，他在夢裡夢見這些人又死了一次，聽見自己在蘇弘堯體內笑出心碎的瘋狂。

即使醒來也還在夢裡、還在蘇弘堯所在的世界，沒辦法告訴自己這只是一個夢、沒辦法看著別人死而無動於衷。

李翔叡還是哭、哭得幾乎整個人在慕容禮身上發抖，他從夢裡親身體驗了憤恨、殺意，手起刀落鮮血噴濺的手感、快意、恐懼、噁心……人肉的阻力落在刀上黏膩又沈重，不想殺人，可是那些殺來的嘴臉居然如此興奮快樂——

除了哭、還想吐，可是蘇弘堯的一部份彷彿留在體內，讓心底的某個地方對死亡習以為常。

慕容禮幾經猶豫最後嘆息地把李翔叡摟進懷裡，沒想過對方不只是心軟，還哭得這麼傷心。

「……別哭了……真的這麼難過就把力氣省下來揍我，我不會還手。」

原本哭泣的聲音變成咬牙忍耐的聲音，慕容禮不用看也知道李翔叡正努力停止淚水、調整呼吸，覺得這些聲響細碎地扯痛胸口，卻想不出安慰的謊言。

又過了好一下子，李翔叡終於止住了哭、覺得頭暈腦漲，但還沒忘記真正應該問的是什麼。

「……慕容禮，你在計畫什麼？」

「蘇弘堯……看起來好說話、實則偏執。不再見一次張康夫、把蘇合奪回，他不會善罷干休。」

「你——」想站起來才發現動彈不得，慕容禮平靜的表情異常殘忍。「不要再說他早就是個死人！！我不可以去追嗎！？難道他非死不可嗎！！」

「對，」將李翔叡錯愕的表情盡收眼底，慕容禮輕聲道：「他不死，我們無法離開夢鏡，也無法知道盒子最後的下落。」

所以，為了自己，就只能見死不救？沒有更好的解決方法嗎？

怔愣間，慕容禮的手覆蓋在眼上，微涼的感覺很舒服、莫名的溫柔，卻又有股寒意和無法抗拒的睡意在蔓延——

「再睡一下，醒來的時候，就會看見蘇弘堯了。」

慕容禮輕聲語畢，李翔叡沈睡的身體墜入懷中，兩人轉眼消失——連同屋子、家具、馬匹、湖泊，消失的彷彿從未存在。

蘇弘堯睜眼醒來的時候，不知道自己身處何處，覺得好似聽見李翔叡的哭聲，再眨眼，便什麼都沒了，只剩滿天星斗。

彷彿又回到那一夜，村裡的守夜人把那塊示警用的蘇合神木扔進火裡，那十里香氣比喊叫更安全有效，然而，即使如此也救不了什麼。

把營火挑旺，蘇弘堯給馬上鞍、整理物品；知道自己今夜再也睡不著，蘇弘堯牽馬走入一望無際的黑，覺得自己是醒的、又好像夢著的前進。

即使知道蘇合昂貴，也從沒想過還能這樣換成榮華富貴……就算張康夫要成親，真的說明講白向他要一塊這樣的蘇合作為娶親的聘禮……

給不給？

「哈哈哈哈哈……」

哪有什麼給不給的問題？說穿了根本就不該騙他！十年！就算不是情人也有兄弟情分！為了個副校尉的女兒跟幾塊蘇合便能屠村，這等小人哪還有愛、只能有恨！！

原來不是愛就會是許多算計！

蘇弘堯一直笑，笑到咳嗽、聲音嘶啞，不瞭解為什麼笑得開心還會痛撤心扉，依然勉強自己翻上馬背縱馬奔馳，痛得幾乎昏厥又因此清醒，直到再也發不出聲，咬緊牙在晨曦下邊騎邊哭——覺得人就是這麼蠢，是到如今還是想相信、還是想原諒、不知道自己究竟該恨誰！！

晝夜趕路、花了十天，蘇弘堯磕磕碰碰的踏進從未來過的烏壘城，一身風塵虛弱的模樣和些許賄賂，讓守衛輕鬆放過只攜帶三十匹布的小商人而不多做盤查。蘇弘堯找了間簡單的店便住下、預付三天房錢，簡單梳洗後，仰賴藥物硬是讓自己睡去。

蘇弘堯再醒來的時候，幾乎跟李翔叡同時睜開眼睛。

李翔叡努力讓自己清醒，昏睡許久讓全身都沒力氣；他看到慕容禮在旁邊、也看出地點不同——屋內擺設算得上華麗，雖然安靜，卻聽得到遠處有人聲。

慕容禮把他扶起來、遞水，李翔叡喝水時才發現，身上的衣服還有慕容禮現在穿的都與原先不同……至少，慕容禮身上的應該是錦織，不但有花還滾邊……

「咳咳、……很適合你，衣服。」

慕容禮眨眨眼、笑了，讓李翔叡大感意外的湊上前吻他，沒有太多的侵略性和情慾的吻、手扶著頸後卻是可以掙脫的力道；緩緩加深的溫熱觸感在口中舔弄，溫存的感覺讓李翔叡困惑得忘記掙扎，只覺得很舒服。

「……我們到了烏壘城，這裡是副校尉家的客房。名目上我們是走北路出使大宛的使節從吏，不過走散了外加水土不服，使節特許我們在烏壘修養。」

慕容禮靠得很近，一說話氣息就會撫過臉上，讓終於意識到自己被吻的李翔叡迅速臉紅，但還是沒勇氣問對方為什麼吻他。

「……走散了怎麼還會知道是使節特許？」

「督護當然可以派人追去問。」

吃了慕容禮塞給他的一碗粥，李翔叡伸懶腰活動筋骨，清醒後紛踏而來的就是各種記憶與情緒，不愉快的感覺與方才的氣氛格格不入。然而說到底、人都是自私的——他想從這個夢境中醒來，也抱持僥倖心理覺得在最後一刻自己能做些什麼。

自從進入夢境，李翔叡第一次如此認真捕捉蘇弘堯的夢；因為知道慕容禮什麼都不會告訴他，即使是不愉快的方法李翔叡仍然選擇沈睡，至少在夢理他能知道蘇弘堯已經進城，正打探著張康夫的事卻沒有結果，於是正計畫著混進副校尉的府上。

李翔叡想幫忙、也想見見蘇弘堯，但卻不知道該怎麼找人只好守株待兔；他大部分時間都沈睡的狀態也作實一個病人該有的模樣，省去不少麻煩。

更甚者，副校尉前來探病時，陪同的慕容禮提及宰相喜歡蘇合香；次回、副校尉再次來訪時便帶上那令他們心心念念的紅色漆匣，讓他們鑑定這塊香木合不合宰相的喜好。聽到兩人誇讚更是喜不自勝捧在懷裡，託求兩人等使節團迴轉歸國的時候帶上漆匣，好孝敬宰相美言兩句。

慕容禮自然含蓄衿持的應承下來，但副校尉卻也沒有因此留下漆匣，而是又收回去，當真越是貪官惡吏，行事反而越小心能幹。

然而最讓李翔叡困擾的，是他感覺蘇弘堯的睡眠時間似乎極短，即使睡了也少有夢境難以捕捉，彷彿有什麼正在干擾夢境，即使如此也能察覺對方越來越虛弱的事實。

偶爾入夢，在重疊的夢境裡，世界彷彿變成黑暗又永無止境的迷宮，不斷的走著、轉彎，無法停下的壓迫感和喘息聲令人瘋狂。每次才看到一點點想知道的訊息，李翔叡就受不了的驚醒。

蘇弘堯到底想幹什麼？

蘇弘堯也不知道自己想幹什麼。

即使忍著，他對罌粟的渴望有增無減，原本用以安神，如今沒有使用便心緒不定的幾乎發瘋，雖然表面上看不出來，但腦子全都是亂的。

連連打探了幾個人，獲得的消息不是張康夫逃了、就是死了，總之沒人清楚；至於上繳的蘇合香以及出動軍隊屠村的事則根本沒人知道，想當然爾這件事就只有主事者知曉。

因副校尉有客而變得比較容易混進去，蘇弘堯偽裝成家丁在副校尉府上打探。雖然家丁不能隨意走動出入，但的確從其他下人口中聽到漆匣的消息；贈送香粉討好得寵的女婢和長工，便能以長見識為由頭多看看宅邸的格局……即使如今愈加難以專心記憶，但多看幾次還是能記起來……

「大人金安。」

「把他留下，我有用。」

蘇弘堯正想跟著行禮，聽見聲音不禁愕然，身邊的侍女應聲後紛紛離去，抬頭一看果然是——

「你用得太多了。」慕容禮拉著人往不顯眼的地方走，對於蘇弘堯用藥成癮的憔悴模樣毫不意外。

蘇弘堯只是低低的笑。

「蘇弘堯，我知道你進來是想做什麼。」

「喔？我想做什麼？」蘇弘堯又是一陣亂笑。

「張康夫已經死了。」慕容禮輕聲道：「人是副校尉殺的，但我不知道屍體在哪裡，應該是隨便扔了吧。」

蘇弘堯白著臉發抖，握緊拳頭。

「那個紅色漆匣我看過一次，黑色的那個我沒看到，這個宅邸不大、匣子也不是能亂放的東西，約莫在副校尉自己的寢室。」

慕容禮說著從懷中拿出一小捲布帛給蘇弘堯，抖開便是宅邸的地圖。

「……為什麼幫我？」不是沒聽說兩人乃是使節從吏……蘇弘堯無法理解慕容禮幫他的理由。

「報恩，感謝你曾收留過我倆，」慕容禮深深一拜。「我猜到副校尉可能殺人滅口卻未曾示警，如今斯人已逝，只能助你報仇完成心願……橫豎這等狗官死不足惜。」

「……就這樣？」

慕容禮沈默許久，才嘆息地再次開口。

「他的希望是你能更珍惜自己的性命，」蘇弘堯聞言苦笑，他知道慕容禮指的是誰。「至於我……我希望你不要再有來生，生生世世，太苦了。」

「我也這麼覺得，」把地圖收進懷中，想起那張不知在哪裡腐爛的臉，還是有那麼點想帶他回家。「與其留下諸多因果債務，人活著一生一世便已足夠，不論該原諒的抑或不該原諒的……」

與其期待無盡的來生用一句抱歉來原諒自己，冀望來生是何其卑屈的貪婪。

「……把頭抬起來。」

與慕容禮別後，事情莫名的順利。

即使已非柔嫩嬌美的少年，長期被疼愛的痕跡在蘇弘堯虛弱又毫不自覺間化為妖冶風情；副校尉平日雖不好這口，但既然在自己家裡撞見、對方又溫順，那還客氣什麼？

副校尉當下便想把人拉進房裡，但仍留了分心眼、要左右打理一下再把人送到寢房；有人跟著、副校尉不擔心會出亂子，而蘇弘堯根本沒想過要逃。

蘇弘堯唯一的請求，就是在房裡點上他帶來的香；驗過無毒後，這等助興之物沒多做計較便燃上……倒在靠近香爐的地方嗅聞藥性，任由罌粟的香甜飄然支配身體，等副校尉把他拉起來的時候，渾身放鬆的蘇弘堯僅是迷濛地笑著，不管做什麼都乖巧的回應，直到男人在體內馳騁肆虐才真正的醒來，但也只是縱情呻吟、沒有任何反抗。

「肏兩下就叫成這樣、呼、比肏娘兒們還快活！」

厚掌拍打臀部的痛讓身體不由更絞緊體內的性器，男人興奮爽快地鞭苔、浪笑自己的騷蕩，蘇弘堯也跟著笑了，笑得嫵媚、笑看慾望的熱度支配身體，本來就不是非他不可……只是不想要……

「哈、哈哈……」

忍不住大笑，蘇弘堯翻身壓住副校尉、自己騎上去，起伏坐落的深度爽得副校尉沒注意到他扶在床欄的的手！

拔劍！落下！

憑著身體下墜的力道一劍貫穿男人的右肩胛、手肘壓死男人的慘叫，迅速拔劍換手、將長劍抵上副校尉的脖子，蘇弘堯臉上已是森冷殺氣。

「……我問什麼，你答什麼。」不得不慶幸對方粗心大意的把配劍掛在床邊，省了很多麻煩。

「…好…好好好。」

蘇合、罌粟、與血的氣味讓大腦感覺一陣麻痺，後穴也還含著男人萎軟的陰莖，蘇弘堯瞇起眼，移動刃口在對方胸前畫出血痕，隨即又移回對方頸上。

「誰獻上蘇合就把女兒嫁給他，有這回事嗎？」

「有、有有。」

「有人獻上蘇合了嗎？」

「有、一個姓張的障塞尉……」

劍身一推在副校尉頸側留下血痕，輕鬆制止了對方蠢動。

「把女兒給他了？」

「不、我…」副校尉支嗚著，長劍一貼還是說了實話。「我殺了——打開始就沒想要把女兒嫁他…我我我想知道哪兒還能獻上這等好貨……」

「是哪兒還沒搜刮吧？嗯？從一開始你就打算殺掉他？」

「是……是。」

「蘇合呢？」

「一……一盒上貢了，另、咿……」劍鋒緊逼，副校尉驚得走音。「個、是多貪的，貢香本來就只有一塊，姓張的也知道……另一塊是給我女兒的聘金。」

哼……果然……

藥性上來，蘇宏堯用力甩頭，副校尉發出扭曲的驚嚇聲；蘇宏堯隨之停止，貌似疑惑的歪頭打量，眼裡飄忽歪斜的臉讓他不可自抑的發笑、然後纏綿甜軟的吻上去，吻得副校尉即使恐懼、困惑卻依然被挑起了性慾，勃起的陰莖弄得蘇宏堯呻吟幾聲後、更是不受控制的脹大。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻……」

緩緩動著身體、長劍依然架在頸上，蘇宏輕笑地享受混雜恐懼的獸慾，從來沒想過自己的身體，能讓男人在性命交關的時候還忍不住蠢動，怕死卻又屈服於慾望、冀望藉由慾望征服自己。

副督尉也不知道自己怎麼回事，被廢的手沒有意料中的痛、頭有些暈，恍惚間原本有些殺意的人又笑了起來、甜甜地伺候，劍還貼脖子、下身卻興奮的難以自己。

鼻間的蘇和香，甜膩得異常瘋狂。

身上的人，邊笑邊落著淚。

「──蘇、」

因為夢到蘇洪堯揮劍的瞬間，李翔叡驚醒後跌跌撞撞地衝向副校尉寢室，一闖入內間便看見染血的床，握著劍的蘇弘堯停下動作、茫然又驚訝地望著李翔叡。

只一瞬間、因李翔叡而驚醒的副校尉推開蘇弘堯，顧不得渾身赤裸，也沒奪劍反擊便衝出外間，高喊起人。

室外頓時喧騰起來，兵甲碰撞之聲與各種腳步聲充滿殺意與慌亂，襯托得內間格外安靜，蘇弘堯怔怔地、望穿牆一般地望著某處，半晌才嗤嗤地掩面笑了。

「蘇弘堯？」

「嗯？」隨手扔了劍、撿起件衣服披上，蘇弘堯開始在屋裡翻箱倒櫃，先是找到了自己的那塊紅邊黑錦，而布料依舊包裹著的漆匣，只剩一個。

蘇弘堯小心地端著紅漆匣、穩住身體，彷彿用盡全身力氣捧住瑰寶、打開蓋子、湊向鼻尖，露出迷離又滿足的表情。

「找到了……」

一遍遍的唸著、輕柔地摸著，蓋上蓋子、包回布巾，在李翔叡能阻止之前，蘇弘堯愉快地掀翻所有的油燈、推倒香爐，火舌迅速蔓延。

「你做什麼！蘇兄弟、你……你怎麼會變成這個樣子？」削瘦、蒼白，透出一種病態之美，清亮的眼既堅定又瘋狂。李翔叡上前抓住蘇弘堯好快點逃離火場，怎料拖也拖不動。「蘇弘堯！！」

李翔叡很氣，氣自己、氣別人，氣為什麼夢裡的主角總是想尋死！！

「生什麼氣呢？」蘇弘堯笑著，雖然短暫，但認識李翔叡就像認識了泉水一般。「你該恭喜我得償所願。」

「所以找到了就快走啊！！」

火燒得飛快，轉眼已是一片火海，蘇弘堯望著李翔叡焦急的臉，看著慕容禮悄悄出現在對方身後，突然覺得人生至此也沒什麼不好。

「這個，送你吧，帶著它離開這裡。」蘇弘堯把紅漆匣塞到李翔叡懷裡、退了一步，撕下衣角捲手、拾起地上的短劍。「別再管我了，還是多聽聽後面那位的話，比較容易活下去。」

「什、」一轉頭、慕容禮便大步向前的把自己困在懷裡，讓李翔叡眼只能睜睜地看蘇宏堯回眸一笑便破窗衝了出去，只能跟著外面的慘叫一起怒吼！「慕容禮！！你到底在想什麼！！」

火海、一片火海，熾熱的溫度跟淚水一起扭曲視線，燒毀的牆轟然倒塌，讓李翔叡看見物外的景象──

另一片的火海、被鮮血浸透的蘇宏堯、而他手中的短劍離副校尉還有一吋──

轟！

屋樑、木柱、大片大片地焚倒、崩落，李翔叡對這世界最後的印象，是那永無止境的紅與遠勝烈焰燒灼的痛。

以及越來越濃烈的──

龍腦香。

徹底的、純粹的、濃郁至極的龍腦香。

眼裡，只剩下黑色。

不想醒來、不想醒來、不想醒來……

「翔，別哭了……」

葉洛嘆息的音色傳來，手輕柔地撫過臉上。

李翔叡猛地睜開眼、彈坐起來，隻手摀住臉、再用力抹去，正想揍坐在他面前的慕容禮，赫然發現手中還有東西？！

「──為什麼！？」那不是夢嗎！？為什麼──

李翔叡慌慌張張的解開紅邊黑巾，鮮紅刺眼的剔金朱漆映入視線，不用繼續開下去也知道裡面一定就是那塊蘇和香。

為什麼能將夢裡的東西帶回現實？！

李翔叡正想追問，眼角卻驚見有個黑影緩緩走來、逐漸成形，在他躺著的長椅旁恭恭敬敬的跪下。

「──張康夫！？」怎麼會在這裡、不是已經、

「是鬼。」葉洛附耳說道。

「你要的東西，我找到了。」慕容裡淡淡的說著，拿過李翔叡懷中的漆匣、將之轉交給張康夫。

狼狽的鬼影邊哭邊開心地摩蹭著盒子，看得李翔叡一陣冒火，抓起黑巾用力往張康夫砸去，憤怒的抬腳想踹卻被葉洛阻止、只能咆哮！

「你憑什麼找這個匣子！！你知不知道蘇宏堯怎麼死的！！憑什麼你貪求富貴拋棄他之後還能得到蘇合！！」

鬼魂的臉既像笑、又像哭、像淒涼、像錯愕，張康夫的臉扭曲著，望著李翔叡，好半晌才森森淒淒地發出聲音。

**「因為……是因為這樣……所以我找不到他嗎……」**

找？

「廢話！！像你這種人！誰會想被找到！！」

**「沒有……我沒有……」**

「沒有什麼？！」真想衝上去撕爛這個鬼！

**「我從來沒有拋棄他……」**

「那你拿走兩塊蘇合難道是假的嗎！？你不貪富貴、不貪裙帶、那幹嘛多拿一塊！？」

**「……我想回家……」**

鬼魂幽淒的嗓音飄進屋中每個角落，李翔叡覺得心中的忿慲被這聲音刷成空白，只能呆呆地聆聽。

**「我想回家……都說好了……不要財帛、不要女兒……調我回鄉……」**

「你……」

**「……我只是……想家……即使…一個人……都沒了……也想看一眼……」**

「你為什麼不先告訴蘇弘堯？不跟他商量一下？」

鬼魂露出困惑的表情，不明白李翔叡為什麼這麼問。

**「…為何？事若成，再說不遲……若是又被上面吞了…也就無須再提……我們，都在一起這麼久了……」**

**「…我以為……只要我說……他一定肯一起走……」**

「真的不是你請兵去殺人滅口？」

**「副校尉……副校尉……」**

聲音裡又哀又恨，在語尾零落成惆悵。

**「有了一塊、還想要一塊……我不願意再給，他便拖著、找旁人打聽我去了哪，再回頭殺了我……推到山坑下……我想著、想著……」**

**「他既然殺我，一定是知道什麼……可是我死了，眼睜睜看著鳥啄我的屍體、看太陽曬得我神魂渙散，我卻動也動不了……等我發現自己變成鬼、趕回去……我就已經找不到他了……」**

**「然後……我就再也找不到他了……我找了他好久、好久……越找…越擔心……他是個死心眼的人……」**

**「…我就當著鬼找他，他變成鬼也好、投胎變成了人也好，但我……從來沒有找到過……鬼差都說……他們從沒勾過這個魂……也沒見過他的鬼……」**

**「我想……我想……那他……大概跟蘇合在一起吧……所以……我開始找蘇合……」**

**「我好久好久以前，就找到了這個黑的……可是……沒有他…沒有他……」**

**「謝謝你們……找到紅的…他不在裡面……他現在…好嗎？」**

「張康夫……」李翔叡摀著臉，又開始想哭了。

好久好久以前，他們就已經錯過了。

**「他現在，很好，是不是？」**

李翔叡覺得自己應該說謊，可是，如果他說謊，那這個誤會該怎麼辦呢？蘇弘堯的心意該怎麼辦？

「他已經魂飛魄散了。」

「慕容禮！你這傢伙！！你怎麼、」

鬼影重重一盪、幾乎化為煙團，覆又翻騰凝聚，現出一個怔愕的形影，過了許久，才知道這不是在騙他。

**「為什麼？你們知道，為什麼？」**

「他以為……你拋棄了他。」

**啊……**

「他以為你支支吾吾拿了蘇合走，是為了榮華富貴。」

**啊啊……**

「他以為騎兵血洗村莊，是因為你。」

**啊啊啊……**

「他以為，你在他身邊，是因為摻了藥的香，他以為你……其實從來沒有愛過他。」

**「我…我知道……我知道……我早就知道他用了藥……我以為……我不說……他也能明白……」**

「嗯。」鬼只有哭聲，卻無淚。李翔叡聽著這聲音，這是一個鬼魂歷盡千年哀慟。

**「沒想到……他從來都沒有信過我……」**

鬼煙翻騰。

**「寧願魂飛魄散……也不願下輩子緣聚一面……」**

已經開始碎散的鬼影露出一個又滄桑又苦澀的笑容。

**「原來……他從來不相信我……」**

**……他不信我……**

**他不信我……**

一聲聲、一聲聲，相思的餘韻。最終還是在誤會裡凋零成苦澀，消失的無影無蹤。

李翔叡即使想哭，也哭不出來了，在他想要先揍慕容禮一拳、問他這到底怎麼回事之前，葉洛動手了。

一拳就讓慕容禮的身體從躺椅飛過了茶几。

「葉……洛？」

沒有想過葉洛會動手、也沒看過葉洛使用暴力，原本逐漸恍惚、渾沌的神智，又因此恢復一些。

「我們回去吧，你需要休息。」

「啊、喔……」

李翔叡搖搖晃晃的被葉洛扶起來，雖然有很多想問的問題，但最後還是輸給了睡意。

在他能聽見慕容禮的嘆息之前，葉洛用法術帶他離開了那裡。


	9. 古劍－蒙塵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小短篇，收錄在古董店，這篇和古董店兩人的故事在之後才會寫，是古董器物，劍，這一分類的前導吧。

貫胸而入。

劍。

是劍。

雪亮、

鋒利。

流光冷冽。

習武之人夢寐以求的寶劍。

不沾，不染，削金斷玉的，寶劍。

鮮紅順著鋒刃，畫出絕豔的線。師兄在劍廬前，跪了十天十夜，求來的劍。

為了他，知道他喜歡，求來的、為了他而誕生的，該是絕世的名劍。

血，是師兄的血，染紅了師兄穿來總是飄逸的白袍，蜿蜒出淒豔絕麗的花色。

一點點、一點點的，綻放了。

貫胸而入，持劍的是他，刺穿的，是師兄的左胸。

想往前再推一寸，卻怎麼也動不了。

一點點的、緩緩、綻放的，胸前血染的紅花，師兄越是凋零蒼白就越溫柔爾雅的微笑。

「偏了。」

帶著笑的清越嗓音，就像以往在山上練劍時的嗓音，就像劍不是插在他心口上。

越聽越心慌。

「不要說話。」

硬著的臉色聲音，不清楚自己想阻止什麼，師兄，卻聲聲淺淺的，笑了。

「怎麼…會偏了呢？心臟……」微笑的人勉力抬起手，不穩的重心讓劍又吃得更深。

淺淺一哼，還是在笑，驚慌鬆手，跪倒。

師兄白晰有力的手，終於放在那個位置，很快，就再也不會動的位置。

「…在這裡，那麼多的事……都忘記了嗎？」

「怎麼可能會忘！你！你……」

師門裡，師兄排行第三，曾經，多少人看到都稱一聲英雄。

把我從蒙古韃子手中救下的是你和師父，知道我國仇家恨卻只是輕輕一嘆。

『磕頭吧，師弟。磕了頭，你還有我、有師父，武當山上還有好多人。磕頭，你是我的十七師弟，我是你三師兄。你還可以認識好多好多人。』

那年，我八歲，你陪我在師父門長跪一夜，求一個答應，寒月孤冷粲然。

師父點頭，三跪九叩，回了門派，叩拜掌門，繕入名錄。

你十六歲，那時候，你用著以後也沒變過的微笑，告訴我你大我八歲。拉著我逛遍武當群峰，渡氣給我幫忙練輕功，想方設法好讓我淡忘放下仇恨修養心性。

燃香、淨手、撫琴，武當的風景跟你的樂音極為合襯……不論琴、箏、還是簫管之聲，那意境胸襟都符合門派裡引以為傲的三師兄所該有的。

我嫌麻煩。

靡靡之音哪能殺盡該殺之人，琴就更麻煩，又燃香又洗手。

連師門裡對你的手藝也都是雖然欣賞卻擔心玩物喪志。

我說給你聽，卻只是笑，然後搖頭。

『十七師弟，不要緊，沒關係。記住聲音裡的意境，本門心法，悟性猶勝資歷，當然，時間也很重要。你這樣埋頭苦練進展雖快，三師兄可是擔心得緊。』

想不起口訣、搞不懂含意，就想想我的琴吧。

你笑得促狹，說這樣比較好記。感嘆我自己不動手是被你養刁了耳朵，不然怎麼總纏著你撫琴弄箏吹笛子？

你總是在笑。

偶爾亮些，偶爾黯淡些，久了，也能從你看想我的眼神猜出心情好壞。簡單的白衫或青衫，你一身風骨全然是超脫物外。

我不可以眼裡只剩下你。

我是王爺的子嗣，我沒辦法忘記八歲那年，無數人用紅絲密佈的眼，吼著快逃的淒厲慘烈。

父親已去，大家都去了，我不能忘。

我是，只剩下自己一人的王爺，你是我三師兄。

不管我是誰，陪硬咬著牙不哭也睡不著的我一起睡，清澈溫柔喚著我名字，叫我十七師弟的三師兄，偶爾逗著我叫你名字的三師兄。

我活著的身後滿是倒下的屍體，跟現在，很類似。

血腥味，倒下的屍體散落。計策成功，困住那些蒙古鐵騎，靠這些江湖人，足夠了。

殺聲漸遠，援軍正在會合，師父還有掌門正在前頭坐鎮，該怎麼做都是商量好的。

可是，為什麼？

「在…想什麼？陣前對敵……怎麼能這般恍神？…有機可趁成這樣……真讓人……擔心吶……」

為什麼，你事到如今說著擔心，為什麼武當眾人一逕的往前衝，連師父都沒看我殺了你？

為什麼你總是在笑？

叛出師門的時候在笑，清洗武林的時候在笑，韃子帳中風流瀟灑談笑自若，折服眾人沒讓人低賤的將軍，一刀一刀、蒼生為棋，殺出來的將軍。

在地牢裡，任旁邊的侍將替你舉燭……添上燻香，質地極好極風雅的蠟燭，看著，失風被捕被鐵鍊鎖在牆上的我。

袖手，從容微笑，看獄卒，嗜血又邀功討好的，將皮鞭抽打在我身上。

你身旁的人，嘻嘻哈哈又下賤的向你報告我的資料……我聽得不真切…一鞭鞭……痛覺與冷汗模糊了聽覺與視線。

你笑著，說想起來了。

溫柔爾雅的接過鞭子，優雅彈琴的手即使在燭光裡還是很漂亮，落下鞭子毫無猶疑。

「…你身上…不少傷呢……傷好了…全忘了痛？啊…還是……原來…你喜歡……」

「閉嘴！」

使勁往前又送了寸許，人是痛得說不出話，笑意卻還是留在臉上。

沒忘，死去的人沒忘，繼承的仇恨沒忘，家仇沒忘。這個人笑著在韃子將領前，邊抽打邊談笑，用手挖揉著傷口的痛沒忘。

說著喜歡這小師弟喜歡得緊，讓那些人在看不見卻聽得到聲音的地方候著，讓獄卒一桶桶潑著冰水說把我弄乾淨些，強了我的痛與恨，全都沒忘。

沒忘，可是，為什麼？有什麼，錯過了？有什麼，錯了？

「恨……就拔……把劍…拔出來……就結束了……」

笑到最後，為什麼，自己恍神成這樣，不拼個兩敗俱傷？一劍穿心，不恨嗎？

這麼近，只要一掌……自己這身本事，難有比這師兄更清楚的了。

「你……為什麼？！」

我知道自己的表情有多驚慌，因為你笑得像記憶裡一樣溫柔。精湛的內力讓你吊著一口氣，抓著你的手，怎麼握著都弄不暖了。

「你…終究…忘不了……我呢…不放心…捨不得……胤羲……你啊…不適合……好擔心…總難……護個周全…十五年…我看著你……十五年……拔劍…恨我……比較輕鬆……」

師兄反手搭在腕脈上，溫和渾厚的內力灌入筋脈。

「師兄！不要！」

拼著內傷扣住師兄門脈，將內力給自己，就連最後一口氣都沒有了。

將死的笑容變成苦笑。

「……我就要死了…胤羲……你這個性……內力給你…不怕人欺負你……」

為什麼是你去作這個內應，為什麼師父什麼也不說，看著引以為傲的你去死，為什麼你要用一句捨不得挑起天下罵名，染盡血腥，不伴著我同生共死，即使笨一點也好。

笨一點，你就不會心軟，我就能恨你的笑容到最後，不會知道你千百個笑容的謊言裡，就那句戲謔諷刺的喜歡說得最是相思入骨鮮血淋漓。

就是太傻，所以發生、後悔了。你不後悔，可是我好後悔……怎麼看著你的笑容、喜歡你，卻蒙著眼沒放下心，一直沒懂過你的溫柔心思。

十天十夜求來的劍，十五年的相思，是我斬斷了的……我想告訴自己是最後的王爺，你是我師兄；你也想告訴自己、告訴我，我是你十七師弟。

即使說不出喜歡，你還可以用大義的名分，像我一樣說這是為了天下蒼生。

蒼生，散落在旁，好遠。

想哭，哭不出來。

你微笑，兀自說著還是恨我吧，往後，日子痛快些，但也別太任性。

「……這劍……真美……不枉……」

枉費你求來。

你笑著在我懷裡失了氣息，我還是不懂，為什麼你能笑著，為什麼讚嘆一把殺你的劍美麗。

師父不知何時回來，遠遠佇立。

良久，搖頭，嘆息，罷手，轉身。

師兄啊，就像我一直沒真的懂過你，其實，你也沒那麼瞭解我。

遠遠的，朝師父叩三個響頭。

拔劍。

的確很美，但用在我身上，才不算枉費了。

師父，好像……哭了……

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

月下，舞劍。

一地的白光，又美又亮，水銀的光讓多點上燈火都污染了這種美麗。

劍，劃著一個一個的圓，綿延不絕，如風如水，風生水起。

揮、砍、刺、挑、點、震、削。

一招，接一招。

百兵之首，具君子之德的，凶器。

風無掛礙，流光璀璨的劍，該是絕世的寶劍。

劍氣縱橫，青石的磚上留下痕跡，隱隱沙塵隨著寶劍在月下光華流轉。

劍穩，持劍的手穩，人沈穩，劍氣也沈穩大度。

劍招，綿綿不絕，舞至此刻，竟仍無一招一式重複

舞劍者，微笑溫爾淡然，雙目微斂，氣息，不亂。

悠長如劍招、如月光，清冽又坦然，致命卻又美得令人移不開眼。

飛來了只酒杯。

施了巧勁，毫無破空之聲，裡面有酒。

只是入了劍勢，哪有不被發現的道理？

收劍，叮的一聲，收勢，白晰優美的手，滴酒未灑的接住杯子。

「你的劍還是舞得這麼美。可惜，師兄，你舞劍，就沒人陪我喝酒了。」

「胤羲，你啊……」無奈的，苦笑。

「那不是我現在的名字喔，師……玄卿。」

「前世…今生……叫慣了，沒那麼容易改過來，你想要我叫哪個名字呢？」啣著杯子，在廊邊的階梯坐下，還劍入鞘……看他前世的師弟從他嘴上搶走杯子，滿上了酒又送回他嘴上。

嘆息著，拿過杯子，不無懷念的摸著劍。

穿胸的痛還記得，師弟泫然欲泣又倔強的臉還在腦海裡，數百年前的相思過往，十天十夜，當時怎麼也不覺得辛苦、不後悔，遺憾……也許，有一些。

唯有寶劍依舊。

世道，還是亂世。

送走了蒙古人，如今，又換成女真。

小院偏安，再也沒有關係了。

「嗯……還是，隨高興吧。」自動的替身旁的人再次滿上酒，「真的沒想過，還能……看著你……舞劍，還是，舞得那麼美……」

「胤羲，沒關係……如今，你在，劍，也在。我終於……不用在月下獨舞，也許…這劍……也不會再用到了。」

玄卿笑得溫柔，像此刻、像過去、像遙遠的當年。胤羲笑得像要哭出來，記得前世、記得那劍貫穿了兩顆心的痛楚，記得這個笑容從來也沒變過。

平添今生無力的心結，纏著前世、吊著今生。

人在眼前，無所謂後不後悔了……這樣，就很好了。

有人，邊嘆息著邊笑，溫潤的笑聲。杯裡，喝不完的，分不清是淚還是酒。

這個人，連聲聲嘆息，都溫暖柔潤的令人心弦蕩漾。

寶劍還鞘。

飄起了飛雪，月下飛雪，像飛仙舞花，又輕、又靜，而且美。

還鞘的劍、繫著繩，懸在廳裡、掛在牆上。

落地窗外，飛雪漸急，繽紛撩亂，看起來，好像舞盡了人生癲狂。

「師弟…胤羲……饒了我吧……」

數百年，又過。紅塵，也不過如此。

無處不家鄉，何處是家鄉。韃子或蕃人，再沒有人提了。

寶劍還在，鋒利依舊，懸掛著，無用武之地。

胤羲笑著，有點賊、有點壞心，他上上輩子的師兄縱容了好幾個百年縱容出來的。

「玄卿，上輩子總是你，」手不安份的摸著，殘留著情慾、帶著汗水的肌膚，比暖氣更滾燙。「這輩子也該換我了吧？」

佛前，五百年求相遇、五百年求相知，再一個五百年求相惜。我們，這樣究竟是幸、還是不幸，是恩賜，還是詛咒？

哪日，毀了劍，只求今生，不求來生，忘與不忘，都很足夠了。


End file.
